


Sandalwood and Citrus (the lost aromatics)

by sobsicles, TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec deserves all the nice things, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anosmia, Birth, Bookstore Owner Alec Lightwood, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus Bane, Camboy Alec, Clizzy are the only smart and valid ones tbh, Coffee Shop Owner Jace, Courting Rituals, Especially Simon, Everyone is Oblivious to ALL the things, Family Feels, Giving Birth, Inner Omegas got a lot of opinions, Jace and Magnus being bros, Jace likes how people smell, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Oblivious Jace Wayland, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Jace Wayland, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Jace Wayland, Plot Twists, Simon and Jace are both oblivious idiots, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Alpha Jace, True Mates, You are probably gonna end up shipping Underhill and Scott bc Toby and I are good like that, and quite frankly, delivery, help all these fools, help them, hurt comfort, just help them, meet ugly, oh hey SOBS should probably put some tags on here too huh, so does Magnus, well here I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 69,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobsicles/pseuds/sobsicles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Alec Lightwood has a lot going for him. He owns a bookstore that's connected to his brother's cafe, he's got an amazing family that loves and supports him, and he's got a very successful night career with camming where he might be crushing on one of his watchers. The twist? Alec's also an omega who was born noseblind in a world where everyone relies on smell to find their mate.Jace Lightwood is having a knock-down drag out with life. Between running a cafe that's always busy from customers that frequent his brother's conjoined bookshop and all of his family and friends worrying about him, he has a lot going on. As an omega on the cusp of being forced to come off suppressants and scent-blockers for the first time in years, he's dreading what the turn-out will bring. Relief comes in the form of Simon Lewis, an awkward and bumbling disaster who smells like pure heaven, and might just be the alpha to help Jace get his life together. The twist? Simon's not what he seems, and Jace isn't prepared for the aftermath of finding out.This tale follows the Lightwood brothers as they finally find love, then lose love, before stubbornly holding onto love with all their might.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 726
Kudos: 890
Collections: Best Malec stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :D  
> This story is gonna be a little different. Sobs and I are co-writing this. I, Toby, will be writing the odd chapters and they'll be from Alec's POV. Sobs will be writing the evens and they'll be from Jace's POV. This will be a double love story fic :D And we're both SO excited to start sharing!!  
> Every Sunday we'll have a new chapter for you, the twist? We don't see the other person's chapter! So Sobs might throw me a few curve balls and I might do the same to them to deal with in their chapter XD  
> With that, all I have left to say is I hope you all enjoy <3

Alec stretches his hands over his head, letting out a groan as his muscles pull and stretch. His body is feeling pleasantly buzzed as anticipation thrums just under his skin. He loves this feeling. The way his skin prickles and his stomach quivers. 

Logging into his account, he smiles seeing so many familiar usernames already online. With a click of a button, Alec goes live. He can see his face on his monitor screen, showing him what everyone else is seeing. His comfy green sweater brings out the green of his eyes, somehow making them brighter. The magic of his lighting apparently. 

Sitting back in his chair, Alec smiles at the camera, giving a little wave in greeting. Here, in the four walls of his room, he’s free to be whoever he wants to be. “Hey, guys,” he says brightly. He always takes a moment to catch up with his regulars, see if anything new has been going on with them. Just regular stuff, like how their days have been, how’s work, how’re the kids. It might be weird for some but to Alec he feels right at home. 

He leans forward slightly, his forearms resting on his desk, his chin resting on them. He tucks his face into his arms slightly, his cheeks hurting from how wide he’s smiling. Already the tips are coming in and he hasn’t gotten out of a stitch of clothing yet. 

Alec’s stomach breaks out into butterflies as one of his favorites comes online. “Hey there, WickedWarlock,” Alec greets, making sure to give the camera an extra playful wink. “I wasn’t sure if you were gonna be on today.”

TheWickedWarlock responds, ‘I wouldn’t dream of missing seeing you, darling’. Alec tries to keep himself in check but already he feels his cheeks heating, his ass beginning to slick. What is it about this random person that has Alec all hot and bothered every time they’re online? The way they talk with Alec, never being negative or cocky, never typing vulgar things about their knot. But instead always encouraging Alec, letting him know how beautiful he looks. It makes Alec feel cared for despite them literally being a random stranger over the internet. 

“I think we should get this party started,” Alec announces, leaning back enough to take his shirt off. He tosses it onto the floor, uncaring where it lands. 

His hands skim over his upper body, his skin breaking out in goosebumps from being exposed. As always, TheWickedWarlock compliments his body, telling Alec how gorgeous he is, how attracted he is to Alec. It feels good, being so desired. Especially because he’s wider, stronger, and hairier than the average omega. People like him just as he is and it fills Alec with lust and confidence. 

Alec still remembers the first time TheWickedWarlock started watching his stream. Alec had asked about his username and gotten a reply about how wicked his hands and fingers could be. The snark and the sass instantly made Alec interested, wanting to know more. There are nights TheWickedWarlock doesn’t log in and on those nights, Alec goes to bed feeling disappointed, like he was missing something. It’s crazy to have a crush on some random user, right?

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Alec stands up, slowly pulling his sweatpants and boxers down. His cock is already hard, standing up at attention. He sits back down, his brows wrinkling as his ass hits his cold chair. He teases them, running his hands all over his body, over his inner thighs, but doesn’t touch his cock. He answers questions and talks to his audience, his hands never stopping, leaving hot trails over his exposed skin. Just doing this, Alec is already dripping wet, his cock drooling precum down the side of his cock. He loves teasing himself, keeping himself on edge, on display. 

He wraps his big hand around his cock, stroking up and down only once before stopping, a wide grin on his face. 

“Let’s see those tips get a little higher before I do anything more. If you wanna see me stroke my cock the way you all love, you’re gonna have to make it worth my while.”

Alec smiles wide as the sound of tip after tip rings in his ears. They love it when he teases them just as much as he does. When the tip counter hits the next tier, Alec wraps his hand around his dick. He lets out a long and low moan as he slowly strokes himself, using his precum to slick the way. 

“Fuck,” he murmurs. “Yeah. That feels so good. Thank you for the donations. So good.”

Alec leans his head back against his chair, closing his eyes and savoring the feeling. His other hand comes up to his nipple, plucking at it gently, moaning as pleasure races through his body. He twists his hand at the end of each stroke. His movements are fluid and slow, just enjoying the simmering of pleasure instead of chasing it. 

Alec’s eyes flick over to the screen, taking in the sight of himself. He’s stretched out on his chair, his chest and cheeks a delightful rosy red color. His eyes are wide and bright, his bottom lip red from chewing on it. No wonder everyone is tipping so well tonight, he looks _good_. 

“Shit,” he hisses out with one particular hard pinch of his nipple. Alec’s hand slides lower, running over his abs and going even lower. He cups his balls in his palm, rolling them gently and shuddering with the feeling. “Fuck. I feel so empty,” he tells everyone, looking at the camera from below his lashes. He knows how to act, knows how to be desirable. Every alpha has a fantasy and he likes to give them what they want. He likes knowing he’s helping people get off, it’s part of the appeal of doing this job. 

So many people send him comments about filling him up, wanting to see him all stretched out on their knots, begging for it. So vulgar, so detailed, so fucking horny. That’s the power that Alec has over them, bringing out their base instincts, making them stupid with lust. Fuck, it’s a heady feeling and it washes over Alec, bringing him dangerously close to coming. He pulls his hand away, taking in a steadying breath. 

“I have a little treat for tonight,” Alec tells the screen, his breath coming out harsher than before, already husky from teasing himself. “Someone sent me a pretty gift and I’m planning on using it.”

Alec reaches back to his bed, pulling the new knotting dildo he’d been gifted. He has an account set up where people can gift him sex toys, clothes, and things like that. Tonight he’s using a very pretty gift from TheWickedWarlock. And if Alec closes his eyes and pretends it’s his favorite user’s knot instead of silicon? Well, no one but Alec needs to know that. 

Alec lifts the dildo, letting everyone see. His face splits into a wide grin at everyone’s reaction and keysmashing. Feeling cheeky, Alec sticks out his tongue, running it over the length of the dildo, loving how everyone’s excitement only grows higher. It’s intoxicating. 

“But first,” Alec says, putting the dildo down to everyone’s dismay. “I need to get myself ready.”

Alec scoots his chair back only enough to get his feet up on the desk. He spreads his legs wide, giving the camera a perfect view of his hole which is wet with slick. Best part of being an omega; never needing lube. 

It’s not the best angle but it gives his audience a great view of his body and his hole as he fingers himself. They usually love it when he gets on all fours but he’ll save that for the actual dildo and his paid subscribers. 

“Oh fuck,” he grits out through clenched teeth as he sinks the first finger in. It slides in so easily with how turned on he is. He pumps it in and out a few times, taking a moment to gage everyone’s reactions. 

Lots of ‘fuck’, ‘hell yeah’, ‘take that finger bitch’ comments. But Alec’s only got eyes for one. TheWickedWizard types out how beautiful Alec is taking it, how he’s so gorgeous like this, how much they wish they were there to give a helping hand. Alec cries out, his ass clenching down on his finger. That praise gets him every fucking time, washing over him and making his inner omega preen like it refuses to do for anyone else. 

“God, this feels so good. Gonna add another, need to get this ass nice and ready to ride this big cock.”

Alec pushes a second finger in easily, scissoring them and stretching himself. His fingers are covered with slick and he knows his chair is growing tacky with it. All of those unseen eyes are watching him, getting off on his pleasure. Fuck. It makes his cock throb where it lays against his belly, precum dripping onto his abs. 

Then he gives himself a third finger, whimpering at the stretch. Loving it. Needing it. “Fuck,” he whimpers as he pushes them all in as far as he can, rubbing against his prostate. Pleasure flairs through him. He closes his eyes, just taking a moment to enjoy it. That simmering of arousal is growing to a fire in his belly. He’s already so close. It would be so easy to come like this but instead he pulls his fingers free, letting out a whine as he does. The knotting dildo is going to be so good and he refuses to let himself miss out on TheWickedWarlock seeing him use it. 

Alec sits up, putting his feet flat on the ground and leaning up close to his camera again. “I am so fucking horny and I’m so ready for my new knotting dildo,” he tells them all after a deep breath. He leans down against his forearms again. “Which means it’s that time of the night.” He looks at the comments, nodding his head. “I know, I know. It’s so unfair and unjust and all that. But subscribing is very easy. I’ll wait a moment in case anyone else wants to pay to view. Good night to everyone else.” He blows them a little kiss and gives them a wink. “I’m gonna switch over to subscribers only for the grand finale. I’ll see you all on the other side.”

He quickly switches over to subscribers only, greeting them quickly before pulling his chair away and standing up. The camera is focused on his torso and cock and he takes a moment to stroke it, teasing them before the big event of the night. His hole aches, wanting to be filled so badly and Alec can’t wait another moment. He quickly situations himself on his bed on all fours, his ass towards the camera. 

Looking over his shoulder, Alec smirks at the camera. “How’s the view for everyone?”

His subscribers are quick to compliment him, telling him how good his ass looks, how sexy he is bent over, how wet his hole is for them. Alec’s skin breaks out in goosebumps as the tips continue to roll in. Every ping is like an aphrodisiac, raising his arousal higher and higher. 

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Alec murmurs, more to himself than to his viewers. He picks up the dildo, bringing it behind himself and holding it up to his ass. Instead of sinking it straight in, Alec teases, just a little while longer. 

He slides the length of it through his crack, rocking back, letting his slick completely cover it. The audience is screaming, all capslock for him to fuck himself, to finally push it in. They wanna see his ass stretch around the girth. They all wanna come with Alec. 

Alec moans as he finally pushes the head into his body. It slides in so easily, his body so fucking turned on, practically sucking the dildo in. Slowly, oh so fucking slowly, he pushes and pushes and pushes until the entire thing is seated into his ass but for the knotted base. He puts his head against his sheets, taking a moment to breath and enjoy the burn of it stretching him open. Fuck, it’s so good and Alec has to bite his bottom lip before he cries out TheWickedWarlock’s name in thanks. 

“Jesus Christ,” he pants out, his back growing wet with sweat. Alec moves the dildo, sliding it completely free of his ass, watching as his hole gapes open for the camera. Then he’s shoving it back in, making sure to graze it across his prostate, his spine jolting with pleasure. 

“Yes. Fuck. So fucking good,” he chants beginning to really fuck himself with the dildo. His cock bounces against his belly with every thrust as he works his hips in a way that’ll look sexy for his viewers. He’s already so fucking close but he holds himself back. 

“I want this knot so bad,” he moans out. “I want this knot inside my ass, stretching me wide, filling me up. Fuck. Need it.” Alec can’t help but imagine it’s TheWickedWarlock behind him, filling him up, fucking him just the way he needs. He moans again, imagining wicked fingers digging into his hips, holding him still so they can fuck him.

Alec knows the moment he pushes the knot in everything’ll be over. The knot is gonna make him come. He’s only growing wetter with every thrust, the sound of the dildo pumping in and out vulgar in his otherwise quiet room. The viewers are eating it up, loving it. They throw out dirty talk of their own knots and what they’d do if they were here with Alec. All of it only drives him higher and he lets out a whine. 

Then his eyes find TheWickedWarlock who tells Alec how pretty he looks stretched out on his knot. _His knot_. Alec shoves the knot into his ass, clenching down on it and coming completely untouched across his bed. Pleasure rides through him in waves and he points his cock straight down, giving the camera a view of it pulsing with cum. Alec moans long and hard, letting the pleasure wash through him until he’s left content and full, completely wrung out. The knot feels so perfect and snug in his ass and he sits to the side, keeping it in. 

With hooded lids, Alec smiles at the camera. He thanks them for the fun night, shoutouts any new subscribers and blows them a kiss goodbye after thanking them for a wonderful orgasm. Alec logs off feeling _good_. 

Eventually, Alec carefully pulls the dildo free. He stretches his arms over his head as he jumps into the shower, cleaning the dildo and then tossing it into the sink to dry. Once he’s clean and fresh, Alec puts on the robe that TheWickedWarlock sent him. It’s silk and soft and perfect against his heated skin. 

Alec comes downstairs, a smile on his face as he gets to the kitchen. His siblings, Jace and Izzy, are already there, hovering over the breakfast island chatting. Alec ignores them entirely in order to pour himself a bowl of cereal before joining them. 

Jace stares at him with a raised brow, his face pinched. “What?” Alec demands, taking a big bite of cereal. 

“Dude. You stink like you’re in heat or something.”

Alec rolls his eyes. “It’s Saturday night.” Then he points at his nose, “and broken.”

“Ah,” Izzy says nodding her head, reaching into his bowl and pulling out a frosted mini wheat so fast he can’t even swat her with his spoon. “You have a good turn out?”

“More and more each time I go live,” he tells her. Some people might find it weird to talk about a job like his with their siblings, but Alec’s never been some people. Izzy and Jace have always loved and supported him through thick and thin, so when Alec mentioned what he did when he locked himself in his room every Saturday night, they barely batted an eye. Of course, they had questions which eventually lead to endless teasing. But now it’s just a normal thing. 

“Maybe I should give it a try,” Izzy says with a pouted lip. “I’ve been wanting to get these new shoes I found online but they’re just so expensive. Or,” she says, making the word stretch out. “You could get them for my next birthday, big brother.”

Alec makes a grumbly noise but then murmurs, “send me the link.”

Jace just shakes his head, already knowing that Alec was planning on buying them anyway. Alec turns towards his brother, patting his shoulder. “Nervous for tomorrow?”

Jace gives a little shrug, running his fingers through his blonde hair. “You’ll be fine,” Izzy says, trying to ease some of Jace’s discomfort. “Look at Alec, he’s been going through heats his whole life. Plus if you find yourself a nice alpha to help you through it, it’ll be a cake walk.”

“Right,” Jace says with a grimace. “Because I’ve got so many alphas lining up to help me out,” he grits out, his voice harsh. Then he shakes his head. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just nervous.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Alec says, nudging their shoulders together. “You haven’t even talked to your doctor yet. Get your stuff straight with them first. We’ll handle the rest as it comes.” Then to break the tension, Alec adds, “you want me to advertise a little for you on my channel? I’ve got plenty of alphas who’d love to help a _poor, defenseless omega in heat_.”

“Oh my god,” Jace whines, walking out of the room in a huff leaving Izzy and Alec behind to laugh. They all make their way into the living room, snuggling together on the couch to watch a movie. 

Nights like this are Alec’s favorite. He’s never met an alpha he liked, never found that connection like other omegas have. Having his siblings here to sit with him, touch him, snuggle with him is something Alec loves and needs. Their little pack is enough to give him the bonds his inner omega needs. Izzy sits between him and Jace, wanting to touch them both. She says it’s her alpha nature but Alec knows she just likes the extra snuggles. 

Alec slides down, leaning his head on his sister’s shoulder. In a world that whispers that he’s broken for being noseblind, Alec finds solace with his siblings, wondering if someday he’ll find an alpha who agrees as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having so much fun working with Toby on this project, and we've been bouncing off of each other so well. I genuinely love this story so much!

"Well, Mr. Lightwood, it could certainly be worse."

Jace lets out a slow breath as he fiddles with the robe he's being forced to wear. Doctor Penhallow is a no-nonsense woman with a bit of a harsher bedside manner than most doctors, but that's precisely why he picked her. She gives it to him straight without glossing over any details, and in his situation, he _really_ doesn't need to be coddled. 

"Will I need an alpha?" Jace asks softly. 

Dr. Penhallow clicks her tongue. "It's highly recommended. Your inner omega will yearn for someone there to sooth you through this, whomever you feel drawn to and compatible with. However, you haven't been on the suppressants too long. Six years is the max, and you've only been on them for five." 

"How long will I have to stay off them before I can get back on the suppressants?" 

"I'd say about four natural heats. That means no scent-blockers as well." 

Jace swallows thickly. "But that's a year, at least." 

"A small price to pay to spend the following five years on the suppressants." Dr. Penhallow peers at him over her glasses, then sighs when she sees his frown deepen. "Mr. Lightwood, heats are very important and necessary. You need to have _some_ in your life, or your trajectory as an omega can become skewed. Soon, you'll need to come off the scent-blockers, and you need to stop taking the suppressants _now._ I understand that you've grown used to them, and this won't be easy, but sticking with this can cause damage." 

"So, no more suppressants and I have to stop scent-blockers soon. Why can't I stay on those? They have nothing to do with a heat." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"My brother," Jace says carefully, "he's noseblind, and he goes through heats." 

"And I imagine he hasn't been using scent-blockers from his very first heat, has he?" 

"...No." 

Dr. Penhallow inhales deeply and shakes her head, eyeing him seriously. "Think of it like this. If you were able to catch a scent and bottle it, closing it off from existing, what do you think happens to the scent after being locked away too long?" 

"I dunno." Jace shrugs. "That's why you're the doctor, doc." 

"Indeed." Dr. Penhallow's lips twitch. "If you don't open the bottle in time, that scent will fold in on itself and disappear. That can stunt your natural rhythm, as well as make it harder for you to find a mate, should you ever want one." 

"But if that bottle is opened after _five years,_ what happens to the scent then?" Jace asks warily. 

"It's very strong, Mr. Lightwood. Like stretching a muscle. Your scent will waft very strongly throughout your first heat." 

"Great, I'll have to air out my house." 

Dr. Penhallow's eyes crinkle around a genuine smile, chuckling warmly. "Look, I know this isn't what you wanted to hear, but you need to take care of yourself. I will warn you; your first heat will be...arduous. Again, I highly recommend you find someone who captivates you on all levels to help you. However, if you're unable to find someone, or simply wish to go through it alone, I have an extensive collection of pamphlets with pointers on how best to do it."

"That'd be great, thanks," Jace says wearily, reaching up to rub his forehead. 

"Alright, let me get everything you'll need. You can get changed and I will be back to discharge you momentarily," Dr. Penhallow tells him, pushing to her feet. She nods at him as she slips out the door. 

Jace heaves a sigh as he slides off the hospital bed, the wax paper crinkling from where he'd sat on it. Dr. Penhallow was _right,_ this is not at all what he wanted to hear. 

He's been on suppressants since his eighteenth birthday when he had his first heat. He remembers it vividly, remembers despising it, remembers hating the smell of his own need and desperation. Every omega goes through it--getting their heat on their eighteenth birthday--and Jace can easily recall how curious he'd been about it, wondering how it would go for him. 

It had been terrible, in his opinion. The same experience all omegas have to go through, being reduced to biology, locked away in their rooms and aching, burning up and feeling _so weak._ Of course, not every omega sees it that way--Alec certainly doesn't--but Jace had ended his first heat _knowing_ that he wasn't willing to go through anymore. 

Needless to say, Maryse had taken him to get a prescription for suppressants and bought him scent-blockers the very next week. 

He's been on them ever since. 

Until now. 

The worst part, he thinks, is that he'll need an alpha to get through this. He's never felt drawn to any alpha he's ever been with, and due to his scent-blockers, no alpha has been drawn to him. He's very good-looking, though, and it's never hard to get an alpha in his bed, so it's not like he's never been with one. He's just never... _needed_ one. 

And seeing as he's only ever had one heat in his entire life--one he'd spent alone--he's not exactly looking forward to spending his second one five years later in some mindless daze with whatever alpha's knot his biology deems worthy. 

"I'm good to go?" Jace asks when Dr. Penhallow enters the room, a thick file in hand. 

Dr. Penhallow nods, holding the file out to him. "You're free to leave, Mr. Lightwood. If you have any questions, please feel free to call, and if there are any problems or concerns, we do accept walk-ins." 

Jace salutes her. "You got it, doc." 

"And Jace," Dr. Penhallow says, eyeing him as he steps towards the door, "not another suppressant from here on out. Understood?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Jace mutters, but he manages a grin when her eyes flash with mirth, even through her seriousness. 

Dr. Penhallow smiles at him. "Have a good day, Mr. Lightwood." 

"You too, doc," Jace replies quietly, nodding at her before exiting the room. 

Jace sighs heavily as he leaves the doctor's office, inhaling the fresh air and faint scents of whomever was outside last--someone smelling of salt, making him wrinkle his nose. In certain areas, Alec has no idea how lucky he has it, unable to smell the scents that could put him off. Though, in other ways, he's rather unfortunate altogether, also unable to smell the scents that would draw him in. 

But Jace doesn't worry about Alec all that much. He has his life together, unlike his shorter, adopted brother who's only good at pretending he does. 

It's not like Jace isn't _trying._ He's got himself a great job, a cafe of his own that he runs by the skin of his teeth. He desperately needs another employee besides Scott, who does amazing. But even Scott can't keep up with the influx of customers that come in for his awesome variety of coffee and pastries, especially the people who wander in from Alec's bookshop. He's thankful, of course, because it's great to have a steady income and passion, but he feels like he's failing at life every time a customer complains about the long wait. 

That's just the first of what he's failing at. In all honesty, he's a terrible omega. He's probably not the only one on scent-blockers or suppressants, not by a long shot, but a lot of people do it because they're in college or too focused on their career to worry about mates and heats. Some do it because they have kids to raise, or an alpha they interact with that they don't want to be sought after by, or just because they don't like their own smell and doing heats by themselves. 

There's _endless_ reasons, and none of them are wrong, but most omegas don't get on suppressants immediately after their first heat, and they sure as hell don't use scent-blockers every day for five years. 

Jace isn't doing this omega thing right, and he knows that, but he just...he _hates_ it. He'd hoped that he'd present as an alpha, but that hadn't happened. Getting used to being an omega was hard, and then going through a grueling first heat had put him off entirely. So, he walks around without a smell and spends the time he's _meant_ to have a heat feeling nauseous as the suppressants keep it locked away. 

He's doing his best to act like he's okay, and he thinks he's mostly succeeding. But Izzy and Alec know him too well--they're blatantly worried about him, aware of how frazzled and stressed he is at any given moment. Scott has been his employee and friend for three years now, in awe that someone twenty years old was wealthy enough to buy an empty building with his adopted brother and best friend to open a cafe and bookstore mix. 

They're trust fund kids, sue them. 

Frankly, Jace is on his third round with life, unsure just how many times he'll be knocked flat on his ass before he won't be able to get back up. T.K.O is right around the corner, he can _feel_ it. 

Sighing, he puts it out of his mind as he heads towards the bookshop cafe. Alec was kind enough to help Scott open for him this morning while he was at his doctor visit, but he needs to be there in time for the lunch rush or else Scott will drown on his own. 

Fortunately, he beats the lunch rush and enters the cafe at a slower time, meaning there's only a line of six people at the moment. 

"Hey, boss," Scott greets with his usual lazy grin, eyes a deep brown, like chocolate. He flicks his shoulder-length wavy, brown hair out of his face and examines Jace carefully as he walks around the counter, pulling on an apron. "So, how'd it go?" 

"As good as you'd expect," Jace mutters in passing, reaching out to grab Scott's bag of half-eaten cheetos and sit them on the shelf beneath the cash register. 

With a deep inhale and a stiff smile, Jace takes the next customer's order, inwardly vowing to make a _help wanted_ sign on his break. 

Lunch rush leaves him wanting to sink to the ground in a ball and never get up. He's _tired,_ and sore, and his face is beginning to hurt from smiling at customers. Fortunately, there's a very deep lull after lunch where everyone is going back to their jobs and lives with coffees and muffins in hand. He and Scott have _maybe_ an hour to sit down and relax, possibly grab some lunch, and then they'll be back to work. 

When Jace mentions wanting to do a _help wanted_ sign, Scott snorts and waves him off, grabbing his laptop that he carries with him everywhere. 

"This will help the process along," Scott tells him, leaning in close beside Jace, clicking away on the keys as he puts the job opening online. "This way, you can see the resume of who you're hiring. I'm not saying experience is required, but we're pretty busy, so it'll be a plus." 

Jace raises his eyebrows at the screen. "Huh. Yeah, this is better, thanks." 

"No problem," Scott says with a wink, clapping him on the shoulder as he relaxes back into the booth. 

Jace inhales by habit alone, unconsciously searching out the scent of someone so close. As always, he barely manages to get a whiff of something spicy from Scott, as betas usually don't put out much of a scent. That's part of the reason Jace liked Scott so much in the beginning--his scent isn't off-putting or all-consuming, just barely there at all. 

"How many applications do you think we'll get?" Jace asks him with a small frown. 

Scott grins at him. "Probably a lot since you don't drug test. A big plus, if you ask me." 

"That's because you're a pothead." Jace rolls his eyes and sighs when Scott winks. 

A moment later, his head snaps up when he catches the familiar scent of his brother, that warm smoky aroma like he's just curled up beside a campfire. Following right behind that is Underhill, smelling of an ocean breeze and wet sand. They walk in together, the beaded curtain in the doorway connecting the two shops--because Izzy had thought it added the right pop of color--clinking as it always does, and Scott snaps up straight. 

Jace inwardly rolls his eyes at his friend. Scott always gets like this whenever Alec and Underhill come around. While his reaction to Alec is bred from fear, his response to Underhill exists only from yearning. 

"On lunch?" Alec asks as he approaches the table, his eyes sweeping between them. 

"Yeah," Jace confirms. "You?" 

Underhill nods, blond curls bouncing. "Yes, we shut it down and put the sign up for an hour." 

"What is this?" Alec mutters, leaning over Scott to frown at the laptop screen, oblivious to Scott's eyes widening as he leans away. 

"Gonna hire someone else." Jace shrugs and smiles sheepishly at Underhill. "We need an extra pair of hands. There's nothing else to it." 

Alec leans back with a hum. "There's no shame in that. You're doing _fine,_ Jace. If Scott isn't enough help, then do what you need to." 

Scott ducks his head, averting his eyes away from Underhill as he miserably stuffs a handful of cheetos in his mouth. This time, Jace actually _does_ roll his eyes. 

Scott has been borderline terrified of Alec for years now, having been introduced to Alec in the midst of him ruthlessly telling off a customer for spilling coffee on a book--Alec gets touchy about his books, especially when customers treat them carelessly. And anyway, Camille was a _horrible_ customer--Jace hated making her stupid coffee--so it was a relief when Alec ran her off without batting an eye, making the rule not to have food or drinks in his store and making Camille pay for the damaged book, unconcerned that he was an omega tearing into an alpha. Needless to say, Camille definitely hasn't been back. 

Scott has been wary of him ever since, unwilling to do anything to deserve his wrath, and Alec is of course oblivious to all of this. 

The situation with Underhill is _very_ different. Alec had hired him not too long after Jace hired Scott, so they ran into each other pretty often. Underhill is polite and calm, plus _very_ nice to look at, but it's his undeniable interest in stars and the solar system that makes him bloom. Scott had caught him in a very passionate tangent with a customer about constellations, and he's been head over heels ever since. As far as Jace knows, Underhill is utterly oblivious to this as well. 

"We're going to head over to the sandwich shop. You want anything?" Alec asks him. 

Jace shakes his head. "Nah, I'm going to have to cut lunch short. A lot of clean-up awaits." 

Underhill smiles warmly at Scott. "Anything for you, Scott? You like the meatball sub, right?" 

Scott chokes on his mouthful of cheetos as his cheeks darken, and he swallows harshly. "Oh, um, no thanks, man. I'm gonna help Jace." 

"You'll tell me about the doctor visit later, right?" Alec asks as he steps back, heading towards the door, his eyebrows raised to show that his question is really a facade and that he _expects_ Jace to tell him. 

"Yeah, later when Izzy is home," Jace says easily. 

With a nod from Alec to Jace, a smile from Underhill to Scott, they both take their leave. Scott slumps down in his seat and sighs. 

"That could have gone better," Scott mutters. 

Jace snorts. "You're hopeless. Come on, let's get started before the afternooners come in." 

Time flies after that, reminding Jace why he loves running a cafe to begin with. He enjoys the fast-paced part of it, keeping busy, staying on his toes. It helps that it doesn't leave him much time to think about the things he prefers to ignore. 

Nothing remarkable happens during the afternoon crowd besides Alec and Underhill returning and Scott nearly tripping over air when Underhill ends up buying him a brownie anyway. Jace gets to watch that in action, and frankly, it makes his day _a lot_ better. He's still smiling when Scott passes him an order and he starts making two drinks. 

This is when something remarkable happens. 

The scent hits him fully in the face while he's pumping caramel flavoring into the cup, making him go abruptly still. His eyes sink closed as his nostrils flare, mouth watering instantly. It's without a doubt the best thing he's _ever_ had the pleasure to smell. 

It's citrus. The tang of mangoes, the curl of sweet grapefruit, the bite of spicy ginger. There's a sour undertone of lemon, offset perfectly with just a hint of lime. It's _fresh,_ and _clean,_ and fucking _intoxicating._ Objectively, it shouldn't be; it should be too much, too fruity, too heavy. Instead, Jace feels tension seep out of his frame as he inhales over and over, careless to keep making the drinks. 

"Hey, man, do you mind adding a little bit more caramel? My boss has a sweet-tooth right now." 

Jace's eyes snap open as he swallows the mouthful of saliva that's gathered on his tongue. There's a guy standing on the other side of the counter, head poking up above the appliances, wearing a goofy grin that makes his brown eyes bright. He also happens to be the owner of the truly delicious smell, and Jace has to clear his throat. 

"Ah, yeah, sure," Jace murmurs, pumping some more caramel into the cup. 

The man beams at him. "Thanks...Jace? I can't see your whole name-tag, so I'm guessing here." 

"Yeah, I'm Jace. And you?" Jace asks, eyeing the guy curiously, shifting to take in his body and the sight of a collared, short-sleeve button up shirt with small white dots printed on the royal blue color. 

"Simon," he says with another goofy smile, waving a hand like an awkward dork. "I've heard great things about this place, so I figured I'd stop by while my boss got a book from next door." 

Jace side-eyes him. "What you heard is true. You'll have one drink and be back for more, trust me." 

"Oh, is that right?" Simon's eyebrows go up and a spark enters his eyes, only for it to immediately die when his phone rings. "Oh, sorry, I need to get that."

"Sure," Jace says easily, finishing up the drinks, watching Simon dig out his phone and answer it. 

He only half pays attention to the conversation, not really focusing as he takes in Simon from head-to-toe once he moves over to the drop-off counter. Simon shifts over to join him, almost unconsciously like he doesn't even realize he's moving towards wherever Jace is at. He reaches out to grab the drinks, his phone shoved between his ear and shoulder. 

"What do you mean _kicked out?"_ Simon hisses, eyes bulging as he takes a frantic step back. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." 

Hands full, he fumbles to catch his phone with his chin, awkwardly looking at Jace with a grimace, head tucked down. He shuffles for a moment, lingering like there's something he wants to say, and Jace _desperately_ wants to hear it. 

"You have to go?" Jace asks, clearing his throat and crossing his arms, inwardly annoyed by the disappointment that fills him when Simon struggles to bob his head. 

"Yeah, sorry," Simon says simply, taking a few steps back. He lifts the drinks in thanks. "Have a good day, Jace, and thanks!"

Before Jace can so much as ask him to come back some other time, Simon is spastically bolting for the door, looking like a disaster of a human being as he goes. He leaves only the strong smell that makes Jace's heart race and the thought that Jace is struggling to dislodge from his mind. 

Is Simon the alpha he's being drawn to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think??? Tell me all your theories, we wanna hear 'em! Hope you enjoyed it my dears, don't hesitate to drop off some kudos and please leave a comment; we truly do love them! <3
> 
> -SOBS


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!! :D Hope you're all enjoying so far. Personally, I am ready to ask this story to marry me because I love it THAT much haha. <3 <3  
> ALSO LOOK at that gorgeous moodboard that sobs created. *heart eyes*

Alec walks down the sidewalk, the sun warm against his face. Underhill is beside him, keeping him company on their way to the sandwich shop. 

“So,” Alec finally breaks the silence, turning to look at his friend. “Are you ever gonna ask the poor boy out and put him out of his misery?”

Underhill startles, turning towards Alec with a look of shock. “What?” he sputters out before looking away, his cheeks turning pink. “I have no idea what you mean. Or  _ who _ you mean. Wait. What?” He gives an awkward chuckle, running his fingers through his curly blonde hair. 

“Right. Of course. My mistake,” Alec says with a little smile, rolling his eyes at his friend. He’s hopeless. These two have been circling each other since they’d been hired. Maybe he should have a sit down with Jace and see if they can’t get these two together. Playing matchmaker has  _ got _ to be better than seeing Underhill’s puppy dog eyes everyday as the alpha silently pines from afar. 

As they walk into the shop, Underhill takes a deep breath, taking in the smell of the shop. “It always smells so good in here.”

“Speaking of smell,” Alec murmurs, stepping into line and looking over the board for which sandwich he’s gonna order today. “I have a burning question to ask you.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Do you smell like cheetos or something?”

Underhill pauses, blinking slowly at Alec. “What?”

Alec shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest. “They say you’re most compatible with someone who smells like all the things you love. And Scott seems to love weed and cheetos. So I was just wondering if you smelled like Cheetos.” 

“That. Alec.” Underhill shakes his head, his lips tipping up into a smile. “That’s not exactly how it works. Though your logic is soundless.”

Alec knocks their shoulders together. He steps up to the cashier, ordering their spiciest sub, needing the extra heat in order to get the full taste. Underhill on the other hand orders something more plain before adding a brownie on the end of his order. 

Alec would be blind not to see how cute these two are. But a little part inside of him clenches with jealousy. He’s never caught someone’s eyes like that. He’s never felt that, heart in your throat, butterflies in your belly, warm all over feeling from an alpha. Sure, he’s found people attractive, but it’s not the same. Alec tries not to worry about his nose, but some days it’s hard when everyone around him talks about scents like it’s the only way to find a mate. 

What if his true mate has already walked past him and Alec just didn’t realize, didn’t  _ scent _ him like they do in the movies? What if his chance is already  _ gone _ ?

Alec might not be an average omega but he still dreams about the apple pie life, having an alpha at his side, a few pups running around the bookstore with him. But everytime he tries to date he feels no spark, no compatibility. What if he really is broken in more ways than just his nose?

Thankfully, he’s pulled out of his inner anguish with the delivery of their food. 

“Thanks,” he says out of habit, frowning when the waitress drops his food and scurries back behind the counter. 

Underhill just shrugs. “Your brows are  _ very _ scary before people get to know you.”

Alec shakes the dark cloud away, snorting at his friend. Everything’s fine. He just has to believe all the things his siblings try nailing into his head. He might not be an average omega but there’s an alpha out there for him. Alec’s just gotta wait him out. Who knows, maybe the alpha of his dreams is right around the corner. 

~~~

After watching Scott almost trip while Underhill gives him the brownie he ordered, Alec gets back to work. He takes his time, feeling no need to rush. He flips the sign on the door, nodding in greeting as two men walk in. 

One of them is shorter with messy hair and wearing a graphic tee. He gives Alec a giant grin before darting through the bookstore towards the coffee shop. There’s a pep in his step that Alec frowns at. He better not be thinking of getting coffee before cruising through the bookstore. Alec lets out an annoyed growl just thinking about the last time someone tried that. 

The second man walks in, stopping in his tracks when he catches sight of Alec. Alec cuts the growl off, not wanting to scare a customer off. Again. Underhill tells him he needs to put on his ‘customer service’ persona if he wants to stay in business and apparently growling at people isn’t part of that persona. 

“Hi,” he greets kindly. “Were you waiting long?”

Alec finally gets a good look at the customer and his breath leaves his lungs in one long push. The man is  _ beautiful _ . His hair is perfectly quaffed, his eyes lined with black kohl, his smile soft as he looks at Alec. He feels drawn in when he otherwise has no reason to, the tips of his lips tilting up. 

The man freezes when he looks up at Alec. For a moment, the man looks like he  _ knows _ Alec, his cheeks turning a pink color as he stares. Just as quickly he snaps out of it, having a ‘now I’m back’ type of moment as his face breaks out into a smile. 

“Only my whole life, darling,” the man says smoothly. Alec frowns in confusion, his brows wrinkling. 

“Right,” he says slowly, stepping away from the door and this beautiful but strange man. “If you need any help with a book let me know,” Alec tells him before quickly turning away and heading towards Underhill. No, he’s not running away, just getting some distance. Totally different. 

The man makes a wounded noise as Alec turns away and honestly, Alec does  _ not _ have time for that. He’s got books to shelve, flyers to design, websites to update. Plus he still has to finish reading the book they’re discussing this weekend for book club.

“That guy bothering you?” Underhill asks under his breath as Alec comes to stand behind the counter. 

“I think he’s harmless,” Alec says back. Then he touches his nose. “Is he an alpha?”

Underhill’s nostrils flair. “Yeah. Pretty sure. Want me to keep an eye on him?”

Alec picks up a stack of books that need to be reshelved, smiling at his friend’s concern. “I think I can handle myself.”

It’s not often that an alpha catches Alec’s eye. Not like this. Sure, he can appreciate when someone is pretty or good looking but never once has an alpha unlocked something inside of him at a first meeting. It makes Alec feel off centered, yet intrigued. 

Alec steps up to the bookshelf, carefully sliding each new book into its place in the display. But he stands to the side, keeping an eye on the alpha. The way he moves draws Alec in and he finds that he can’t pull his eyes away. His hips sway to a soundless beat, his body fluid like a dancer. 

The alpha picks up a book, his perfectly sculpted brow wrinkling as he reads. It’s adorable and Alec finds himself smiling, just barely. The alpha’s pretty brown eyes flit up, catching Alec’s and a fire in his belly ignites. There’s something there. Alec smiles back before looking down at the books he’s putting away. 

Alec’s cheeks heat up, feeling that stare on the back of his neck. But it’s not completely unwanted. The feeling welling up in his chest is not unlike the feeling he gets from camming, knowing he’s desirable, knowing he’s the center of someone’s attention. It lights a small fire inside of him, one he’s unfamiliar with outside the four walls of his room. 

They’re at opposite sides of the store, yet Alec is very aware of the alpha, aware of his movements. When he looks over again, his eyes are drawn to the alpha’s fingers. The way they run over the spines of random books, they way they’re painted with a pretty red color. There’s so much grace and dexterity to the long digits and Alec blushes when he finally pulls his eyes away from them. What  _ is _ it about this guy that’s got Alec feeling like this? He’s not sure he’s  _ ever _ felt like this before. 

Trying to distract himself, Alec grabs another stack, moving to the next bookshelf. His eyes, being drawn without his permission, flick back over to the alpha, realizing he’s moved a bookshelf over as well. They’re slowly moving towards each other, an untitled dance. The alpha looks up at the same time and his lips raise slightly. Right before Alec moves away, the alpha full on smiles with teeth and all, making butterflies erupt in Alec’s belly. 

They go on like that, meeting each other’s eyes before looking away, smiling shyly at one another. There’s a playful, silent flirtation going on. For once, Alec embraces it. He’s having  _ fun _ . Enjoying the attention, liking the playfulness of it. He knows he’s stony. His siblings call him the salt shaker for a reason, but right now, he feels his hard exterior cracking just the slightest bit. There’s potential here and Alec’s okay with seeing what’ll happen next. 

The next bookshelf is filled with mysteries, kinda like Alec’s new alpha friend. The man is dressed to the nines, purple pants, a black shirt, and a stylish jacket. If Alec was interested in fashion he’s sure he’d be impressed. It begs the question of what this alpha does. Is he some business man on lunch? Does he work in fashion? Maybe he has his own line of makeup? Is he a traveling magician who travels from city to city wooing every omega he sees with his magical fingers? Alec admits the last thing is probably pulling at straws and he’s been reading too many books lately, sue him. 

Alec looks over, finding the alpha closer still. There’s only one bookshelf between them now. For some unknown reason, Alec feels drawn to this random alpha. It feels like there’s an invisible line, tugging him closer and closer. Or maybe like he’s been a kite drifting and finally someone’s grabbed the end of his string. 

The alpha clears his throat and Alec’s eyes jump up. Alec’s on his knees putting books away on the bottom shelf. The alpha is there, leaning against the end of the bookshelf, looking casual and beautiful, his eyes bright as they gaze down at Alec. 

“I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced,” the alpha says, his voice coming out smooth and confident. Alec’s face stays blank despite the way his lips wish to curl up into a smile. “My name is Magnus.”

Magnus. An interesting name for an interesting alpha. 

“Alec.”

Alec stands up, wiping his black jeans off only to get a neck full of alpha. He freezes for a moment, trying to get his bearings. What the actual fuck? It only takes a moment to realize that the second Alec was upright, Magnus is invading his space, pushing his  _ face _ against Alec’s  _ throat _ . 

Now, Alec’s not really on top of social norms but he knows  _ this _ is not acceptable behavior between  _ strangers _ . Alec shoves the alpha’s chest as hard as he can, making Magnus stumble back and tumble onto his ass. 

“What the fuck?” Alec demands, letting his lips curl up into a silent snarl. Magnus on the other hand looks wounded, his face a mask of surprise and hurt that Alec can’t even think about understanding.  _ Alec’s _ the one who’s just been violated. 

Alec lets out an annoyed growl as he steps up into Magnus’ space, pulling him up to his feet by the front of his dress shirt. With a hand curled around his jacket lapel, Alec pulls the alpha through his bookstore towards the front door. 

“You’re lucky you only harassed me and not one of my employees or a customer, you fucking alpha-hole.” Alec drags the alpha through the front door before giving him a final shove for good measure. “Don’t even think about showing your face in my store again unless you learn some fucking manners. Next time try thinking with your head instead of your knot.”

“You don’t understand,” Magnus gets out before Alec is closing the door with his usual scowl. 

“Gonna be okay?” Underhill asks, his face calm like they’re talking about the weather, as Alec steps back behind the counter, slumping down in the chair. 

Alec nods. “Aren’t I always?” He looks out the front window of his shop as the alpha takes out his phone and makes a call. Magnus flaps his hands in the air, gesturing wildly at the shop before hanging his head, his shoulders slumping. 

“Hey, Andrew?”

Underhill looks up from the computer with a raised brow. “Yeah, Alec?”

“Why are the hot ones always crazy?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, Sunday again!!! We hope you've had a wonderful weekend and that next week treats ya kindly. 
> 
> I, for one, am having a great time writing this fic and adore it so much! Without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy ;)

The pills are round and white, and he stares down at them with a furrow in his brow. It's been a part of his routine to take one daily, right along with his scent blockers, and no longer doing that is...an adjustment. 

Maybe this is a terrible fucking idea. Jace isn't ready to have his second heat in his entire _life._ He has no idea how the fuck he's going to get through it, through the burning and the slick and the _need._ Technically, he could take his suppressants right until the six year mark before it reaches critical levels of danger. It's _extremely_ unwise, but it's not like Jace has always made the best choices in his life. 

His fingers shake as he reaches in and pulls out one pill, staring at it with intense consideration. He could, he really could. He can put off this impending dread for just a bit longer, maybe wait until he's a little more settled into life before he tries this. 

Who is he kidding? He's _never_ going to be stable in life. He's a fucking mess, and he knows it. 

"What are you doing?" 

Jace jolts and hisses out a quiet _fuck_ as the pill slips from his grip and lands back into the bottle with a dull _tink._ Slowly, glaring, he turns around to take in his adopted brother, who's watching him in an unimpressed fashion, an eyebrow arched. The best thing about living with his siblings is how their proximity soothes each other. The worst? Their proximity doesn't allow for much privacy. 

Alec's eyes are narrowed now as he takes in the open bottle in Jace's hands, his lips tipping down into a frown, the skin around his eyes tightening with concern. He's been in a shitty mood since yesterday, but even he doesn't seem to understand what has him so discomfited. He just seems...off, more snappy and annoyed, irritated by the simplest of things. But now, at this, he softens into his worry, arms dropping from where they're crossed. 

"I'm not doing _anything,"_ Jace mutters. 

Alec jerks his chin to the bottle. "Did you take any? Jace, _answer_ me. Did you--" 

"No! No, I didn't fucking take any, alright?" Jace braces the sink and sighs, his eyes slipping closed as he hangs his head. "Just my scent blockers, still. But I--Alec, I _want_ to take them." 

There's a long moment where Alec doesn't reply, then he yells out, "Izzy!" 

Jace groans and opens his eyes, staring at himself in the mirror. He looks a little exhausted, which isn't that surprising. Coming off the suppressants aren't anything like getting on them--there's no discomfort, or nausea, or pain. Even still, Jace is fucking _fixating_ on the heat he knows will be coming in about three months, to the point that he's not really sleeping all that well. This is fucking _hard,_ and he'd known it would be, but for the first time in his life since his very first heat, he's genuinely scared. 

From far off, he can hear the click of Izzy's shoes, and shortly after, he can pick up her scent. A smoky apple aroma, like applewood over a fire, ever so slightly sweet and always soothing, much like Alec's. She joins Alec in the doorway, carefully taking in the scene, and she sighs. 

"Did you--" 

"For the last time, _no,_ I didn't take any." 

"But he _wants_ to," Alec tattles. 

Izzy takes a deep breath, lets it out, and then steps into the room, holding out her hand. "You can't. You _know_ you can't, Jace. Whether it is now, within the healthy range of time, or later, when you could _die,_ you're going to have to stop them." 

"I know," Jace mumbles, glaring when she waggles her fingers pointedly. "I just--I'm not _ready."_

"There isn't going to be a time that you are," Izzy says apologetically, eyeing him in sympathy. She reaches out further. "Give them to me." 

"Do you know how much these cost?" Jace says, shaking the bottle at her. 

Izzy snatches them quickly, arching an eyebrow at him as she marches over to the toilet. "Yes, and I also know how much you make at the cafe," she tells him without an ounce of guilt, and she turns the bottle over, dumping the pills into the toilet. 

When she flushes them, Jace sighs. 

"That was for your own good," Alec tells him firmly. 

Jace turns around and leans back against the sink, dragging his fingers through his hair. "How the fuck am I supposed to do this? I've had one heat, just _one._ Now I have to have _four?_ No suppressants or scent blockers for a year. Do you even--can you even comprehend how fucking _hard_ this is?" 

"Well," Alec says dryly, "actually I can." 

"Yeah, but you've had your heats every single time, Alec," Jace snaps, looking up to glare at him. "How do you do it? How do you just...deal with it?" 

Alec sighs and eyes him softly. "No, it is not the most comfortable experience in the world, but it's natural. To me, it feels natural." 

"But the...the _desire_ for--" 

"For a knot. For a mate. For sex. I _know,_ Jace, trust me, I know. There's nothing _wrong_ with that, you know. I actually enjoy it." 

"I don't _want_ all of that, to need an alpha, to beg for it like I'm--like I'm fucking broken without it." Jace wrinkles his nose, hating how he sounds like he's whining, but it's _true._ "That's not me." 

"It's not like that, not for all alphas." Izzy smiles at him softly, reaching out to squeeze his arm. "I just mean that not all alphas see it like that. You're not broken for having needs, and any alpha worth anything would be honored to fulfill them." 

"And _I'm_ not broken," Alec says firmly, gesturing to himself. "Sure, my nose doesn't work, and I don't have a mate, but there's nothing broken about me. I get through my heat every three months right by myself, and honestly, I enjoy myself most of the time." 

Jace grits his jaw and looks away, averting his eyes. He loves them for trying, and he _knows_ they're right, but they don't get it. That's not their fault; it's not like he's actually told them his real problem. 

See, the thing is, Jace doesn't want to go through a heat because it feels like losing control. He already feels like a mess in every other regard, just a disaster with no way to get himself together, and inviting that into his omega lifestyle--or, at this point in time, _lack_ of one--isn't something he's looking forward to. 

He doesn't want to be so horny that he can't think straight. He doesn't want to feel like he's on fire, or be reduced to a whimpering mess willing to listen to whatever whim of the alpha he's with, or want to _nest_ and be _emotional_ and and and… Jace doesn't need to be taken care of, he fucking _doesn't._

"God, I wish I could have been an alpha, or a beta, even," Jace admits in a croak, reaching up to rub at the light blond scruff on his cheek. 

"But you're an _omega,"_ Izzy says gently, stepping close to him, looking up into his eyes. "You are, and you have to accept that. Be who you _are,_ Jace." 

"She's right." Alec moves forward too, leaning against the sink beside Jace, shoulder-to-shoulder. "Take it from me, being an omega can either be the worst thing that's ever happened to you, or the best. But only you can decide which." 

Jace sighs and drops his head over on Alec's shoulder, letting Izzy hug them both from the front, wrapping her arms around them. They stand like that in silence, calm and quiet, taking comfort from each other's touch. Right here, right now, he forgets all his worries as his siblings crowd him. 

For now, being an omega looks like the worst thing that's ever happened to him, but he desperately hopes there's some way to change that. 

* * *

Jace smells him before he sees him. 

His head snaps up when that citrusy scent hits him fully in the face, making his mouth water and all the air escape him at once. For a moment, he fumbles with the drink he's making, but he instantly gets himself together. 

Slowly, Jace looks up and out at the patrons. He spots Simon almost immediately, and next to him is a _very_ pretty girl with bright red hair and an even brighter smile. Her arm is loosely looped through his, and they're both laughing as they move over into the line. 

Jace inhales deeply, focusing intensely on picking up on scents _outside_ of Simon, which is extremely hard to do when Simon's smell makes him want to groan pitifully. It is not normal for _anyone_ to smell that fucking good. After a moment, he picks up on the girl's, the smell of rainstorms and the after impressions of thunder, but ever so slightly muted--she's clearly an omega, as alpha's scents, to him, are a bit stronger and cause a deeper reaction, like Simon's. She smells nice, is the thing. 

He watches them interact as he goes through the next few orders, barely paying attention outside of watching them move up in the line. They're close, that much he can tell. They laugh and talk a lot, Simon dipping down to murmur in her ear, her head tipping back as she cackles. The longer he watches them, the more irritated he gets. 

It's irrational how annoyed he's getting, but he can't _help it._ Simon smells really fucking good, and Jace has a _very_ strong reaction to his scent, so he would have been a compatible alpha. And, right now, that's exactly what he's looking for. It's a damn shame that Simon already has an omega, because for a moment, Jace had considered offering to take that role, at least during his heat anyway. 

When they reach the counter, Jace mindlessly hip-checks Scott out of the way to smile woodenly and handle their order himself. Scott blinks at him, but he raises his hands in surrender before moving over to take Jace's previous position. 

"Hi," Jace grits out flatly. 

Simon beams at him. "Jace, hey! You were right, man. I _did_ drink the coffee and had to come back." 

"Yeah, _that's_ why," the girl mutters, coughing in her fist when Simon throws her a glare. 

Jace stares at the girl. "And who are you?" 

"Clary Fray," she says, smiling widely and offering her hand over the counter. 

"Pleasure," Jace mutters, sounding anything but sincere, and he very pointedly doesn't shake her hand. "What can I get for you two?" 

Clary blinks rapidly and drops her hand, clearing her throat. "Oh, I'm just here to--"

"If you're not ordering, then don't take up time from people who are." Jace dismisses her entirely and raises his eyebrows at Simon, hands balled up into fists on the counter. He licks the inside of his top lip, just fucking _annoyed._ "What do you want, Simon?" 

Simon looks a little stunned. "Oh, well, uh...just what I ordered last time, I guess." 

"And I'm supposed to know that _why?"_ Jace snaps, tossing up a hand. "I'm not a mind-reader." 

"Clearly," Simon mutters, wrinkling his nose. He shares a look with Clary. "Two latte's please, one with extra caramel. And I mean _extra._ My boss has been having a _really_ bad week. He's, uh, sad right now, so the extra might--" 

"Don't need a backstory," Jace says sharply, moving over to the cash register to stab at the keys and ring up the order. With a scowl, he looks up at Simon and says, "That will be eight fifty." 

Simon's eyebrows hike up. "Eight fifty? But I only paid seven twelve last time." 

"You weren't charged for the extra caramel _last time,"_ Jace grinds out, holding out a hand. 

"Jeez," Simon mutters, reaching in his pocket to dig out his wallet. As he grabs the money, he frowns at Jace in open annoyance. "What, are you having a bad day or something? Because, _last time,_ you weren't a freaking asshole." 

_"Simon,"_ Clary hisses, her eyes bulging. 

Jace goes stiff, nostrils flaring, doing his best to ignore how utterly amazing Simon smells. He grabs the money when Simon passes it over and circles a finger to gesture at the room. "Yeah, so this place? I own it. Might want to bite your fucking tongue or I'll have you removed." 

_"Jace!"_ Scott yelps, apparently done keeping his mouth shut as he lingers behind the coffee machines warily, his eyes wide in shock. 

"What?" Jace snaps as he slams the register closed and stomps over to grab the disposable cups, slamming everything around as he goes about making the drinks. 

Scott moves over to apologize to Clary and Simon, throwing Jace stunned looks, but Jace ignores them. He grinds his teeth as he squirts the caramel into the cup, then squirts some more, and then _some more._ He pushes it down over and over, fully pissed off now for no fucking reason. 

Once the drinks finish, he marches over to the pickup counter and smacks the cups down, crossing his arms and waiting. Again, he smells Simon before he comes into view, and this time, the scent doesn't soothe him in the least. Now that he knows that scent is for someone _else_ to smell, it just makes him even more angry, something sharp and hot twisting in his chest. 

"You know," Simon mutters as he grabs the cups, frowning at Jace all the while, "my best friend actually wanted to _work_ here. I assured her that you were a nice guy. Good to know that you showed her I was wrong." 

All at once, Jace's anger seeps out of him like a clump of fog rolling over pastures, drifting away as quick as it came. He blinks as his mind clears, and _fuck,_ what the hell is wrong with him? He's never been jealous like _this_ in his entire life, and he doesn't even _know_ Simon. That's just...uncalled for. 

"Wait," Jace says with a wince when Simon takes a step back. He wearily swipes at his face, eyeing Simon sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I just--I've had my own _really_ bad week. That was… I shouldn't have acted like that. Here, just--just come back to the register and let me give you a refund. Your drinks are free today, and the next time if you _do_ come back, and--and tell your friend to come up here and see me, and I'll give her an interview." 

Simon frowns at him for a moment longer, but the annoyance drains from his face. "Are you--I mean, it's probably not my place, but are you alright?" 

"Yeah," Jace says with a sigh, "I'm just an asshole. Sorry, again. Please let me give you a refund. And seriously, tell your friend to come up here." 

"Well," Simon says cheerfully, "she's already here." 

Jace blinks as Simon nods pointedly over at Clary, who is still talking to Scott. "Oh. She's not your--she's your best friend?" 

"Yep," Simon tells him, smiling slightly. 

"I'm going to have to hire her after how I acted, aren't I?" Jace asks flatly. 

Simon's smile stretches. "Yeah, probably." 

"Again, I...uh," Jace pauses, grimacing, and Simon outright laughs at him. 

"No, man, I get it," Simon says in amusement. "Stress can make even the best of us be jerks. Just, uh, maybe aim it somewhere else next time." 

Jace's small smile is full of chagrin. "Right, sorry." 

"Make it up to me by hiring my best friend?" Simon asks with a cheeky smile. 

"If she wants to work here after that," Jace says with a snort, "then I'll put her on the payroll _tomorrow."_

Fifteen minutes later finds Clary at the table, filling out paperwork to start her new job. Jace has already apologized once and refuses to do it anymore, but Clary thankfully doesn't seem to need more than the first. She jumps on the chance to get the job, and when Simon left to go back to work, Clary stayed to get the process going. 

The bookshop, as always, closes while there's a lull in the cafe, so Alec and Underhill wander over and get to meet Clary. It's mostly cordial smiles before Alec is jumping at the first chance to pull Jace aside and talk to him, leaving Clary to her paperwork and Scott to flounder as Underhill smiles at him. 

"Izzy's coming for lunch," Alec tells him with a small smile. "She's already on her way." 

"Oh, fun," Jace replies easily. "Been awhile since she had time to get away from the lab and come eat lunch with us." 

They both move over to the door to wait for Izzy, perking up when she comes ambling up to it. She smiles brightly at them as she steps in, leaning in for a hug with first Alec and then Jace. However, when she pulls back, her nostrils flare and her pupils expand to nearly take over the dark brown irises. 

"What is…" Izzy stops, inhaling deep and leaning forward to scent at the air in front of them. "Oh, that's--that's _lovely."_

"O...kay," Jace says slowly, sharing a confused look with Alec. "You alright, Izzy?" 

"Did you introduce a new coffee I don't know about or something?" Izzy steps closer, inhaling deeper, swallowing thickly. "God, that is--that's _insanely_ good. What is that?" 

"Nothing," Jace murmurs, carefully taking a step back from Izzy. "Probably just one of my customers who smells good to you, that's all. You know how it works, Izzy. Come on, come meet my new employee." 

Izzy hums, sounding a little dazed, but she lets Jace and Alec lead her towards the others. "No, no, this is different," she murmurs. "This is--" 

"Clary," Jace interrupts, getting Clary's attention, "this is my sister, Izzy. You'll see her stop in for coffee a lot, so try and--" 

His words cut off abruptly as Clary turns around, smiling politely, only for her smile to fall as her nostrils flare wide. She's up and out of her seat in a second, nearly swaying, and Jace's blinks in confusion. 

"May I?" Izzy chokes out, her eyes wide.

Clary licks her lips and whispers, "Yes, yes, of course.

Jace's mouth drops open when Izzy surges forward to...well, to basically shove her entire face into Clary's neck. 

"Izzy, manners!" Alec scolds sharply, reaching out to touch Izzy, only to snatch his hand back when Izzy growls at him. 

It's...not a playful growl. 

"My mate," Izzy rumbles, reaching up to cup Clary's neck and scent her some more. 

Clary hums a small laugh, eyes fluttering. "So it would seem. Wow, you are _pretty._ Um, Jace, not that I don't, uh, want the job, but me and...Izzy should probably get to know each other a little better."

"Yeah, I mean--yeah," Jace says, clearing his throat as he steps back to give them a wide berth. Izzy seems in no mood to deal with anyone outside of Clary at the moment, so no one interferes when they start stumbling towards the door, Izzy making some kind of sound that resembles a purr and Clary sighing as if she's in heaven. Weakly, Jace calls out, "Have fun. See you on Monday!" 

There's no response, and the door closes behind the girls, leaving the remaining people mystified. 

"True mates," Scott says conversationally. "Well, I'll be damned. That doesn't happen every day." 

"Not even in the same week," Underhill agrees. 

Jace shares a look with Alec, their faces splitting into wide grins. Izzy has a true _mate._ An alpha has found her omega. This is _amazing,_ and they both couldn't be happier for her. Even still, their smiles drain ever so slightly at the same time, and neither of them has to explain why. Of course they're happy for Izzy, for them both, but it's just…

Well, for Alec, he won't ever be able to smell his true mate, should he ever have one. As for Jace, he has scent blockers, so his true mate--if he were to have one--wouldn't be able to smell him until he's forced to remove them. 

Two sides of the same coin, they are. 

They both shake it off and smile fondly, pleased with their sister's happiness. She deserves it, and at least one of them gets to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope that was as fun for you as it was for me. If it was, drop me off a comment telling me about it! :D
> 
> Ta!
> 
> -SOBS


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! :D   
> As always, make sure to show Sobs some love for these brilliant moodboards, everytime they send me a new one I'm struck with how awesome and perfect they are!!
> 
> Enjoy <3

It’s Tuesday when the first delivery shows up. Alec watches in confusion as a delivery woman comes into his bookshop holding a big display of flowers. She looks around until Underhill goes and greets her. Alec sits behind the desk as Underhill smiles wide and takes the flowers. Huh. Maybe Scott grew a pair and sent them? Only, Underhill is laughing as he sets them down on the desk in front of Alec. 

“For Alec,” Underhill says, wiggling his brows. “You got a secret admirer or something?”

Alec stands up, tilting his head to the side. “Uh,” he murmurs, plucking the little envelope from the flowers. “Not that I’m aware of.” Sure he’s gotten gifts from fans but those all go to his PO Box, never the store. His eyes widen as he reads the note inside. 

_ Alec, _

_ I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday. It was incredibly rude of me and I truly have no excuse. I hope to eventually earn your trust.  _

_ The alphahole,  _

_ Magnus _

Underhill’s face turns red as he lets out a laugh. “He really called himself ‘the alphahole’?”

Alec nods, unable to keep his smile away. He puts the flowers on the corner of the desk, begrudgingly admitting they look nice there. 

Wednesday starts like any other day. Alec opens the store, smiling to himself when he hears Jace singing across the way, getting things ready for the day. He mentioned trying out a new recipe and wanted to get an early start to his morning. His singing is loud and obnoxious and it makes Alec feel at home. He sits behind the desk, getting the computer up and running before making sure the til is ready to go and doesn’t need any extra change. 

“Morning, man,” Jace greets as he walks through the bookstore, holding a cup in his hand. 

“No food or beverages in the bookstore, Jace. You  _ know _ how I feel about that!”

Jace rolls his eyes. “Not for me,” he says, setting the coffee down in front of Alec. “Got an interesting call this morning. Some guy wanting to buy the cute omega in the bookstore his morning coffee.”

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Alec hisses to himself, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Jace snorts in amusement. “Did you at least charge him double?”

Jace tilts his head. “Of course. What sorta brother would I be if I didn’t charge him double so you could get another later this afternoon?”

“You’re the best.”

Jace walks back over to the coffee shop, nodding his head. “Don’t I know it,” he calls back, waving over his shoulder at Alec. 

“Thought there was no beverages allowed,” Meliorn says with a look at Alec’s cup, his hands rubbing the sides of his large, rounded belly. 

“You’re like a fucking hound,” Alec complains, glaring at Meliorn. Meliorn is a regular customer, coming in at least once a week, usually with a couple of his kids in tow. 

Meliorn taps his nose, giving Alec a wink before going back to browsing. Meliorn is the exact opposite of Alec, having an enhanced sense of smell. Alec swears he’d be able to sniff out  _ anything _ . 

Putting Meliorn and his overactive nose out of his mind, Alec stares at the cup for a long moment before finally letting out a sigh and picking it up. Something inside his chest is softening and he’s not sure he likes it. 

Thursday is a great day. Right up until it’s not. Alec stands on the sideline and watches as his little sister finds her true mate. It’s-- well, it’s honestly just like the movies. They’re instantly attached at the hip, scenting each other and growling at anyone who comes close. It’s cute, the way his sister goes all alpha for Clary. 

Alec is happy for them. He  _ is _ . Yet, there’s an ache in his chest as he watches them leave. Alec will never have that moment. It’s not like he’s just realizing this now. He’s known since he was old enough to understand true mates. That doesn’t mean he has to enjoy the painful reminder. 

As Alec goes back to work, restocking bookshelves and seeing what needs reordering, he can’t help his mind from wandering. What would it be like to have an alpha come in here and declare Alec his true mate? His mind conjures up the image of Magnus, with his beautiful face and graceful fingers and perfect eyes. Just the thought has his stomach turning deliciously, butterflies flying around. Alec wants to stay mad, wants to hold a grudge on the alpha. But then he thinks about the flowers that are still blooming and beautiful at the front desk. He thinks about his coffees yesterday. God fucking damn it, Alec’s getting  _ soft _ in his old age, that’s the only explanation.

The front door opens and the same young delivery woman from the other day walks in. Underhill accepts the package with a bright smile, no doubt enjoying all this extra teasing ammunition he’s getting from this. 

“For me again? Or did Scott get you something?”

Underhill’s cheeks brighten with a blush as he slides the box across the desk. “Stop being so salty and enjoy the present, asshole.”

Alec ignores Underhill in favor of looking the box over. He pulls a boxcutter from his pocket, sliding it over the tape and pulling the flaps open. Alec’s fingers run over the material inside the box, his inner omega loving how soft and warm it is. 

“Well, what is it?” Underhill asks, pulling Alec from the weird trance this gift has put him in. He slams it shut, letting out a growl at his friend. 

“Nothing. Just a stupid sweater,” he says, slamming the box shut. He picks it up, walking towards the back room. 

“You might be the only omega I’ve ever met to hate courting gifts.”

_ Courting gifts _ ? Is that what this is all about? In the backroom, Alec slowly opens the box again. He stares at the grey sweater a long moment before pulling it out. It’s exactly the type of sweater he would wear before starting a cam session. It’ll be soft against his skin and make  _ him _ look soft to his viewers. Under the sweater is a blanket that Alec immediately wants to add to his nest. Alec curses this damn alpha for making him feel like this. And at the same time, he secretly hopes the gifts aren’t going to stop. 

Friday gives Alec a gift hand delivered by that same guy that came in with Magnus on Monday. He struts up to the counter, a wide smile on his face and a shoebox in his hand. “Can I help you?” Alec asks, barely looking up from the computer. 

“Umm, yeah? Are you Alec?”

Alec looks up, raising his brow. “Yep.”

“Right,” the guy says. “I’m Simon.” Simon waits for Alec to respond but all he does is lean back, folding his arms over his chest. “Okay. So this is really weird but my boss wanted me to give you this.” 

Simon puts the box on the desk, slowly sliding it towards Alec. “Did you need something else? Like to actually buy a book or something?”

Simon’s cheeks pinken under Alec’s unimpressed stare. He taps his fingers against the desk, putting Alec’s nerves on edge. He’s about to kick the guy out when he blurts out, “I don’t wanna overstep or like, put my nose where it doesn’t belong but my boss is a really, really good guy. He’s all about making sure omegas are treated with respect and kindness. I mean hell, he puts up with me on a daily basis. Plus, he’s been so mopey and upset since Monday. He can’t stop sighing and good Lord, he was dramatic before but now it’s so much worse. If I hear ‘the omega that got away’ one more time I might literally scream. That’s not even touching how his sweet tooth’s gotten out of control. So--” Simon pauses to take a gulp of breath. “Could you just give him a second chance?”

There’s a long moment of silence as Alec stares up at Simon. His scowl only seems to grow as he stands, forcibly taking the shoe box into his hands. “You’re right,” he says, his voice icy. “You really  _ shouldn’t _ put your nose where it doesn’t belong.” Alec sits back down and without even looking up adds, “go bother the Lightwood that actually likes you.”

Simon makes a noise of distress in the back of his throat before turning and walking towards the coffee shop. Once his back is turned, Alec’s face breaks out into a smile as his fingers trace the shoe box. 

Alec opens it, smiling even wider when he finds the box filled with books. It’s no secret that Alec loves books, loves being transported into new worlds, living a thousand different lives through the eyes of a thousand different people. Books are precious. Telling someone your favorite books says something about you, so this gift is so much more than just new reading material. 

They’re all used and when Alec picks up the first one, he’s startled to find writing inside. Flipping through the pages, he finds notes and highlighting and thoughts all written in the margin. This is. Alec lets out a long breath as he stares at this gift. This might be the most special gift he’s ever received. A warmth curls deep in his belly as he flips through all the books, each of them having the same inside. This is the best way for Alec to see what kind of person Magnus truly is and without even reading, he has a feeling he’s going to like what he finds. 

Saturday is a whole different ball game. Alec spends the day feeling off centered and weird. He checks his calendar twice, just making sure his heat isn’t creeping up on him without him knowing. But nope, that’s not due for another month. So finally, he locks himself in his room with one of Magnus’ books, puts on the sweater Magnus got him, and gets comfortable in his nest, which has the new blanket tucked in it from Magnus. 

Alec’s inner omega lets out a sigh of relief once he’s safely tucked in his nest. He relaxes, reading the day away, only interrupted when Jace stops by to make sure Alec eats something. 

It’s not until later that night, when he’s logging onto his camming account that Alec wonders how Magnus would feel about his second job. Would any alpha really be okay with Alec doing this? He shrugs it off. It’s not like it matters anyway. 

“Hey guys,” Alec greets with a little smile, already slipping into his online persona. “Glad you’re all here tonight.” When TheWickedWarlock’s name pops up in the chat, Alec’s belly floods with warmth and his smile widens. “How’s everyone’s week been? Anything noteworthy happen?”

TheWickedWarlock responds and Alec has to fight to keep his smile in place. “You met your mate?” he asks in surprise. “Then why are you online instead of with them? Aren’t you worried what they’d think of you watching me?”

TheWickedWarlock: ‘Oh. I don’t think they’ll mind one bit, darling. And by the way, I love your new sweater.’ 

Alec nods along like he understands, going into what he has planned for the night. He strips for them, touches himself for them, fucks his fist before fucking his fleshlight. But his heart isn’t into it. All he can think about is TheWickedWarlock finding his mate. It’s only a matter of time before Alec stops seeing his name on the screen. His inner omega is mourning right along with him, feeling so utterly alone despite the hundreds of faceless people watching him. 

At the end of the night, Alec curls up with Magnus’ sweater and blanket, clutching it tight to his chest as he falls asleep. 

~~~

“I think I have a crush on that fucking knothead,” Alec blurts out Sunday afternoon. 

“Damn it, Alec,” Underhill says, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You couldn’t figure that out  _ tomorrow _ ?”

Alec growls at his friend. “I’m being serious.”

“So am I! I had a bet going with Jace. He said less than a week, I said more. Now I owe him fifty bucks.” Underhill shakes his head. “Who even  _ are _ you and what have you done with Alec? Seriously. Since when do you have a crush. Especially with someone who got all up in your business like that?”

Alec opens his mouth and closes it a few times, staring at his friend. After a moment all he can do is shrug. “I have no idea. Why do I feel like this? I can’t stop thinking about him and he keeps giving me all these gifts and I’m just so fucking  _ woo’ed _ .” 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say it sounds like you’ve met your true mate.”

Alec freezes, his hand halfway to the bookshelf, a book dangling in midair. “That. I’m not. No.” He shakes his head. “That can’t be it. Magnus would have  _ said _ something.”

Underhill pats his shoulder. “You’re right. What kind of idiot would keep that to himself?”

People are already gathering over in the little nook area that’s meant for book club. Alec doesn’t always participate, rather getting random work done while it’s going on, being present but unseen and unheard. He likes knowing people are reading and discussing books but when he’s not in front of a camera, Alec would rather not be the center of attention. 

Raphael Santiago walks in, dressed to impress just as always. Alec wonders if the alpha even owns a pair of sweatpants. The frown on his face makes Alec pause. “Everything okay?”

Raphael nods, looking extremely uncomfortable. He lets out a sigh before beginning. “I have a friend outside who’d like to be part of the book club discussion tonight.”

“Okay,” Alec says slowly. 

“You’re apparently not his biggest fan. Says he made an ass of himself in here the other day.” Alec heart speeds up, his hand clenching the book he’s holding. “I’ve known Magnus for a very long time, Alec. I’m not sure what he did the other day but I can vouch for him. He’s a good alpha and an even better man.”

“Yeah,” Alec says softly. “Okay. That’s fine.” 

Raphael turns back towards the front of the store and Alec does the most mature thing he can think of. He hides out in the backroom. After closing the door, he lets out a long sigh only to freeze when he realizes he’s not alone. 

“Really?”

Alec groans, rubbing at his face. “Don’t even start,” he tells Underhill through clenched teeth. “I’ll go back out. Just give me a second.”

Underhill steps closer, his face serious. “I’ve never seen you like this before.”

Alec snorts. “I’ve never  _ felt _ like this before.”

“Just go out there and snag your alpha.”

“Right,” Alec says. “Because that’s so fucking easy. I have no experience with this. I’m too big and too growly for most alphas.”

Underhill just shrugs. “You might act salty and mean but your scent this week has been sickeningly sweet. You’ve got it bad.”

Alec scowls, wishing his glare could actually hurt Underhill. “You know I can’t control my scent. That’s not fair. Keep your damn nose to yourself.”

“Just  _ go _ . What’s the worst that could happen?”

With a final growl, Alec makes his way out of the backroom. Thankfully, book club is already in full swing. Alec lets out the breath he was holding, quietly making his way to his desk. His eyes find Magnus because of course they do. That pull in his belly is back and he can’t seem to push it down. 

Magnus is dressed in a red jacket over a black button up and black slacks. He’s just as beautiful as Alec remembers him, maybe even more so. Those fingers that Alec is embarrassed to admit have starred in a few of his fantasies this week, wrap around the book they’re all discussing, gently tapping the cover. Alec pulls his eyes away, only to look up into Magnus’ eyes. He’s been caught but he doesn’t look away. Instead, Alec’s lips curl up slightly, matching Magnus’ warm smile. 

Those butterflies that are flying about in Alec’s belly burst, making him giddy with warmth and anticipation. Whatever happened that first meeting is history and Alec’s ready to get to know the real Magnus, the man who’s woo’ing him, the alpha who gifted such lovely gifts, the beautiful person in front of him. 

All through book club, Alec sits at his desk, trying to get some bookwork done. But it’s hard when he can hear that smooth as silk voice talking, giving insightful feedback on the book. Not only is he gorgeous but he’s brilliant as well. Alec’s in so deep. These feelings are overwhelming but Alec decides he doesn’t mind, instead leaning into them, letting himself get washed away. 

At the end, once everyone is making their way out the door, Magnus stops at the desk. He looks  _ nervous _ and Alec’s inner omega lets out a whine, wanting to take the wrinkle between his brows away. 

“Do you wanna grab some dinner?” Alec blurts out, his mouth dropping open in surprise. That’s not what he meant to say. But he doesn’t regret it, not when Magnus’ face breaks out into a smile. 

“Yes,” Magnus says straight away, not worrying about disguising his eagerness. “I would love that.”

“Don’t worry,” Underhill murmurs from beside Alec. “I’ll lock up.”

Alec curses the blush on his cheeks as he slides into his jacket, falling in line beside Magnus as they walk out of the shop. Out on the street, Alec takes in a deep breath, the air feeling crisp as he sucks it in. When he opens his eyes again, he finds Magnus staring at him, a fond smile on his face. “What?”

“Oh nothing,” Magnus murmurs, looking away and playing with his ear cuff. “You’re just very, very beautiful.”

Alec looks away. He’s never been called  _ beautiful _ . Not in real life anyway. TheWickedWarlock calls him that all the time though. Alec pushes that away as hard as he can, not wanting to think about that alpha while on a date with Magnus. 

“You too,” he says quietly. “Beautiful, that is. You.” Alec huffs. “I think you’re beautiful, too.”

Magnus lets out a startled chuckle, like he can barely believe what he’s hearing. And honestly, that’s fair, since Alec seems to be surprising himself tonight. Steeling himself, Alec reaches over, taking Magnus’ hand and lacing their fingers together. 

Pretending like nothing is out of the ordinary despite the way Alec’s insides are slowly turning to goo, Alec nods towards the restaurant down the street. “Shall we?”

Magnus waves his hand in front of them. “Of course, darling. Thank you for accepting my apology.”

They walk hand in hand. “Thank you for being an alpha worth forgiving.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday, again!!! I don't know about y'all, but last chapter just made me so happy! We've been having so much fun with this story, and we are so thankful for all of the wonderful feedback! Thank you all so, so much...and without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Alec smells...lighter. 

Jace can't help but inhale the  _ happy  _ uptick of his scent as he walks past to open his bookshop. It's a nice smell, especially since Jace knows it means he's in possibly the best mood he's ever been in. 

The thing is…Jace may be just a little, just a tad bit, perhaps  _ possibly  _ a little jealous. 

Okay, a lot jealous. 

He doesn't mean to be, he really doesn't, because he's so fucking  _ thankful  _ that Alec is happy. And Alec can't exactly hide it, not like a lot of people learn to. Most can train themselves to keep their scent steady and hide most of their emotions, but seeing as Alec can't smell himself, that's not something he can do. So, even with his usual blank expression, it's undeniable just how  _ pleased  _ he is. Now that Jace thinks about it, he hasn't actually taught himself to do that, either. But he doesn't  _ have  _ to because of the scent blockers. 

The scent blockers he'll be coming off of in roughly two months… Great. 

"Coffee?" Alec asks, sticking his head back in through the beaded curtain, eyebrows raised. 

Jace moves behind the counter instantly. "Yeah, your usual?" he asks dutifully. 

Alec nods and steps fully into the room, walking over to lean on the counter and casually watch Jace make him his coffee. "Please." 

"Sure." Jace doesn't say anything for a moment, tossing Alec a tight smile. "So, the date with, uh, Magnus. That went--you know, it must have gone well, right?" 

"It did," Alec confirms, his lips twitching up at the corners. He eyes Jace curiously. "You don't look like you're jumping for joy at this information." 

Jace grimaces. "I'm happy for you, I really am." 

"But?" Alec arches an eyebrow. 

"No buts," Jace assures him, clearing his throat as he finishes up the coffee. As he holds it out to Alec, he mutters, "It's just that...I don't know. I guess I'm just trying to wrap my head around how you  _ did  _ it." 

Alec blinks. "How I--you mean, you're asking me how I snagged an alpha? You, Jace, the one who's actually  _ slept  _ with alphas before…" 

"Well, it's--you know." Jace glares at him and huffs, shoving the coffee at him and frowning. "You're the one who asked him out. Underhill told me." 

"Underhill needs to keep his mouth shut." 

"How'd you do it?" 

"I…" Alec stares at him, holding his coffee and slowly tilting his head. He sighs. "Honestly? You're going to hate this, but Magnus did most of the work. He, you know,  _ courted  _ me. I was woo-ed. I know, I can't believe it myself. And then, he was there, and he was...god, Jace, he was so  _ pretty,  _ and I just--well, I blurted it out. Helps to know that he wanted me from the start, anyway." 

Jace wrinkles his nose before he can stop himself. The idea of an alpha  _ courting  _ him isn't one he considers very...enticing. But that's what alphas do, right? They find an omega they want, and they do their best to get them, and that's how it  _ works.  _

"Great, so the only way to snag an alpha is to wait for them to chase you?" Jace asks bitterly, pushing away from the counter with a scowl. 

Alec snorts. "No, you know it's not that. What, you think I let Magnus wine and dine me like a good little omega who needs to be pampered? Not that there's anything  _ wrong  _ with that, but you know that's not me.  _ I  _ bought him dinner,  _ I  _ grabbed his hand, it was all me. Maybe he laid the groundwork, but he  _ had  _ to after our first meeting." 

"So, you're saying that--" 

"Jace, come on, what's this about? You've  _ never  _ needed advice on how to snag  _ anyone. _ Is this about that guy, the one Scott says makes you crazy? Simon, wasn't it?" 

Jace grits his teeth. "Okay,  _ Scott  _ needs to keep his mouth shut, not Underhill. God, they're a match made in heaven, aren't they?" 

"No doubt. Only if they weren't idiots." Alec snorts and rolls his eyes. "But seriously, what's going on?" 

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine." Jace sighs wearily and glances at the clock. "I swear I'm good. Now, go away. We both need to open, and our employees should be strolling in any minute."

Alec looks a little uncertain, but he sighs and nods, going for his wallet like he's going to pay for his coffee. "How much is--" 

"Uh, yeah, no way in hell," Jace tells him with a snort, waving him off. "You won me fifty bucks, man. Coffee is on the house for a week, at least." 

Another brief spike of happiness that sweetens Alec's scent, like even the smallest things seem better than they are lately. Magnus is definitely having a good effect on him. With the faintest hint of a smile, Alec waves goodbye and heads over to his bookshop to start the day. 

Jace tries not to be so envious, but he can't help it. Everyone around him has someone, has their lives together, has everything in order. Clary and Izzy, true mates slowly falling in love, both working and very happy with the plans they have for their futures. Alec and Magnus, alpha and omega who  _ obviously _ wanted each other enough to try, dating and happier than ever. Hell, even Scott and Underhill, not  _ technically  _ a thing yet, but they might as well be married at this point. And here Jace is, a mess of an omega, his first heat in five years slowly approaching, feeling out of place in a world where he's expected to have an alpha help him through it. 

Against his will, his mind turns to Simon. 

That's...complicated. 

Ever since Clary has started working at the cafe, Simon has come in every day, usually during the lull when they get to eat lunch, under the guise of visiting his best friend. But, in truth, he mostly spends time with Jace. Sitting down together with coffee just to talk, walking up the block to grab some subs, and--on one memorable occasion--stopping by the park to sit down and enjoy some ice cream on an especially hot day. 

This is a good thing, Jace is pretty sure. He  _ thinks  _ Simon is interested, except he has no idea how to be sure. Simon's an alpha; he would have made  _ some  _ move by now, right? But it's not like he hasn't realized Jace is a mess by now, so he's probably just wary as fuck to get involved, which is fair. 

Societal norms are  _ hard.  _ Jace doesn't exactly conform to the expectations of a usual omega, and that can put off alphas who aren't just looking for a quick fuck. He's good for that, but a potential mate? Yeah, he just doesn't tick all the boxes required. 

Most of the time, he doesn't really care about the whole idea of finding a mate right now. He isn't interested in depending on an alpha, nor is he looking for someone to spend the rest of his life with. If it  _ happens,  _ then that's a different story. It just...never seems to happen to him. 

"Hey, boss," Scott chirps as he comes barreling into the store with suspiciously droopy eyes and a dopey smile, leading Clary into the cafe. "Ready to kick it in the ass today?" 

Clary giggles, lips spreading into a bright grin, a little glaze over her eyes. 

"Did you get her high?" Jace asks flatly, and Clary's eyes bulge as she freezes in place.

Scott snorts. "Well, ya, I had to. Can you  _ believe  _ she's never smoked before? Don't worry, we'll be on the top of our game, I promise."

Clary bobs her head dutifully. "Mhm," she agrees rather seriously, only to break off into another fit of giggles. 

"You two are ridiculous," Jace says fondly. He glances up when Underhill comes ducking into the door with a pretty smile. "Oh hey, aren't you late? And why are you using this door?" 

"Just dropping these off," Underhill says with a bright smile, holding up a bag of jalapeno cheddar cheetos and waving them towards Scott. "I saw you and Clary, ah, smoking in your car when I pulled in, so I figured you'd want a snack at some point." 

Scott swallows thickly and walks around the counter slowly, his hands held out like Underhill is about to give him a bar of solid gold. With a small pleased smile, Underhill passes him the chips, and Scott slowly curls them close to his chest. 

"You're  _ perfect,"  _ Scott whispers emphatically, even as his cheeks darken with color. "Thank you, Andrew, this is--um, it's...I'm--" 

"You're welcome," Underhill says softly, golden curls bouncing as he shakes his head and laughs, watching Scott fondly. "Alright, I should get to work before Alec bites my head off. But you, uh, you enjoy these. See you on lunch, maybe?" 

Scott clears his throat, and since he's apparently unable to form words, he nods furiously. With a sunny smile, Underhill takes his leave, beaming and nodding at Clary and Jace as he goes. 

Again, Jace is  _ not  _ jealous…

Okay, he really fucking is, but come on! Even that, just that, Underhill looking out for Scott, without even having to be asked, obviously doing it because he likes him. Jace doesn't know if he wants someone to do that for him, or if he wants to do that for someone else, and he guesses that's why he's such a shitty omega. 

"Alright," Jace mutters gruffly, "let's get this place up and running. Come on, chop chop, people."

The day seems to pass at a snail's place, and it's like the world is trying to shove his lack of companionship in his face at every turn. First, Izzy pops in during the first lull, just to  _ see  _ Clary, apparently having  _ missed her.  _ He has to watch them canoodle in a booth, murmuring in between barks of laughter and slow, sweet kisses. And every customer in line seems to have their mate with them today, people wrapped up in each other, smiling and smelling so fucking happy that Jace is reaching a point where he's just...grumpy. 

He's actually in a pretty sour mood by the time lunch rolls around and Simon comes into the cafe, that downright criminal scent wafting in behind him. He smiles brightly at Jace, waving a little dorkily and pointing towards Clary, apparently wanting to actually spend some kind of time with her today. Jace nods and sighs, turning right back around to make Simon his regular drink, still giving it to him for free, even though he doesn't technically have to anymore. 

He watches Simon and Clary talk out of the corner of his eye, hands going through the movements of making Simon's drink, basically motion memory at this point. They seem to be in deep discussion, and Clary is frowning slightly as she nods, Simon gesturing sporadically in his enthusiasm. 

Then, finally, Simon must get to the point of his story because Clary busts out laughing. Simon grins, pleased at her response, and Jace feels his lips curl up unconsciously. 

He forces himself to focus on the drink with a small sigh, just feeling...discomfited. He doesn't mean to be down about all of this, but he always feels like he's on the verge of spiralling out of control. Simon, strangely enough, helps ease that feeling by just  _ existing,  _ his scent and general personality like a balm to a wound. But...Simon isn't interested, right? Surely he'd have shown it somehow by now. 

"Hey, you look like you're having a rough day." 

Jace jolts slightly, blinking rapidly and inhaling on instinct, nearly swaying at the full brunt of Simon's scent. He hasn't even heard him come over, too far gone in his own head. 

"Yeah, it's been...pretty shitty," Jace admits with a sigh. He holds out Simon's drink. "Here you go. On the house. Again." 

Simon's face lights up. "Thank you," he says happily, taking the drink and digging his wallet out of his pocket. Even if he doesn't pay, he always insists on leaving a tip. "So, a bad day, huh? Cafe related, or just in general?" 

Jace leans on his elbows and watches Simon sip his drink, eyes drooping, nearly scent-drunk on the smell of him. "Mm, all of it, everything." 

"Want to get away for a little bit?" Simon asks, blinking at him patiently. "We could take a walk, or something. Just to help you relax a bit." 

"Thanks," Jace replies, already feeling a little better at the mere idea. He nods and heads around the counter, grabbing his leather jacket from the hooks right through the swinging door to the back area, pulling it on as he meets Simon at the door. "Let me buy you lunch." 

"You always buy me lunch," Simon notes in vague amusement, his lips curling up as he glances at Jace with a soft gaze. 

Jace shrugs and rolls his eyes. "Got a problem with that?" he mutters. 

Simon snorts. "The opposite. I'm a struggling musician, man. You feel free to take care of me like that, and I'll keep taking care of you like this." 

He sweeps out a hand as they step out onto the street, encompassing the stroll in of itself, and Jace blinks rapidly as he realizes what Simon means. In a way, they  _ are  _ looking out for each other--keeping each other company, Simon brightening Jace's day, Jace making sure Simon gets to eat. 

It's...almost as if they've swapped roles, sort of. Technically, society depicts the alpha as the provider, the one who takes care of the omega physically. That's not always the case, according to Izzy, who insists that any truly  _ good  _ alpha takes care of their omega however they need. As for an omega, it's expected of them to care for their friends and family, and  _ especially  _ their alpha, in a more emotionally intimate way. Of course, Alec makes sure to clarify that isn't always the case either, because he's not "any alpha's emotional gauge," and won't be responsible for an alpha's state of mind. 

Jace considers Simon curiously. "Yeah, that--that works for me. I...appreciate that." 

"You seem like you've been having a rough go of it lately," Simon admits sheepishly. He shrugs and side-eyes Jace. "I guess I just feel compelled to help you. And you're, you know, really nice." 

Jace snorts. "No, I'm not." 

"Yeah, okay, you're not," Simon agrees with a bright burst of laughter. He stops then, angling towards Jace just to look at him seriously. "But you always make me laugh, and you're good company. I just...like spending time with you, I guess." 

"Doesn't hurt that I'm nice to look at, right?" Jace teases, his chest exploding with warmth, instantly chuckling when Simon's face goes red. "Oh wow, you're actually  _ blushing."  _

Simon scoffs and starts walking again, reaching out to thread his arm through Jace's and drag him along, very firmly not looking at him. "Oh, shut up. It's a dick move to point it  _ out,  _ you asshole." 

"That's me, king of dick moves," Jace says casually, smirking when the innuendo hits. 

"Oh my god," Simon chokes out. 

Jace grins and turns to look at Simon, unexpectedly feeling happy himself. "No, seriously, I guess I should thank you. I've been going through something recently that's...well, it's kind of terrifying? And you, uh, you make it better." 

Simon pulls them to a halt again, not removing his arm from Jace's, blinking up at him with a small frown. "Is--I mean, are you okay? Like...you're not dying or anything, are you?" 

"No, no, nothing like that," Jace assures him quickly, slightly infatuated with the relief that immediately smoothes Simon's face. 

"Good. That's good. I'm glad." Simon gives him a wobbly smile, obviously coming down from a minor freak out. His warm brown gaze flicks over Jace's features, bottom lip getting caught between his teeth. "It's, um...well, does it have anything to do with--with you having no scent? I mean, it's none of my business, so I--" 

"Simon, it's fine, relax." Jace takes a deep breath and clears his throat. "Sort of? Well, not really. I don't have a scent because I'm on scent-blockers." 

Simon's eyebrows wrinkle in confusion. "Why?" 

Jace shrugs. "Just never liked my scent. And it's just easier, I guess. Hard to explain." 

"That's okay," Simon says softly, his smile gentle and warm. "It doesn't matter, you know. I--I mean, it doesn't change anything. Not...not to me, anyway." 

"What does that mean?" Jace asks curiously. 

"Just that...I don't need to smell you to know that you're someone I want to be around," Simon says simply, his words sincere. 

Jace's breath hitches in his throat, and he turns to stare at Simon in something akin to awe. They look at each other for a long moment, just  _ gazing _ at each other, and Simon's blushing again, but Jace is pretty sure he's never seen something so beautiful. Slowly, his lips curl up, and he lets them. He doesn't have a scent, not right now, but he thinks if he did, it would probably be sweet with joy. 

"Come on," Jace murmurs, openly pleased, "let's go get some lunch." 

Simon beams at him, squeezing his arm and leaning into him. "Okay." 

Together, they walk arm-in-arm towards the sub shop they frequent, both smiling as they go. And Jace allows himself to think that maybe, just  _ maybe,  _ Simon is showing his interest in his own way. It's unconventional and not very alpha-like, but Jace finds himself pleased with that idea. 

After all, he's not very omega-like himself. 


	7. Chapter 7

Alec stretches his legs out, putting them over Izzy’s lap. From her other side, Jace snorts, wrinkling his nose at Alec. Alec just shrugs before wiggling his toes at his brother. 

It’s a rare moment that they’re sharing. Now that Izzy is mated, things have changed. She’s currently pretending that everything is the same, that she still lives with them, but she’s not fooling Alec or Jace. Her things have pretty much all found their way to Clary’s and she’s slept here maybe one night since their mating. 

Alec lets out a sigh as he sinks against the couch, enjoying their closeness while it lasts. He’s happy for his sister,  _ he is _ . It’s just been hard seeing her gone so much. He misses her. 

Things are  _ changing _ whether he’s ready for them or not. Izzy is mated and moving out. Jace has this  _ thing _ going on with the nerd. Scott and Underhill are getting closer and closer to the day one of them finally makes a move. And Alec? Well, this thing with Magnus is  _ happening _ . 

Alec’s belly fills with something. Nerves? Butterflies? Whatever it is, it makes him blurt out, “how do you  _ know _ ?”

Izzy and Jace pause their conversation, two sets of eyes turning towards him in confusion. “Know what?” Jace asks slowly. 

Alec can feel his cheeks heat under their stares but he just pushes on, stubborn as ever. “You know,” he says with a roll of his eyes. “How do you know when it’s, like,  _ time _ ?”

Izzy shakes her head, her brows wrinkling. “Time for what?”

“Your calendar is already synced, Alec. You know when your heat is coming,” Jace says like that’s obviously what Alec is asking. But that’s not. At all. 

“No,” he huffs out. “Like, uh, taking the next step?”

“The next--” Jace starts slowly but Izzy cuts him off, letting out a scream of delight. Alec wonders the merits of literally standing up and running out the front door. 

“Oh my god! You’re talking about  _ sex _ !”

Alec covers his face, letting out a groan as she begins to chuckle, Jace joining in once he understands what the hell is going on. He rubs at his eyes a few times before dropping his hands into his lap. “Well?”

“It’s easy,” Izzy says, her face blinding with glee. “It’s a little different since Magnus is more serious than your other partners but it’s pretty much the same. You just have to do what feels right.”

“Umm, Izzy,” Jace says softly. “What other partners?”

Izzy looks at Alec, then over to Jace, then back at Alec. “Oh,” she breathes. “You’re a virgin? Really? But you like, put on sex shows. I thought you just preferred to hook up instead of date.”

“Nope,” he tells her, popping the P. 

“Let me handle this one,” Jace says, shoving Izzy back against the couch. “How does Magnus make you feel when you guys are together?”

Alec looks away, thinking about Magnus. His chest warms delightfully as he thinks about their last date. Magnus had taken them somewhere fancy, pulled out his chair for him, ordered for him. Usually Alec would hate those sort of gestures, except, the date before Magnus had allowed  _ Alec _ to do all those things. It only seemed fair to allow the alpha the same. He thought it would make him feel lesser, or submissive somehow but Magnus has a way of making Alec feel cared for, like he’s Magnus’  _ partner _ . 

“Hmm,” Jace hums thoughtfully, pulling Alec back to the present. “I think that’s your answer.”

“What?”

Izzy chimes in. “Your face,” she says gently, a little smile playing at her lips. “As you were thinking about Magnus, it just.” She pauses, shaking her head. “Alec, it just lit up. I’ve never seen you look like that before.”

“Oh,” he says, not knowing what else to say. 

“Yeah,” Jace whispers with a wide smile. “I’m happy for you, man.” After another moment he adds, “you’re not gonna wear  _ that _ over to Magnus’? Are you?”

In answer, Alec throws a pillow at his head. 

~~~

Standing outside Magnus’ door, Alec thinks about his conversation with his siblings. For once, Alec thinks they’re right. Magnus makes him feel different than anyone else he’s ever met. When he thinks about settling down, having a mate, or having some pups, he thinks about Magnus. Despite not a lot of time going by, Alec feels like Magnus might actually be the one. 

With a smile on his face, Alec knocks on Magnus’ loft door. If Alec’s mind wasn’t made up, it would have been the moment Magnus opens the door. 

“Hi,” Magnus greets with a wide smile. He’s dressed in a flowey maroon shirt with golden designs laid into it, long necklaces falling down into his open shirt, quarter length jeans, and the look is complete with golden streaks in his hair. He’s breathtaking, proven further by Alec’s breath stopping as he looks the alpha up and down. 

“Oh fuck it,” Alec whispers to himself, leaving all his inhibitions and worries at the door. Alec strides forward, finding a confidence he wasn’t even aware of possessing. Both of his hands find Magnus’ back, his foot kicking the door closed behind him. Magnus makes a noise of shock but Alec ignores it in favor of kissing Magnus. 

Magnus’ hands grip Alec’s wrists as Alec kisses him. He doesn’t fight it, but he doesn’t kiss back either. Alec pulls back only enough to look at Magnus’ face before diving back in, pecking his lips a second time. When he still doesn’t get the reaction he was hoping for, he pulls back, confusion and embarrassment making his cheeks pink. 

“What?” Alec demands. 

Magnus puts some space between them and Alec instantly misses them being pressed together. “Not that I don’t appreciate the greeting,” Magnus starts slowly, his fingers coming up to trace his lips. “But what’s gotten into you, Alexander?”

“I just thought we were ready,” Alec says, running his hands through his hair. He waves that same hand between the two of them. “I thought we could, ya know, take the next step. This thing between us,” he tries to explain. “It’s real and amazing and god, Magnus. I’m ready.”

“Oh,” Magnus breathes, his eyes widening as Alec talks before going soft. He gives Alec a gentle smile, one that makes his belly feel like it’s turning to liquid. “I see.” Magnus tucks one of his arms against his belly, the other curls up to touch his lips again. “I don’t wanna rush things,” Magnus confesses. “This thing between us is special to me. More than you’ll ever know, Alexander. And I don’t wish to throw that away by getting physical too quickly.”

“You’re not gonna lose me,” Alec reassures him, wondering where this is coming from. Since that first stint of misunderstanding, things between them have been smooth sailing. “If you don’t want to though, I understand. We can wait.”

Magnus rolls his eyes. “It’s not that I don’t want to, be assured of that, darling.” Alec’s eyes dip down without his permission, finding Magnus’ hard in his jeans. Alec’s mouth waters just from the outline of it. Magnus steps forward, finally closing the small gap between them. His hand reaches out, taking Alec’s in his own and Alec breathes out, his body relaxing at the alpha’s touch. “I want you so badly.”

Alec stares into Magnus’ eyes. After a moment he huskily whispers, “then take me, alpha.”

Something between them seems to snap and Alec is suddenly being kissed until he’s breathless. His hands come down to grip Magnus’ shoulders as Magnus plasters himself against Alec’s front. He moans into the kiss, his cock hardening in his black jeans. Alec’s never experienced arousal like this, never felt this sorta spark with a partner. Everything inside of him cries out for Magnus. 

Alec’s hands move until they’re at the bottom of Magnus’ shirt, sliding up under the bottom. He groans as his palms find hot, bare skin. Magnus pushes his hips forward and their erections bump against each other for the first time. It makes Alec’s mind go completely blank, like the static of an old TV. All he knows is he doesn’t just want more, he  _ needs _ it. 

Alec’s tongue pushes into Magnus’ mouth as he subtly begins to guide them back towards where he knows Magnus’ bedroom to be. Once inside, Alec takes a moment to pause. He only pulls back enough to say, “are you okay with this?”

“Yeah,” Magnus breathes, his lips still touching Alec. “I’m yours,” he says before his hands slide over Alec’s chest, petting his black textured shirt that Izzy picked out for him. Alec helps when Magnus tugs the shirt up, lifting his hands to make it easier for Magnus. 

“You too,” Alec whispers, nodding at Magnus’ own shirt. Magnus quickly pulls it off, tossing it away without even looking. Always such a flair for the dramatics, it makes Alec smile so wide his cheeks hurt. He can’t help himself, couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to. His hands find Magnus’ cheeks again, holding him still so he can slide his tongue back into his mouth, too overcome with feelings that he’s not quite ready to put a name to. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Magnus murmurs between kisses. “So beautiful. Can’t believe I’m so lucky.”

Alec’s inner omega preens, practically whimpering with how much it loves the praise. Alec wants to respond, wants to tell Magnus that  _ he’s _ the lucky one. Instead, Magnus drops to his knees and Alec is left standing there in shock. 

Magnus’ nimble fingers make quick work at opening Alec’s belt and zipper. He quickly helps Alec out of his shoes, his socks, and then his jeans and boxers. Alec can do nothing but stand there and stare. Magnus, an alpha who exudes such confidence and dominance with everyone but Alec, is now kneeling at Alec’s feet. 

Alec watches as Magnus’ nostrils flare, no doubt just now getting the scent of Alec’s slick. He’s already so fucking wet and they’ve only just started. “You smell like everything that’s right in the world,” Magnus whispers before placing a hand on each of Alec’s hips, holding him still as he leans forward and licks at the head of Alec’s cock, swiping away the precum that’d been gathering there. 

Alec closes his eyes, overwhelmed as Magnus’ hot, wet mouth wraps around his cock. Fuck. He’s never felt anything like this before. Magnus’ mouth is far more pleasurable than any fleshlight he’s ever tried and the fact that it’s  _ Magnus _ on his knees, sucking Alec’s cock makes it that much better. 

“Magnus,” he hisses out, his hands finding the alpha’s hair, holding on for dear life. “You keep that up and this is gonna be over before we’ve even begun.”

Magnus pulls off, his hand moving up and down Alec’s erection, the slide made easy by Magnus’ spit. Alec’s toes curl in Magnus’ carpet. “Darling,” Magnus says, his breath hot against Alec’s erection. “If you think this will be your only orgasm tonight, you are far mistaken.”

Before Alec can even respond, Magnus’ mouth is back on his dick, taking him all the way down until his nose is against Alec’s trimmed pubes. “Oh fuck,” he gasps out, unable to hold himself back any further. Magnus swallows, his throat massaging the head of his cock and it’s all over. That talented alpha has reduced Alec to nothing more than whimpers and curses as he comes down Magnus’ throat. 

When Magnus stands back up, Alec grabs him tightly and kisses him. The taste of his own release against Magnus’ tongue makes Alec groan, his ass wetter than it’s ever been. Pulling back, he shoves Magnus down onto his bed, crawling over him. In this moment, Alec feels like a predator stalking his prey. He might have just come but that doesn’t mean his need has been satisfied. He has a feeling it won’t be until Magnus is buried deep within his slick ass. 

“Alexander,” Magnus tries but Alec just gives him a look. He goes back to getting Magnus naked, needing to see him, needing some skin on skin contact. Finally, Alec lays between Magnus’ open legs, both of them sighing at the first touch. 

“Whoah,” Alec murmurs, more to himself than to Magnus. This feels--God, this feels incredible. Better than Alec could have ever imagined. All of Magnus’ hot, toned skin pressed up against his own. It makes him feel wild, it makes him feel out of control, but at the same time, Alec knows Magnus will keep him grounded. 

Magnus’ hands move up his sides, his eyes soft as he gazes up at Alec, like just maybe he’s feeling the same exact things Alec is. Magnus tips them until they’re on their sides with Alec’s leg thrown over his waist. He reaches down slowly, sliding his hand over Alec’s thigh before finding his ass. 

“This okay?” Magnus whispers. At Alec’s nod, he moves his fingers between Alec’s cheeks. With his eyes locked on Alec’s face, like he wants to see every emotion flicking over Alec’s features, Magnus touches his hole. 

Alec closes his eyes at the feeling. It’s so good, so intimate. Magnus slides his first finger in with ease with how wet Alec already is. He pumps it in and out a few times before pushing in a second finger alongside the first. 

“Oh, Magnus,” Alec hisses, pleasure sliding down his spine. He moves his face forward, burying it against the underside of Magnus’ throat, his left hand squeezing Magnus’ side. As Magnus fingers him, Alec begins peppering Magnus’ neck with soft kisses. His teeth ache to bite down, to mark Magnus as  _ his _ , but he holds the instinct back, instead licking and kissing. 

“Do you want more?”

“Yes,” Alec says without even having to think about it. “Want you inside me. Knot me, Magnus.”

Magnus pauses for a moment, his eyes looking over Alec’s face. “Okay,” he whispers before sitting up and kneeling between Alec’s thighs. He slides the fingers that were just inside Alec’s ass into his mouth, closing his eyes and moaning. Alec’s cock is now fully hard, aching once more. 

With his heel, Alec kicks Magnus’ ass cheek. “Come on,” he demands. 

Magnus’ face is so open, so vulnerable as he smiles down at Alec. “I need a condom, darling.”

“You don’t,” Alec tells him, his stomach doing somersaults. “My heat's not for a few weeks. I--” Alec bites his bottom lip before admitting. “I wanna feel you. All of you. I want you to knot me and come inside me. Please, alpha.”

Magnus eyes dilate at Alec’s words until they’re mostly black. Magnus’ chest rumbles, his inner alpha coming out and expressing how much it agrees with Alec. Magnus shakes his head, trying to reel in control. Then he falls to his forearms, bracketing Alec against the bed. As his tongue flicks against Alec’s lips, his cock nudges at Alec’s hole. Alec closes his eyes, savoring the feeling of being penetrated for the first time. He’s so wet, so turned on, and Magnus’ thorough fingering has the first slide perfectly pleasurable. 

“Fuck,” Alec whispers, unable to keep it in. Magnus is completely buried inside of him and Alec’s never felt anything more right in his entire life. It’s like his ass was crafted for Magnus’ cock. 

When Magnus pulls back, pleasure zings through Alec’s senses. His fingers find Magnus’ back, his nails digging in as he can do nothing but hold on as Magnus slams back in. It feels so fucking good. Alec gasps out, his head falling back against Magnus’ pillows, leaving his throat on display. 

Magnus’ chest rumbles again with a deep growl that only makes Alec wetter. His mouth pants hot breath against Alec’s throat, sharp teeth sliding over his most intimate area. It steals Alec’s breath. 

Without a second thought, Alec is shoving Magnus over onto his back, crawling into his lap. Alec slams his hips back, picking up a rhythm straight away and moaning. “Shit,” Magnus hisses. “You look so perfect in my lap, Alexander. So perfect for me, omega.”

Alec’s skin prickles with goosebumps. Very few people can get away with calling him omega like this, but when Magnus says it, it makes Alec warm all over. It makes him feel wanted, and claimed. It makes Alec feel like he belongs. That spark that only Magnus can give him flairs so brightly inside Alec’s chest it threatens to choke him. 

He leans down with his eyes closed, breathing through his nose at Magnus’ throat. Just as always, there’s nothing. 

“Never once in my life have I wished my nose worked,” Alec confesses, pulling back enough to look into Magnus’ eyes. He swivels his hips as he talks, feeling the beginnings of Magnus’ knot form at the base of his cock. “Never. Until right this second. Because I want nothing more in the world than to lean down and scent you. To go home and smell your scent on me. To smell our scents mixing.” He hadn’t meant to say all that, but now it’s out there. “But I can’t. And I never will.”

Magnus’ mouth drops open in shock. It opens and closes a few times, like he’s got no idea what to say. The great Magnus Bane rendered speechless. In other circumstances Alec would be proud, but not while Magnus is buried in his ass. He leans forward on his forearms, his ass only just encompassing the tip of Magnus’ tip. “Alpha,” he says, snapping Magnus out of the moment, getting him to get with the program. 

“Yes,” Alec hisses as Magnus’ hips snap up. The angle is just right, slamming his prostate over and over again. 

“I’m gonna knot you,” Magnus tells him, his voice deeper with lust. “Gonna make you mine, Alexander.”

Magnus reaches a hand between them, stroking Alec’s cock. It’s enough to throw him over the edge. He cries out as his orgasm overtakes him and he spills cum between their bellies. Magnus’ knot swells even further, pulling at Alec’s rim on every thrust. Right when it feels like it’s going to be too much, before Alec really starts to worry about it hurting or fitting, Magnus slams upwards, burying his knot fully in Alec’s ass. 

“Oh,” Alec breathes, clenching his eyes shut and just  _ feeling _ . Magnus’ knot is snug inside him, making him feel more stretched than he’s ever felt. He can feel the way it throbs, unloading hot cum into his channel. Fuck. 

Alec’s entire body turns to goo as he settles against Magnus’ chest. His limbs all feel like they’ve been turned to jelly in the most delicious way, his body languid and light. His inner omega is sighing happily, being thoroughly fucked, marked, and now held against his alpha.  _ His alpha _ . His inner omega is already calling Magnus theirs, and Alec finds himself unable and unwilling to argue. 

Magnus takes Alec’s face between his palms, his bright brown eyes darting all over Alec’s face. He looks like he wants to say something but instead slowly, so achingly slow, he kisses Alec’s face. He kisses his cheeks, his nose, his brows, his eyelids, and then finally his lips. By the end, Alec’s belly has turned to goo, just like the rest of him. 

“I can smell you,” Magnus whispers, his eyes burning with something Alec can’t quite name. “You smell like nights spent out in the woods with Raphael and Ragnor under the stars, a campfire crackling between us as we tell stories.” Magnus leans back against his pillow. He places his feet against the bed, bringing his knees up so Alec can comfortably lean against them. “You smell like all of my happy memories from when I was growing up.”

Alec smiles down at Magnus, his heart beating wildly in his chest. “Oh,” he whispers back shyly. “Good. I’m really glad I smell good. To you.”

Magnus places his hands on Alec’s thighs, his thumbs gently sliding back and forth. “Better than good, darling.” Then a wicked smile curls on his lips. “Plus, now you smell like me too.”

Alec’s face heats. “Oh god. Jace is gonna give me so much shit,” he says, making them both dissolve the serious moment into giggles. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, story time. First, let me preface this by saying that I've written a couple of chapters ahead, and it STILL took me this long to realize what Jace was trying to tell me. If you're a writer, you'll understand what it means when I say that a character can sometimes take control and demand things that you had no plan for. In this fic? Jace 100% has been smacking me over the head with something that I just missed??? 
> 
> Needless to say, this probably isn't THAT much of a suprise, and I hate to add a tag 8 chapters in, but it IS a WIP and Jace just wasn't letting this go, and he shouldn't. He is who he is ❤ (yes im weirdly emotional about finding out that what I've been writing has been pushing to one main thing and I didn't see it until later 😭 I love him so much) 
> 
> So, PLEASE NOTE, I have added a tag that will probably surprise no one and nothing has really changed. In fact, the next 3 chapters that I've written all came BEFORE my realization of what Jace has been telling me, so I did not at all change the story and this has literally been the direction the whole time, I just didn't see it. 
> 
> Please look at the updated tag, thank you. 
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy ;)

Jace wakes up feeling like someone has hit him with their car, then backed up to hit him again, and left him in a puddle of aching muscles and a cloudy head. The stuffy nose and throbbing headache at his temples only make him feel _worse,_ and he glares at his alarm clock as it blares at him. 

Moving hurts, but he manages to swing his arm out and shut the clock off. He groans weakly and pushes himself up, staring blearily around as his whole body sings with pain. He feels _terrible._

For a moment, panic grips him, and his heart begins racing in his chest--even that hurts, the pounding too loud in his ears. Fumbling for his phone, he hurries to call Dr. Penhallow. This can't be a side effect of coming off the suppressants, could it? He's never heard of anything like _this_ before, not to this degree, anyway. Hell, even pressing the numbers on his phone with his sore fingers hurts. 

"Hi, this is--" 

Jace frantically jerks the phone from his ear and grimaces, cutting the volume down on his phone, feeling as if he's being stabbed by how loud and cheerful the receptionist answers the phone. 

"--and how can we help you today?" 

"Um, hi, I need--Can I speak with Dr. Penhallow, possibly?" Jace asks hopefully. "My name is Jace Lightwood, and--and I know doctors don't always take calls, but she said--" 

"Yes, yes, I have a note on file," the receptionist says pleasantly. "One moment, and I'll direct your call." 

Jace coughs slightly, not at all happy with the tickle in his throat. It twinges just a bit, making his voice more of a raspy croak than he'd like. God, he hopes nothing is too wrong with him. It's like he has all the symptoms of being sick at once, all that there could be, and that has to be a bad sign, right? Maybe he'll have to get back on the suppressants after all, maybe all this stress will go away, maybe--

"This is Dr. Penhallow, how can I help you?" Dr. Penhallow greets calmly. 

Jace sighs and coughs again, harder. "Doc, it's me, Jace. Uh, the omega--" At this, he grimaces. "--who was at your--" 

"I know who you are. Is everything okay?" 

"No, I don't think so. I woke up this morning feeling like shit. The worst I've ever felt in my _life._ Aches, stuffy nose, headache, and probably the beginning of a sore throat. Could this be because I'm coming off the suppressants? Do I need to go back on them? Is this a bad sign, or--" 

"Jace," Dr. Penhallow interrupts, "do me a favor and take a deep breath. Okay, good. Now, I should tell you, there is a case of the flu going around, and that appears to be the symptoms you're describing. Have you had your flu shot?" 

Jace frowns. "Well, no, not this year. I just haven't gotten around to it. I--I don't really get sick, though, doc. It's been years since I've even had a cold." 

"Mm, I see. Well, coming off the suppressants can affect some people's immune system, even if only slightly. Are you having any abdominal pains, spikes of fever that's abnormal, irregular sexual responses?" 

"No, just what I told you." 

"Are your moods and emotions unstable?" 

"Yeah, I'm still me, just feel like death." 

Dr. Penhallow huffs a small laugh. "In that case, then I'm sure you're simply sick. I recommend bed-rest and medicine. Perhaps some soup, and get some electrolytes in you now. And Mr. Lightwood, if any symptoms get worse or reach a point of concern past the flu, come see me immediately." 

"You got it, doc." Jace pauses, clearing his throat and wincing at the raw feeling. "Uh, so, I don't have to go back on the suppressants then?" 

"No, Jace, you don't. What you _do_ have to do is schedule an appointment for a flu shot, however. I'll connect you back to Jenny to do that now." 

"Oh… Thanks, I guess. Sorry for, uh...you know." 

"Don't apologize," Dr. Penhallow says sternly, but her voice softens when she continues. "And Mr. Lightwood? Do stop looking for any excuse to get back on the suppressants. There isn't a situation in which that would help you." 

Jace grits his teeth. "Right. Thanks for that, doc." 

Dr. Penhallow graciously ignores his sarcasm and doesn't react to his rudeness. "I hope you begin to feel better soon, Mr. Lightwood. Now, here's Jenny."

He schedules his appointment sullenly, well aware that he's pouting, but he can't _help_ it. He's still hoping for any reason to get back on the suppressants, but that doesn't appear to be happening any time soon. In fact, he's beginning to realize--as his clock ticks down towards his second heat in his life--that he probably isn't going to get out of this at all. 

What he is getting out of, though, is work...and that's not exactly a relief. 

Miserably, Jace pushes to his feet with a groan and shuffles out of his room, still pouting as he makes his way towards Alec's. When he reaches it, he's already feeling worse than before, and he barely even knocks before he turns the knob and walks in. 

Alec's still asleep, and his room _still_ smells faintly of him and Magnus. When he'd returned after spending the night with Magnus, he'd smelled heavily of sex and happiness, and the strong smell of _alpha_ had permeated off of him in a way Jace hadn't at all been prepared for. Of course, Jace had teased him relentlessly, but he thinks it's kind of adorable that Alec had returned in one of Magnus' shirts and has it folded neatly on the top of his dresser within reach like it's something he touches all the time. 

"Alec," he croaks out. 

That's all it takes. Alec must somehow sense his distress, or maybe he's just attuned to Jace as a packmate to know something is wrong. He jerks up immediately with his eyes squinted as he looks around in alarm. As soon as his eyes land on Jace, he is instantly alert and on his feet. 

"Oh, shit," Alec mutters roughly, "you look horrible."

And maybe it's stupid, but everything seems to be going wrong, and now _this,_ and Jace just feels like he's going to cry. He looks Alec dead in the eye and says in a small voice, "I don't feel good." 

"Yeah, I can see that," Alec says softly, moving forward to reach out and put the back of his hand to Jace's forehead. He frowns. "A fever, but not a high one. Okay, you need medicine and soup and--" 

"And to go to work, but I _can't,"_ Jace mutters, feeling as petulant as a child but also as needy as one. He leans into Alec's hand eagerly. 

"I'll call Clary in. She won't mind the overtime. I--I would stay, but the bookshop is…" 

"No, don't stay on my account. I won't die." 

Alec's lips twitch. "I'll call Magnus. He should have some free time to check on you while I'm at work. He'll check on you for me, I know he will." 

"Yeah, okay," Jace mumbles, feeling lethargic and drained, nodding sleepily. 

"Come on, let's get you some medicine and then put you back to bed," Alec murmurs gently, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading him away, tucked into his side. 

Just being near Alec helps, and his scent clears Jace's head ever so slightly. He smells strongly of family and comfort, and Jace blatantly inhales his scent as they head towards the bathroom where the medicine cabinet awaits. Usually, Alec would look annoyed at people scenting him, but he makes no comment today and allows Jace to do it as much as he likes. 

A few minutes later, Jace has swallowed down some medicine and managed to drink some Gatorade, and Alec is tucking him into bed with a frown. He brushes Jace's hair back from his sweaty forehead and sighs before backing away. A moment later, he appears to be on the phone. 

"Hey. No, actually, I need a favor. No, nothing like that. Well--no, now isn't the time." Alec coughs and softens his voice. "It's Jace. He's pretty sick, and I have to go into work. Izzy's going to be at the lab, and everyone else will be working as well. Would you possibly have the time to come check on him and make sure he's alright?" A pause. "Oh, that would be great, Magnus, thank you. And you don't have to--well, alright, if you insist. Again, thank you so much, I really appreciate it." Yet another pause, and then Alec's scent spikes with delight and his voice softens further. "You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you, Alpha."

A moment later, cool fingers brush his forehead, and Jace murmurs, "He's good for you." 

"He's good _to_ me," Alec replies with a small smile. He shrugs a little. "Anyway, try and get some rest, okay? Call me if you need me. Magnus should be over in a couple of hours." 

"Mhm," Jace hums, eyes fluttering closed as he sinks down into his pillows. "Leave the door unlocked and tell your mate to come on in." 

"He's not my--" 

But Jace is already asleep. 

* * *

When Jace wakes up, he feels worse than he did before he fell asleep. His throat is definitely sore now, his head feels full of cotton balls, and one nostril is dry as the Sahara while the other runs like the Nile river. He's instantly tired when he opens his eyes, and his whole body protests even the slightest movement, and the _only_ reason he doesn't immediately fall back to sleep is because he can hear footsteps out in the hall. 

"Jace?" Magnus calls out cautiously. 

"M'alive," Jace calls back in a croak, wincing as he pushes himself up and leans back against his pillows. 

The door to his room whisks open, and Magnus comes barreling in with a bright smile. There's distant sounds of pots and pans banging around in the kitchen, but Jace is too distracted by the full brunt of Magnus' scent to care. He's smelled Magnus in passing, especially off of Alec, but never in an enclosed space with just the two of them--Jace doesn't have a scent, so it's all Magnus. 

Magnus smells like family, too. 

"Oh, you look dreadful, my dear," Magnus tells him rather softly, _tsking_ as he moves closer with his smile melting into a frown. "I come with gifts. Don't you worry, you'll be fine in no time." 

Jace narrows his eyes at him. "Gifts," he repeats flatly. 

"Of course." Magnus walks over and presses the palm of his hand against Jace's forehead, his frown relaxing. The rings on his fingers are cool against Jace's skin. "Soup is being made for you right now, and I've brought my humidifier, as well as the vapor rub I've made myself. That's not including my assistant, who I plan to leave with you to tend to all your needs since I've got to head out again." 

Jace stares at him. "You make your own vapor rub?"

"Yes," Magnus answers with some amusement, shaking the bag that hangs from his wrist. "I also brought some medicine that Alexander said you all didn't have at your disposal." 

"Why?" Jace rasps in confusion. 

Magnus just smiles at him. "Well, I'd like to say it's for more than just personal reasons, but I'm not much of a liar. Alec needed me, so I made sure to be there for him, and in turn, be here for you. Don't fret, it's not all for him. I do find myself fond of you, which is a relief because I intend to be around for a very long time." 

"I see." Jace purses his lips, and with effort, he raises his hand to gesture at himself. "This right here? This is not my usual state, so don't go thinking I can't or won't do you bodily harm if you so much as _hint_ at hurting my brother. Are we clear?" 

"Crystal," Magnus says, his eyes brightening with humor as he looks away with a smile. "Your love for Alec is endearing, but you shouldn't worry. I only mean to make him happy and nothing more." 

Jace nods. "Good, then we'll be fine. Now, about that vapor rub. Will it, uh, help my nose by chance?" 

Magnus chuckles. "Yes, it will, I promise. Here, everything you need is in this bag. I'll go get my humidifier and bring you something to drink." 

With that, Magnus sits the bag in his lap and goes the same way he came, all flowing limbs and fluid movement as if he's floating. Jace stares after him, then allows himself a moment to smile. Even feeling like shit, it does wonders for his mood to know that Alec has found himself a truly good alpha. 

The vapor rub turns out to help out a lot. It opens up his sinuses, makes it easier to breathe, and he sighs in relief. It even smells good, which most vapor rubs do _not,_ but Magnus must have magic at his disposal because it doesn't stink at all. He carefully sits the little container on his bedside table and watches as Magnus sweeps back in the room to set up the humidifier and sit down a glass of juice for him. As Jace swallows down his pills and then continues to sip on the juice--something fancy that Jace has never had before and is _extremely_ good--Magnus pops up and beams at him. 

"There we go," he says brightly. 

"Magnus, thank you," Jace says sincerely, feeling a little better already. 

Magnus waves his hand lazily. "It really is no trouble. I'd stay, but I do have business to handle. My assistant will be up with the soup shortly." 

Jace gives him a weak smile. "Seriously, I am thankful for this. I'll be sure to, ah, sing your praises to Alec." 

"I'd appreciate it," Magnus tells him with a soft smile, a gleam of mischief in his eyes as he backs up towards the door. "And truly, Jace, I do hope you get better soon. Call me if you need me." 

"I don't have--" 

"Yes, you do. I've texted you already, so you have my number." 

"How did you get--" 

"Alec sent your number to me this morning." 

"Well, alright then," Jace mutters with a huff of laughter. His lips twitch as Magnus opens the door and steps out into the hall. "Thanks, again." 

Magnus winks at him. "See you later, Jace."

And then he's gone. Jace stares after him for a moment, biting the inside of his bottom lip. This is so incredibly nice of him to do. It's not exactly commonplace for an alpha to take care of someone who isn't their mate, their child, or their mate's family. The fact that Magnus is doing this, even though he and Alec _aren't_ mates--despite what Jace's earlier sick-addled delirious state had insisted--is very...well, it's a pretty nice gesture. Jace will definitely be praising Magnus to Alec, and he won't even have to lie to do it. 

Jace sighs softly and leans back against his wall of pillows, his hands limp in his blanket-covered lap. Suddenly, he misses Izzy. She would be here right now, cuddled up to him and stroking his hair, but she has work and a mate to get home to. She'll feel bad about not knowing later, but he's not willing to call her up and have her come here after work just because he's feeling nostalgic and clingy. 

He also feels pretty useless. It's a little bit after lunch time, usually around the time they all go on a break, but he doubts Scott and Clary get one today without him there to help. He should be at work; it's _his_ cafe and _his_ responsibility. And god, he's actually a little upset that he won't get to see Simon today, even if he's thankful Simon won't get to see him like _this,_ sick and looking like shit and reduced to being a big baby just because he feels like it too. 

And, because his life is a mess and nothing ever goes his way, no sooner than he's thought this does Simon come stepping into his room with a tray held carefully in his hands. He's precariously balancing the tray with a bowl of soup on it and walking all at once, which seems to take most of his focus. He looks unfairly good with his curly brown hair, pink tongue poking from his lips in concentration, and his soft looking hoodie and jeans that fit just right. 

Jace, who had been taking in a swallow of juice, sprays the entire mouthful out and goes to hacking, eyes bulging as Simon's head snaps up. 

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Simon blurts out, rushing over to sit the tray on Jace's bedside table and reach towards him with fluttering hands that don't seem to know what to do. 

Jace wants to drag the covers over himself and never resurface. _"Simon?"_ he chokes out weakly, gaping up at him. "What are you doing here?" 

Simon blinks at him, looking wary. "I'm Magnus' assistant. You--you knew that, right? I've mentioned it at some point, haven't I?" 

"No," Jace mutters, "you haven't." 

"Oh." Simon blinks some more, then slowly sits down on the side of the bed, flicking his gaze over Jace with concern in his warm gaze. "Well, I am. As soon as he told me you were sick, I pretty much demanded he let me come check on you. But hey, now I'm getting paid to hang out with you, so that's even better." 

"I thought you were a struggling musician," Jace says dryly, arching an eyebrow. 

Simon chuckles. "I am, I promise. I also happen to have a job. Most of my money goes towards band equipment or fixing my piece of shit van. I'm practically always broke, but that's fine." 

"So, what, you're here to take care of me?" Jace asks challengingly, tilting his chin up. 

"Don't I always?" Simon replies cheerfully, reaching forward to grab the tray, coming a little closer. 

Jace, on pure instinct, inhales Simon's scent for the very first time. It seems to waft right into his face like a cool breeze, the aroma of grapefruit and a hint of spicy but fresh ginger hitting him _hard._ All of the aches in his muscles ease for that one moment, and Jace sways forward with a sigh of relief. 

"Oh, _shit,"_ he mumbles, reaching out with fumbling fingers to twist the fabric of Simon's hoodie and pull him a little closer. 

"Jace!" Simon yelps, nearly dropping the tray and quickly sitting it back down. 

Jace's eyes are drooping, and he makes a small sound of contentment as he presses his cheek to Simon's shoulder, shamelessly breathing him in. "You smell _really_ good, Simon." 

"Oh." Simon clears his throat, and his next words are full of amusement. "Well, that's good to hear. But seriously, sit back so I can give you your soup." 

"Don't wanna." Jace drags his cheek over Simon's shoulder with a soft sigh, breathing him in deeper, fingers tightening on his hoodie. 

"Well, too bad," Simon says, gently reaching up to peel his fingers off and gingerly push him back. "You can smell me after you put something on your stomach. Eat half of it, at least." 

Jace's inner omega rears its head in a way it hasn't in years. He doesn't like thinking of it like that, though it's fairly common to. It's his inner _animal,_ and calling it otherwise just feels...wrong. Usually, it's rather dormant, almost as if sleeping. Or in a fucking coma, because of the suppressants. But, apparently, it seems to have woken up, and it's rather grumpy at the moment. His inner animal protests everything that's leading him to scoot _away_ from Simon and have the tray straddling his lap where it would much rather Simon have the honor of doing that. 

"You, uh, don't have to stay, you know," Jace mutters, shaking off the scent clinging on the inside of his nose. His inner animal is _appalled_ that he'd ever say this to Simon, who--in its opinion--shouldn't ever leave again. Jace ignores it. 

Simon clicks his tongue. "Oh, hush. I want to be here. I'd worry otherwise. Until someone else is here, I'm not going anywhere, Jace." 

Jace's inner animal is smug, and he forcefully shoves it down, not quite used to having it around and so... _vibrant._ He clears his throat. "Plus, I probably look terrible, right? I'm not dying, I promise." 

"Jace, there's not a world in which you ever look terrible. You probably _could_ be dying, and you'd turn that into an art form," Simon tells him, snorting and rolling his eyes. When he looks over and sees Jace fiddling with the spoon, his eyes downcast, he sighs softly. "Don't do that. Don't start pouting because you're worried you're not hot. That is very conceited and should not be as adorable as it is. Stop it immediately. Clary's dad is a cop, you know, and he's like my uncle. I could have you arrested." 

"Oh, shut up," Jace says, but his lips curl up against his will, and for the first time since he's gotten sick, he finds himself smiling a genuine smile. 

Simon's gaze is fond as he looks at him. "Eat your soup. If you feel good enough after that, we can go hang out on the couch and watch movies." 

That sounds like primetime for cuddling and close proximity, and Jace's inner animal _jumps_ at the chance. For once, he agrees with it. He immediately starts in on the soup. It's actually really good, and he _does_ feel better as he eats it, but he can't eat more than half of it. He plops the spoon down in the soup to look up and find Simon watching him with rapt attention, like seeing him eat the soup _he_ made is the most important thing he'll ever witness. Inexplicably, Jace finds himself blushing, but thanks to the flush from his fever, it's not that obvious. 

Jace clears his throat. "Alright, I ate half. I'm feeling good enough to go to the couch." 

Simon's lips twitch. "Alright, up and at 'em. Just worry about getting to the couch. I'll bring the pillows and covers and the humidifier." 

"Thanks," Jace says. 

Getting to the couch isn't so bad. His body hurts again, but it's not as bad as it was before. In fact, his headache is practically nonexistent now. He takes it slow anyway, not trying to work himself into a miserable state, and Simon goes back and forth with everything, passing by him with a smile. He never offers to help Jace to the couch, for which Jace is thankful. Simon knows him so well already, somehow understanding that Jace would be offended at the insinuation that he can't even walk on his own. 

By the time he makes it to the couch, Simon has the TV on--Star Wars by the looks of it--and the humidifier is set up while the blankets and pillows are in a pile at the end of the couch. Jace plops down with a groan and inwardly vows not to move again for the next three days at least, and Simon _immediately_ gathers the blankets and pillows to start fussing with them. 

Jace watches him curiously. Simon seems to get a little swept up in it, surrounding Jace with blankets and pillows, obsessing over every fold and placement of every crease, huffing when the covers don't tuck the way he wants them to or the pillows won't stay in place. However, once he's finished, he looks the proudest Jace has ever seen him, and he glances at Jace expectantly, his gaze hopeful. 

"Are you comfortable?" Simon asks. 

"More than," Jace tells him. 

Simon beams. "Perfect!" 

With that, he kicks off his shoes and arranges himself into the open space beside Jace that he'd deliberately left in the nest of blankets and pillows. He fits right in, just as he'd meant to, and he's pressed right along Jace's side. Jace releases a soft sigh and drops his head over onto Simon's shoulder, breathing him in deeply, his entire body relaxing. 

"Simon," Jace murmurs. 

"Hmm?" Simon hums, turning his gaze away from the screen to look at Jace with a soft smile. 

Jace closes his eyes. "Thank you." 

"It's my pleasure. You have no idea how much," Simon whispers. 

Jace smiles a small smile and curls closer into Simon's side, every inhale full of Simon's scent making him feel better as he breathes. He drifts off slowly to the feeling of lips brushing his forehead, so soft that it might just be a dream. 

His inner animal purrs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday again :D Shoutout once again to the amazing Sobs for making this moodboard *heart eyes* I can't stop looking at it and smiling! haha  
> I hope you all enjoy <3 <3

Alec crosses his arms over his chest, staring at Underhill with the most unimpressed face he can possibly muster up. It’s hard to feel anything but sad at the moment but he gives irritance a good run for its money. 

“Who pissed in your cheerios?”

Alec huffs. “No one, asshole. I just--” Alec shakes his head, looking away from his friend. “I miss Magnus, okay,” he murmurs, his cheeks heating up. 

“Awww,” Underhill cooes. Alec throws a pencil at him, happy when the pointy part sticks. “Hey. Be nice to me! Not all of us are  _ in loooooove _ .”

“Oh, fuck you,” Alec says with a snort. “Just ask the poor kid out already.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

Underhill leans against the counter across from Alec, his face wrinkled in distress. Alec’s inner omega whimpers, not wanting his friend to be upset. He leans forward, putting his hand on Underhill’s forearm, making the alpha freeze. “What are you doing?”

Alec opens his mouth and closes it before taking his hand back. “Uh. I don’t know? Comforting you?”

Underhill blinks slowly. “Why?”

Alec shrugs. “Because it felt right? Please don’t make this weird.”

“Not weird. Totally not weird.”

There’s a moment where they stare at each other. “Okay,” Alec says slowly. “So glad this isn’t weird.”

“Whatever,” Underhill finally says, standing up from the desk and stretching his arms over his head. 

“Okay back to Scott,” Alec says, standing up and leaning against the counter. He points at Underhill. “It’s time, man. Alpha up.”

“Or I could just keep living in this blissful ignorance where we kinda sorta flirt but never do more and therefore I’m not rejected because no lines have been crossed yet.” Underhill nods to himself. “Mhmm. Best plan.”

“That’s stupid.”

“You’re stupid.” And then his face pinches before he’s saying, “you’re not. You’re actually wonderful and I’m glad you’re my friend. But also. No.”

“You’re being super weird today,” Alec murmurs. “But I’m willing to trade something in exchange for you asking Scott out.”

Underhill looks over Alec’s head, thinking. “Tell Magnus you love him.”

“He’s not here.”

“Call him.”

“Right now?”

“Yep.” Underhill looks smug. Like he’s won. Well, joke’s on him. 

Alec pulls out his phone, dialing Magnus’ number. As the phone rings, his heart picks up speed, his stomach quivering with nerves. And at the same time, there’s peace because he won’t be lying. He really does love Magnus. 

“Hello?” Magnus answers, his voice coming out static filled and blurry. “Alexander?”

“Magnus, hey,” he says back, a smile forming on his lips. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

“Darling… Can’t…. You… Sorry…”

“Magnus. I love you,” he says. It doesn’t really matter because Magnus can’t hear him right now. But to Alec it means the world. He said the words. He said them and means them. “I love you.”

“Call… Later… Alec…”

Alec hangs up, sending a text saying he’ll call later tonight and Magnus confirms. His chest feels so full in that moment. It’s almost overwhelming but in the very best way. There’s no confusion or denial, just bone deep acceptance. He loves Magnus. Magnus is  _ his alpha _ . 

“Well fuck,” Underhill whispers under his breath. When Alec finally looks over, the alpha’s eyes are wide, his face a little pale. “I did not see that coming.”

Alec shrugs. “Your turn.”

Underhill touches the back of his neck. “Fine. But I do this on my time and my way, alright?”

“Fine by me,” Alec says with a smug look. Just then, the curtain separating the shop and the store jingles as a customer walks over from the coffee shop, holding a cup of coffee. Before Alec can even say anything, Underhill is growling. “Read the sign,” he calls over, his voice harder than Alec’s ever heard it. “No beverages in the bookstore! Take it back over!”

The guy gives a nervous squeak at being yelled at by an alpha before practically running back to the coffee shop. Alec turns wide eyes over to his friend. “What the hell was that? You are constantly telling me not to growl at customers!”

Underhill’s cheeks and ears turn bright red. “I uh, I don’t know? What is happening to us? Our instincts are all over the place. Alec, why the fuck do I wanna protect you so much?”

Alec tilts his head. “How am I supposed to know? Is your rut close or something?”

“No. But your heat is late.”

“What?” Alec looks down at his phone, pulling up the date. It all comes rushing back to him. The way he was nervous about his heat, wondering whether he should ask Magnus to share it with him. Thankfully, the decision was taken out of his hands because Magnus had to leave for a week long business trip. He was supposed to be gone the entire time of Alec’s heat. “Fuck,” he whispers. He’s  _ never _ late. And yet, he stares at the dates, realizing he’s  _ three  _ days late. 

“Not to butt in,” Meliorn says, walking up to the counter. “But maybe I can shed some light onto the situation?”

Alec feels like things are slipping from his fingers and he’s powerless to hold on. He stares at Meliorn for a long moment and then clears his throat. “Please.”

Meliorn touches his nose. “You’re pregnant, Alec. I can smell it.”

Alec stares at Meliorn’s extended belly for a long moment, trying to process this news. All he can do is sit back in his chair and whisper, “oh.”

~~~

Alec’s not sure how long he’s been sitting here. Here being on the floor behind the counter where people can’t see him. He sits there, staring at the far wall just trying to process. He’s been feeling really antsy lately but he just assumed that was because Magnus was gone. But maybe it’s because his body knows his alpha is gone, the  _ father of his child _ is gone. 

God, what a fucking mess. How the  _ fuck _ could this happen? His heat was this week. He shouldn’t be able to even  _ get pregnant _ outside of his heat. The only time that’s possible is when--

Alec leans his head down between his bent knees, breathing in slowly. His stomach rolls with nausea and he swallows around the extra saliva collecting in his mouth. His eyes grow damp as the realization hits him full force. His hands bunch in his hair at the back of his head as he sits there bent over. 

“Alec,” Underhill whispers, coming to squat in front of him. “Hey, you gotta breathe.” Alec takes in a deep shaky breath. “Your scent. Alec, maybe you should just go home. You smell miserable and it’s making me wanna cry. Or hug you. I don’t know.”

Alec gives a wet snort before rubbing his face with his palms. “Yeah,” he says, his voice hoarse. “I’ll just go, I guess.”

Underhill holds out his hand, helping Alec stand up. His body feels exhausted, his emotions are all over the place. All he wants is a nap. 

“Oh hey! I’m glad I caught you,” a voice calls as Alec is walking through the bookstore. He pauses, turning around to find Simon there. Something in Simon’s face changes and before he even realizes what’s happening, Simon is setting the bag in his hands down and grabbing Alec into a tight hug. 

For a split second, Alec freezes before  _ melting _ into the hug. His inner omega is happy to be getting some comfort, needing the gentle touch of someone else. Simon pulls back, his brows wrinkled in worry. His hands stay on Alec’s shoulders. “I’m not sure why I just did that,” Simon murmurs with an awkward chuckle. “Just kinda thought you needed that. And you smell-- Well, doesn’t matter. Hopefully this will cheer you up.”

Simon picks up the reusable bag and Alec can tell it’s one of Magnus’. His chest warms without his permission, making the tiniest smile pull at his lips. That itch that’s been going on just under his skin at his alpha’s absence seems to fade ever so slightly. He opens the bag and finds his favorite snacks, one of Magnus’ sweaters, some bottled water, and two packages which are wrapped up. On the very top is a note addressed to ‘Alec, my omega’. 

“I was actually bringing this to Jace but he said you were here,” Simon explains. “I figured you’d be locked up at your house.” 

Alec finally looks away from his care package, his chest doing a funny flip. He’s  _ so _ in love with Magnus. Everything is coming to a head and Alec knows this is one of those moments in life that could make or break him. 

His hands find Simon’s shoulders, a direct parallel to a moment before. He clears his throat and tilts his head slightly to the side. His stance grows tense and Simon’s face takes on a look of worry. 

“Simon,” he says slowly, letting his emotions take control for once. “I need you to listen very carefully. Life is really fucking short, okay. When something is dangling right in front of you, you  _ have _ to reach out and take it. Sometimes you have to take a chance now because down the road you’re never sure what’s going to happen.” He takes a deep breath. “What if you get life changing news tomorrow and then everything is fucked. So take life by the horns and just,  _ do it _ . Okay?”

Simon’s eyes are wide as he stares back. And yeah, maybe Alec is crazed at the moment, but can anyone blame him? He sighs, shaking his head and pulling his hands away in order to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Jace, Simon. I’m talking about Jace.”

“Oh!”

“Go ask him out. Or don’t,” Alec says, picking up his care package. “I don’t care. I mean I do because I love Jace but either do it or back off, don’t play with my brother’s heart.”

“Alec, I wouldn’t.”

Alec looks over his shoulder. “Good. Because if you do I’ll kill you.” And then he turns back forward and leaves the bookstore with a smile on his face. 

~~

Alec’s not sure why he ends up here at Magnus’ but he’s not sorry. Magnus had given him a spare key just in case, telling Alec he was welcome whenever. He’s feeling lonely, needing to feel closer to Magnus even though the alpha is gone. Stupid business trip. 

Alec goes through Magnus’ closet until he finds the alpha’s blue sink robe. Alec strips out of his clothes, putting the robe on and tying it closed. It’s too short for his taller build but it’ll do. Already he’s feeling better. The itch just under his skin seems to steadily decrease. He crawls into Magnus’ bed, burrowing under his blankets. He wishes he could bury his face against Magnus’ pillow and smell him. But for now, this will have to do. 

Laying on his back, staring up at Magnus’ ceiling, Alec’s hand finds his belly. Of course it’s too soon to feel anything but he still touches the area gently, reverently. So many emotions flick through his mind, so many what ifs and worries. But at the same time Alec smiles. He’s going to have a baby. A child made in passion and love  _ with Magnus _ . Alec’s breath hitches.

His phone ringing pulls him out of his thoughts, his entire body tensing with joy at the sight of Magnus’ name. Damn, when did things get so deep? It’s like Alec didn’t even notice himself falling in love. 

“Magnus,” Alec greets with a wide smile as Magnus’ face shows up on his screen. From what Alec can tell, Magnus is laying in a hotel bed, looking adorably rumpled. His hair is wet from a shower, his face completely void of makeup. Yet in Alec’s eyes he’s just as beautiful, just as lovely as ever. Wow, he really _ is _ in love. 

“Alexander. It’s so good to see your face, darling.”

“Yours too,” Alec says. “I miss you.”

Magnus’ face softens. “I miss you too. I can’t wait to see you again.” They smile at each other, Alec’s eyes flicking over Magnus’ face and taking him in. “Did you get my package?”

Alec nods his head. “Thank you, alpha. That was so sweet of you. I needed the pick me up today.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m better now that I’m talking to you,” Alec says, meaning every word. All the worries of the day melt away as he gazes at his alpha. “I haven’t opened the other boxes in my care package yet.”

Magnus’ eyebrows shoot up. “Alexander? Are you in my bed?”

Alec bites his bottom lip, looking at his phone from beneath his lashes. “Yes. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Magnus answers, his eyes lighting up. “But I thought you’d be locking yourself at home. Isn’t your heat coming up?”

“It’s supposed to be,” Alec tells him. “I think it might just be late. Nothing to worry about right now.” Alec sits up in Magnus’ bed, pushing the sheets away. He tilts the camera to show his body which is barely covered with Magnus’ robe. 

“Oh,” Magnus breathes and Alec can see the way his eyes widen, dilating with lust. It’s a heady feeling, knowing how much Magnus desires him, how much power he holds with the alpha. “You look beautiful, Alec. Absolutely stunning.”

Alec’s cheeks heat up at the praise, loving it so much. Things between them come so easily, sliding into place and making Alec feel warm and tingly all over. He pulls his gifts into his lap, opening them with a smile on his face. 

The first box is a vibrating knot and Alec shivers, thinking about how that would feel stuffing him full. “Oh, Magnus,” he murmurs. “I’m going to enjoy using this. Thank you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, darling.”

Alec opens the second box which is smaller. He pulls out an object that looks similar to an egg. He opens it up, inspecting it. There’s a small hole on each side and when he sticks his finger inside, he can feel textured ribs and nubs. His cock is hard, poking out through the folds of the robe and all Alec wants to do is push the egg over the head and feel those nubs rubbing him from head to tip. 

“I’ll be right back,” Alec says, putting the phone down and running into Magnus’ bathroom. As quickly as he can, he cleans the egg, making sure it’s ready for use. His ass clenches as he begins to grow wet with slick. 

“Welcome back,” Magnus says as Alec picks the phone back up. He lays on his back, letting his legs fall open. Magnus switches from front view camera and Alec is gifted with the sight of his naked body all stretched out on the bed. His hand lazily strokes himself, precum pearling at the tip. Alec’s mouth waters, wanting to get a taste. 

“Shit,” Alec hisses out. “You’re so hot. I want you so bad.”

Magnus sucks in a sharp breath before saying, “you have me. All of me. Always.”

A moment passes where Alec can do nothing but stare at Magnus. It’s true. Alec has all of Magnus. And Magnus has all of Alec. Everything about the alpha feels right and true and like he was made just for Alec. “God, Magnus.”

“Touch yourself for me, darling. I wanna hear you moan. I wanna hear you feel good,” Magnus says, his voice coming out so smooth it would make Alec’s knees weak if he were standing. He sets the phone down for a moment in order to push a finger into his ass and collect some of his slick. He uses his own slick to wet his cock and the inside of the egg before picking up the phone again. 

Alec turns the camera around, showing off the way he’s still wearing Magnus’ robe. Then he puts the egg at the tip of his cock. Slowly, he pushes it down, moaning as the nubs and ribs massage his dick just right, pleasure rushing through him. “Fuck,” he murmurs. “Oh, fuck that’s so good.”

“You look incredible,” Magnus tells him and Alec’s hips rise up off the bed without his permission, reacting to his alpha’s praise. Alec fucks into the egg, letting his head fall back as the pleasure overwhelms him. This makes him feel alive, like he’s back on camera putting on a show. Only this time it’s a show for the only person that really matters. “So good for me, my omega.”

Alec whimpers at the pet name, letting it wash over him. His skin prickles with goosebumps and his heart stutters. He’s  _ Magnus’ _ . “Alpha,” he calls out, switching the camera again to show Magnus his face and Magnus does the same. 

Magnus’ face is bright with a blush, lust plain across his features. His eyes are glassy and lidded, his bottom lip red from being bitten. His alpha is beautiful and sexy and strong. Alec continues to stroke his cock, his orgasm steadily charging towards him. 

“You’re so perfect,” Magnus whispers, his breath coming out quicker as he strokes himself. “You’re perfect for me, Alec.”

And it’s the truth, a truth so deep Alec can feel it in his very soul. They’re made for each other. It’s why everything between them comes so easily, it’s why Alec feels so at home in Magnus’ loft, it's why he’s pregnant right now. They’re true mates. “Fuck,” Alec gasps out as his balls draw up tight. “Fuck, Magnus. I love you,” he whispers as he comes. He pulls the egg off, letting his cum pool against his belly. 

Magnus cries out at the same time and Alec opens his eyes, watching as Magnus’ face morphs with pleasure. As they lay there, enjoying the afterglow, Magnus’ face turns serious. “Did you mean that?” He looks away from the camera for a moment. “Or was that like a slip of the tongue during sex?”

“I meant it,” Alec says right away, needing Magnus to know. He can’t live another second without the truth being known. “I love you, Magnus.”

“Oh, Alec,” he whispers, looking overcome. “I love you, too.” Magnus shakes his head, giving a watery laugh. “I really wish I could wrap you up in my arms right now, darling. I wanna bury my face against your hair and smell your delicious scent as I fall asleep.”

Alec blushes, looking down at himself and Magnus’ sheets. “If it makes you feel better I won’t wash your sheets before you come home.”

Magnus growls, his eyes flashing alpha red for a moment. “You can’t just say things like that and expect me to just go to sleep.”

Alec snorts, turning onto his side. After wiping his belly clean with a shirt from the floor, he snuggles up with Magnus’ pillow, looking at him on the screen. Magnus’ eyes are droopy, showing how sleepy he is. His alpha is so soft at the moment and Alec’s chest clenches almost painfully. He can imagine doing this every night, laying side by side and falling asleep together. The picture is so fucking clear, so obvious. 

Alec thinks about the future, how soon enough his belly will grow round, how he’ll have to talk to Magnus about them being true mates. He needs to schedule an appointment with his doctor, he needs to tell his family. Alec thinks about the moving in conversation. It all feels like a lot, but in this moment, he’s not worried. 

“Good night, my alpha,” he whispers softly, his eyes blinking slowly. 

“Good night, my omega,” Magnus whispers back, kissing his fingers and then touching the screen. There’s a lot to do but in his heart, Alec knows it’ll all be okay. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday--and Easter, for those who celebrate it! I hope you've all had a good weekend, and I hope this quarantine has been treating you as well as it can, given the circumstances. Toby and I are still churning out words, and we hope this fic can be a good escape for you! 
> 
> With that being said, enjoy ;)

Jace stares at the reminder on his phone with a small frown. How has the time already passed so quickly? He needs it to slow down, like _ desperately.  _ He's only a little over three weeks out from his heat and only about a week away from stopping his scent-blockers. Somehow, it feels as if he just stopped taking his suppressants yesterday, while it also feels like he's been off of them for years already. 

So much has happened, and yet, nothing has. 

"Hey, you alright over there, boss?" Scott asks, pulling him out of his own head, his eyebrows raised. 

Jace slips his phone back into his pocket. "Yes, I'm fine. It's going to be a slow day today. The cafe across town has a fundraiser going." 

"Yeah, but we got books," Scott says pleasantly, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the book shop. Unbeknownst to him, Underhill is stepping through the beaded curtain as if he's been summoned. "Well, that, and we have Underhill. You know ladies just flock over here to make passes at him. You'd think they'd notice that he's gay." 

"Uh huh." Jace locks eyes with Underhill over Scott's shoulder. "You know, it's not just the ladies that have eyes for him, right?" 

Scott's entire body becomes one tense line, eyes brightening with jealousy instantly. "Yes," he grits out, "I noticed that." 

Underhill's lips twitch. "Funny," he says as he approaches, flashing Scott a smile when he jolts and releases a sharp yelp of surprise, "I never noticed anyone flirting with me at all." 

"Oh," Scott mutters weakly, his hands gripping the edge of the counter tightly. "Well, uh, they do. It's just because you're pretty." 

"You think I'm pretty?" Underhill asks, both of his eyebrows flying up as his lips twitch. 

Scott's eyes bulge. "What? No,  _ no,  _ I did not say that. Um, I--I'm going to take a smoke break." 

With that, Scott whirls around and darts towards the door, grabbing his grinder from his back pocket as he goes. Jace resists the urge to facepalm. 

"So...he doesn't think I'm pretty?" Underhill mumbles, genuinely looking disappointed. 

The urge becomes too great to resist and Jace's hand finds his face as he sighs. "You two are hopeless. You know what, I'm not even dealing with this. What do you need, Underhill? You on break?" 

Underhill shrugs a shoulder. "Well, Alec instructed me to close up the shop early since he's not coming in. How's he feeling, anyway?" 

"I'm not sure." Jace frowns and taps his finger against the counter nervously. "It's rare for him to willingly miss work. He wants to talk to me and Izzy later today about something important, and I guess I'm worried. You don't know what's going on, do you?" 

"Uh." Pursing his lips, Underhill clears his throat and grimaces. "I do, actually. But look, I'm just here to bother Scott before going home. Alec will tell you when he's ready, but I promise that he's...okay." 

Jace narrows his eyes. "So, you're not going to tell me? That's what you're saying." 

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. No offense. Sorry." 

"You're fired." 

Underhill snorts. "You're not actually my boss, Jace. Alec is." 

"You swear he's okay?" Jace murmurs, turning serious in an instant, his eyes softening with concern as he looks at Underhill. 

"I swear," Underhill vows. 

Jace releases a deep breath. "Alright, I'll take your word for it. Now, go out there and get high with my employee," he says, then rolls his eyes. "God, I can't believe I just said that." 

"Frankly," Underhill says in amusement, heading towards the door, "neither can I." 

Jace's amusement drains as Simon slips through the door just as Underhill heads out, both of them bumping into each other. Usually, Simon would apologize or even stop and talk to Underhill, seeing as they're practically friends at this point, but not today. Simon stomps his way into the shop with a single-minded focus that reads as serious in a way he so rarely is. Jace's smile slips off his face instantly, and he straightens up as Simon marches towards him with his lips pressed into a grim line. 

"What's wrong?" Jace asks immediately, his inner animal jerking up in alarm. 

Simon glances around the shop with narrowed eyes, then he takes a deep breath. Seeing that the place is empty, he turns and walks all the way around the counter, moving right past the  _ Employees Only  _ sign like it's a suggestion rather than a rule. In this moment, Simon seems more like an alpha than he ever has, his head held high, his stride determined, his shoulders back as he stares Jace right in the eye. 

"Jace," Simon says firmly, coming to a stop right in front of him. He smells unbearably good, as he always does, but there's a tangy spike of lemon in his scent that somehow translates to nervousness. 

Jace blinks at him. "Simon, are you okay?" 

"Someone said something to me, and I've been thinking about it a lot, and I--I realized that they were right." Simon stares at him with a deep intensity in his gaze, his throat working as he swallows. "Something is dangling right in front of me, and I  _ do _ have to reach out and take it. I need to--to take the chance now because I have no idea what could happen later on. So…here I am, taking life by the horns and just  _ doing it."  _

"Doing...what?" Jace asks slowly, his eyebrows raising carefully. "Simon, seriously, what's--" 

"Why haven't you asked me out?" Simon blurts out, blanching immediately after he says it. 

Jace's breath hitches in his chest, and his mouth suddenly goes dry, his brain record-scratching. Simon's words bounce around in his mind, almost sounding like an accusation. Why  _ hasn't  _ he? What's stopping him? Just because he's the omega doesn't mean he shouldn't ask an alpha out. In fact, him being an omega makes him want to rebel even more and take the more alpha approach. 

But, deep down, Jace knows  _ exactly  _ why he hasn't asked Simon out. He has so many things going on, things that he doesn't necessarily want to burden Simon with. He doesn't want Simon to feel obligated to anything just because they're dating. That's even  _ if  _ Simon wants to date him--which, if Simon's last words are anything to go by, he possibly does. 

Jace clears his throat, but his next words still come out in a croak. "Why haven't  _ you  _ asked  _ me  _ out?" 

"I--" Simon cuts himself off and snaps his mouth shut, staring at Jace in something akin to awe for a moment. He releases a shaky breath. "You know what? That's a really good question." 

"You don't--I'm not saying you have to," Jace murmurs carefully, watching Simon with a small frown. "I know social norms have changed and everything, but--" 

"No, you're right," Simon says, almost forcefully, squaring his shoulders. "I don't have to, but I want to. Would you--I mean, if you want to, do you… Just, if you're open to maybe, um--" 

Jace bites his bottom lip to hold back a smile. "Okay, stop. Now, I know why I should be the one to do it. God, you're terrible at this." 

"And what? You can do better?" 

"Oh, yeah, for sure." 

"Prove it." Simon's eyes spark with challenge and anticipation, his scent spiking with something sweet that almost smells like grapes. 

"It's very simple, Simon. Here, I'll show you." Jace steps forward, reaching out to grasp Simon's hand and hold it in both of his own, staring right into his eyes. Simon stares back, enraptured, dazzled. "So, here's the thing. I've liked you for a while now, and I was hoping you'd like to go on a date with me. I'd be very happy to take you out sometime, if you'd let me. Is that something you're interested in?" 

"Yes," Simon breathes, his eyes wide and his lips parted, fingers clutching Jace's tight. 

Jace smiles. "Does that mean you were dangling right in front of me and I reached out to take you? Was it  _ me  _ who grabbed life by the horns?" 

"Same result," Simon says smugly. "That's all that matters. We're going on a  _ date."  _

"Yes," Jace agrees, openly pleased, "we are." 

* * *

"And she got me this," Izzy says, still talking a mile a minute, her hand reaching up to grab the ruby pendant laying in the dip of her throat. "It's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me." 

Jace's lips twitch. "Is your omega giving you gifts? Aw, looks how  _ pleased  _ you are." 

Izzy grins. "Yes, yes she is, and I  _ am  _ pleased. She didn't buy this, though. It's a long story, but it's old as hell and probably twice as expensive. Clary said she was waiting to give it to her mate, knowing they'd be as beautiful as it is, and she told me that she was happy to be right. How fucking  _ sweet  _ is that? God, I've never felt like this about anyone." 

"You're glowing," Jace says softly, gazing at his sister fondly. "I'm really happy for you, Iz." 

"Thank you," Izzy replies with a warm smile, her eyes full of delight. "So, tell me about your endeavors with Simon while we wait for our brother to show up. You know, Clary tells me that he has the  _ biggest  _ crush on you, and  _ Alec  _ says you feel the same for him." 

Jace's fond smile turns into a smirk. "Oh, I'd say so. We're going on a date tomorrow." 

"Oh my  _ god!  _ Jace, you're going on a date with Simon? That's perfect!" Izzy reaches out to grab his arm and squeeze it, her eyes wide. "Is he going to help you through your first heat after coming off the suppressants? Are you two compatible? I mean, I know it's a little rare, though not unheard of, but--" 

"I know, I know. My situation isn't that common. I--I haven't actually told him," Jace admits with a grimace. Her mouth drops open. "Oh, don't look at me like that. We're not, like,  _ in love  _ or anything." 

Izzy smacks him lightly on the arm. "Maybe not, but you could be falling for him, and he could be doing the same. You  _ have  _ to tell him, Jace." 

"It's just  _ a lot."  _ Jace sighs and reaches up to rub a hand through his hair. "He knows a lot about me, but nothing about my upcoming heat or the fact that I'm going to be coming off my scent-blockers soon. I'll tell him, I will, I just-- God, what if he hates my scent? And I  _ know _ him, Izzy. Regardless of everything, no matter what he'd feel, he's going to want to help me through my heat, and I don't want him to feel obligated." 

"Well, it's not like he won't understand," Izzy says. She sighs and looks at him with a crooked grin. "Clary talks about him a lot, you know. She's his best friend. From what I hear, he's an all-around great guy, so maybe just...talk to him. No matter what, I support you  _ as long  _ as you're happy." 

Jace is about to reply when the front door opens and shuts loud enough for them to look towards the doorway, instantly distracted. Alec comes through only a few moments later, looking at them with a tight smile. Jace's stomach twists with nerves, and his inner animal demands he get up and eradicate whatever caused the obvious stress in Alec's shoulders. Before he even knows what he's doing, he's out of his seat and heading towards his brother, fingers itching to break apart whatever has hurt him, every cell in his body telling him to protect Alec. 

"What's wrong?" Izzy demands sharply, shooting to her feet with a stormy expression, eyes flashing a dull red to signify anger. "Who made you unhappy? I'll find them and I'll rip--" 

_ "Stop,"  _ Alec interrupts urgently, huffing and fending Jace off with a roll of his eyes. He waves them back, gesturing for them to sit down. "Take a breather, I'm fine, I promise." 

Jace blinks rapidly as he breathes, his inner animal grumbling but settling. It's still taking a little getting used to, having his inner animal so awake and eager to give input, and that was it's most vivid reaction yet. He stares up at Alec in confusion. 

"Alec," he says carefully, "what's going on?" 

"Yeah, that was a little weird," Izzy mumbles, clearing her throat and pushing her hair back as she shifts restlessly. 

Alec looks between them, then lets out a deep sigh and says, "Magnus is my true mate." 

"Oh my god, Alec, that's wonderful!" Izzy bursts out, her face splitting into a wide grin. "How did you not know that he--oh…" 

"Yeah." Alec taps his nose and laughs a little, looking amused. "He conveniently forgot to mention that part, but...there are other ways to figure it out than just smell." 

Jace frowns. "Really? What, is it a feeling, or--" 

"You could say that there were...signs," Alec mutters delicately, looking half-amused like they're missing some kind of joke and half-wary like he's worried they won't laugh when he explains the punchline. 

"What were they?" Jace asks eagerly, thoroughly invested, leaning forward to watch Alec with a grin. 

"Only a true mate can get you pregnant outside of your heat," Alec says calmly. 

"Yeah," Izzy agrees, "that's true."

Jace rolls his eyes. "We already knew that, Alec. But we're asking how you found out."

Alec stares at them. They stare back, waiting. Finally, he heaves a sigh and very deliberately places his hand over his stomach. For a moment, they simply stare at his hand, then Jace shares a look with Izzy to make sure she's on the same page as him. She is. 

They slowly turn in unison to stare at his hand, waiting for some other reason that Alec might have known, but it doesn't come. It's confirmation enough, and Jace is shocked to find tears springing to his eyes, his heart seeming to swell three times its size in his chest.  _ Alec is pregnant,  _ he thinks, and then an image flashes in his brain, so vivid that it steals his breath from his lungs. 

Alec and Magnus, holding a baby boy, smiling at each other. Jace making funny faces at his nephew while Simon watches on fondly. Izzy showing off all the little outfits she bought for her nephew, a visibly pregnant Clary holding up the accessories. 

"We're having a baby?" Izzy breathes out, her hands clasped together so tightly that her knuckles are stark white. 

"Well," Alec says slowly, "technically me and Magnus are having a baby, but--" 

"Oh my god!" Izzy screeches, jumping to her feet. "We're having a baby! Jace, there's gonna be a baby! I'm going to be an aunt, you're going to be an uncle! The pack is having a baby!" 

Jace is yanked to his feet by an enthusiastic Izzy, and he needs next to no time to reach her level of excitement. They both rush Alec to wrap him in a group hug, asking him a million questions and giving him no time to answer, all of them laughing and crying all at once, gripping each other. 

Alec waits until they're all a little more coherent to look between them and say, "You  _ can't  _ tell Clary, Izzy. And Jace, you can't tell Simon. I haven't had the chance to tell Magnus because he's away for a little while and I want to tell him in person." 

"I promise," Izzy assures him, looking up at him with a beaming smile. "God, Alec, you're  _ pregnant."  _

"I know," Alec replies softly, his own lips curling up into a small smile that speaks volumes for how genuinely happy he is. 

Jace reaches out to cup Alec's face, drawing his gaze, grinning up at him. "I'm so happy for you, Alec, and I'm  _ so  _ fucking proud of you. You're going to be a great father, and so will Magnus." 

"We're here for you for  _ everything,"  _ Izzy says fiercely, holding Alec's hands in her own. "And, just know, we're going to spoil the  _ hell  _ out of our niece or nephew, whichever it may be." 

"It's going to be a boy," Jace informs them instantly, thinking of the image his mind conconted. 

Alec snorts. "Oh, it is? And you know this,  _ how?"  _

"Trust me," Jace insists firmly, "I just know." 

"Well, I think it'll be a girl," Izzy counters. 

Jace arches an eyebrow at her. "Wanna make a bet?" 

"Depends." Izzy narrows her eyes. "What are the stakes?" 

"Fifty bucks says it's a boy." 

"Deal." 

Alec groans. "Seriously?  _ Already?  _ Do not rope my child in your competition." 

"I'm sure he won't mind," Jace teases. 

_ "She  _ will probably think it's funny when she gets old enough to understand," Izzy says, throwing Jace a pointed look and a smirk. 

"You two are ridiculous." Alec shakes his head and chuckles warmly, his gaze fond as he looks between them. 

"Yeah, maybe," Izzy agrees with a broad grin that belies no shame. "Can you blame us? You're going to have a  _ baby!"  _

"We're just...happy," Jace admits with a soft laugh. 

Alec smiles. "So am I." 

* * *

Jace is honestly having the best fucking week. First, it turns out that his hopeless crush isn't so hopeless; second, he finds out that his brother is happily pregnant; and  _ third,  _ now he's realizing that he and Simon are pretty much perfect for each other. 

"Yes, yes, that's exactly what I'm saying!" Simon blurts out, animated as he swings his and Jace's hands back and forth, eyes bright with excitement as they walk up the street. "I was just telling Clary that the other day, but she didn't agree with me." 

Jace clicks his tongue. "For shame. You're right. Well, about this. I'm still not forgiving you for saying you drink instant coffee." 

"Ah, come on," Simon teases, relaxing as he knocks his shoulder into Jace's, "a struggling musician has to do what a struggling musician has to do, right? Plus, I haven't done that since you started giving me all that free coffee." 

"Your iron-will to kick bad habits  _ astounds  _ me," Jace says sarcastically. 

Simon just laughs at him. That's how this entire date has been, both of them teasing each other, pushing a few of the boundaries they'd previously put up, laughing as they always end up with the same result. They just  _ like  _ each other. Jace knows it's rarely this easy for any couple, but with Simon, it feels as simple and relieving and necessary as breathing. Just being with him is exhilarating and comforting in equal measure, and his inner animal has been content in a way it so rarely is all evening. 

It feels  _ right.  _

With Simon, everything does. Despite the fact that they hang out nearly every day, this date had still felt new and different, but in the best kind of way. They can reach out and hold each other's hands. Simon can--and did--tuck Jace's hair behind his ear and say that his eyes are the most beautiful he's ever seen. Jace can--and did--snatch Simon from nearly smacking his face into a tree branch he hadn't seen as they walked away from a restaurant, saying that the tree nearly tore Simon's pretty face off. They can--and they do--be themselves while also doing all the other things they'd yearned to before, and Jace is loving every second of it. 

He honestly doesn't want it to end, and he's contemplating if it's too forward to try for a kiss after the first date. He's never  _ dated  _ an alpha before, despite having sex with plenty, and he has no idea what are desirable traits and what aren't. Should he wait for Simon's cue? Go for it himself? 

Then he suddenly remembers that this isn't the 1950s and Simon probably won't  _ care.  _

There's something about Simon, about dating him, about being with him...something that means more than any other partner he's ever had. A part of him, a very  _ tiny  _ part, is starting to wonder if maybe they're something more, like Alec and Magnus. It's no lie that Simon smells so good that Jace kind of wants to bury his face in his throat and never leave, and his inner animal wholeheartedly wants Simon and doesn't even notice anyone else. That's usually a sign of true mates, but it's supposed to be a mutual thing, except Simon can't freaking smell him. 

Jace one-hundred percent isn't ready for a child, so he will be waiting to have sex with Simon  _ just in case.  _ He'll come off the scent-blockers, see if Simon reacts as most alphas do when they find their true mate,  _ then  _ they can have all the sex they want. Maybe even go through Jace's second heat in his life together. 

"Well, here we are," Simon suddenly blurts out, drawing Jace out of his reverie. 

Blinking around, Jace realizes that he's accidentally withdrawn in his own head while walking hand-in-hand with Simon, and now they're both standing in front of an apartment door. He doesn't even remember walking up the stairs, that's how lost he was in his own head. He gives Simon a sheepish smile, feeling a little guilty for going quiet on him towards the end of the date. 

"Sorry for drifting there," Jace murmurs. 

Simon waves him off with a small smile. "It's okay. You do that sometimes. I get the feeling that you have a lot on your mind. You wanna talk about it?" 

"Someday," Jace tells him softly, stepping forward to get closer to Simon, staring into his warm, brown eyes. "Did you have fun?" 

"The most fun I've ever had on a date," Simon assures him, squeezing Jace's hand in his own. "Not that I've had that many, only a couple. But don't worry, I've never wanted a second date with anyone before you." 

Jace's lips curl up. "That was pretty smooth, Lewis, I'll give you that. You're missing one fundamental part of that confession, though." 

"Which part?" 

"The part where you ask for a second date."

"I was kind of hoping you'd do it for me again, actually," Simon jokes, biting his bottom lip to hold back the smile threatening to steal over his face. 

A thrill shoots through Jace. He  _ wants  _ to be the one to ask, to take the next steps, to give chase. It's not common for the omega to do that, he knows, but everything within him loves it. Maybe it's more normal than he's aware of, maybe he's just too worried about being an omega and not  _ himself,  _ maybe he's clinging to societal expectations to guide him to be the perfect omega because he has no idea how. And yet, Simon looks at him openly and patiently, fond despite the disaster Jace is, and he just...doesn't care to be anyone but who he is. 

"Let me take you out," Jace breathes, his heart racing in his chest as he drifts closer. "I'll take you out again, and we'll have even more fun, and then you can agree to another date there, too." 

Simon's eyes dance with amusement. "Your arrogance is such an  _ alpha  _ way to be." 

"Yeah, and?" Jace feels bold, feels like Simon might let him get away with anything, even acting like an alpha. He moves forward some more, his free hand reaching out to clasp Simon's waist, slowly dragging around to press into the small of his back. "You got a problem with that?" 

"You know, usually I would," Simon admits with a hum of amusement. "I don't let alphas talk to me like that, you know. But, coming from you, I have to admit that it's kind of working for me." 

Jace's breath hitches and he inhales sharply, getting the full brunt of Simon's scent--sharp and tangy like mangoes, sweet like strawberries. Excitement rushes through his veins, making his heart pound in his ears. He shouldn't be so surprised by what Simon says, but he is anyway. Of course Simon doesn't let alphas talk to him like that--most alphas won't put up with that--but it's shocking that he's into  _ Jace  _ being so abrasive and cocky, almost. Most alphas like those particular traits reserved for themselves and rarely enjoy it from others, but Simon's words are weighted with sincerity. 

Jace licks his lips. "Does that mean you'll go on another date with me?" 

"That's exactly what it means," Simon whispers, staring right into Jace's eyes, his lips parted. 

The moment is so fragile, so  _ precious,  _ and Jace is reacting to some kind of instinct he wasn't even aware that he had. The need to have Simon closer, to draw him into his arms, to catch his lips in a kiss this very instant. He presses his hand into Simon's lower back and pulls him forward, putting them chest-to-chest while he drops Simon's hand and lifts it to cradle his cheek. For a split second, before they meet halfway, their eyes lock and Jace's stomach swoops and fills with butterflies. He realizes what Izzy meant about them falling in love all this time, because he's pretty sure that he just landed. 

Jace inhales sharply when their lips connect, his inner animal howling in victory. His heart is racing, and his head is cloudy, and he feels like he's seconds from his knees giving out. They're kissing, soft and slow at first, then Simon nips his bottom lip and everything takes a sharp turn from there. 

This is precisely when Simon's alpha nature comes out, and Jace is  _ immediately  _ on board with it. Simon kisses him hard, kisses him like Jace is his last source of air, and he turns them around to slam Jace back up into the wall, plundering his mouth recklessly. Jace releases a groan of approval, both hands fumbling for Simon's shoulders claw at him, trying to drag him even closer. Simon licks into his mouth, and his entire body shudders when Jace opens for him. 

A scent suddenly fills the air that gives Jace pause. It's a smell he's not entirely familiar with, but one he knows from common knowledge. He has caught this scent as it lingered in the air, alphas apologizing for turning their omegas on in public, spraying perfume to mask it.  _ Slick.  _

Jace yanks back from Simon, panting as his nostrils flare. He's slightly confused, not understanding how he can smell his own slick. Because of the suppressants, he doesn't often get wet unless someone works to get him that way, and works  _ hard  _ for it. And, even though this kiss is  _ very  _ hot and he's very into it, he knows he's not turned on enough for there to be such a heavy smell of it. In fact, he's on scent-blockers, so he has no fucking  _ clue  _ why he can smell his own slick at all. Did he take it this morning? Shit, he can't  _ remember.  _

Something else beats out his confusion, however. _Desire._ Jace inhales deeply, his mouth watering instantly, and his fingers spasm on Simon's shoulders. The smell is so good, so fucking good, and Jace is stunned by how much he _likes_ it. He wants to taste his own slick, wants to get slick all over Simon's cock and lick it off, wants--

Jesus  _ Christ,  _ that is not normal. That can't be normal. Being turned on by your own slick? He's never heard of that before. In fact, he's never heard of an omega being turned on by slick at all, though it's commonplace for alphas to be--that thought makes his chest ache and he ignores it in favor of basking in this amazing scent. Without even meaning to, he inhales deeply again, lips parting as a small moan slips from his lips because it's just that good, and his inner animal is practically _ drooling.  _

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Simon murmurs apologetically, still leaning into Jace, looking ever so slightly amused and embarrassed all at once. 

Jace blinks at him, dazed. "What?" 

"Jeez, you're pupils just expanded  _ so fast."  _ Simon snorts and shakes his head. "I guess I should have warned you. My heat is only a few days away, so it doesn't really take me much to get going." 

Suddenly, it feels like the whole world comes to an abrupt standstill. A lot of things hit Jace all at once. Simon never making the first move, Simon taking care of Jace, building a nest, telling him that he doesn't let alphas talk to him a certain way. Izzy saying  _ well, it's not like he won't understand.  _

Simon's not an alpha. 

"You're not an alpha," Jace chokes out, his eyes wide as he pushes Simon away and gapes at him. 

Simon blinks at him. "Um...no? Should I be? I--you thought I was?" 

"Yes," Jace says sharply, "I did. Y-you smell so--your scent is so  _ strong,  _ I just thought…" 

"Oh." Simon stares at him for a long moment, his hands dropping to his sides as he swallows. "I thought you knew, but you--oh god, you thought I was an  _ alpha.  _ Jace, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were an alpha into other alphas. That's totally fine, by the way, just--" 

Fear and something else, something like excitement, shoots through him at Simon's assumption. His eyes bulge.  _ "What?  _ Simon, I'm not an alpha, I'm--" He has to force the words out. "I'm an omega." 

Simon's mouth drops open. "You're a--wait, are you serious? I--I mean, I just assumed because of--" 

"Because I'm on suppressants and scent-blockers," Jace whispers, his eyes sinking shut. 

Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ This can't be happening. It's not exactly commonplace for people to go around talking about whether they're alphas, omegas, or betas. People can usually just  _ smell  _ it. Except Jace had assumed that Simon was an alpha because of his strong scent, because of how he'd reacted to it, because deep down, he'd hoped like hell that Simon  _ was,  _ that Simon could be the alpha for him. 

But he's not. 

"Two omegas can date, Jace. They can even be mates. It's--it's rare, but it can happen," Simon says carefully, his face hopeful when Jace opens his eyes. 

Jace almost can't bear to see him look like that, like he thinks they still have a chance. "Simon, I--" 

"You liked the smell of my slick, I know you did, I could tell," Simon whispers, stepping closer to stare at him with wide eyes. "We could still--" 

"We can't," Jace snaps, taking a step to the side and swallowing past the lump in his throat. "I can't. Simon, I'm sorry, but...I just can't." 

And that's the thing. He  _ really  _ can't. He needs an alpha to get through his second heat, or it's heavily recommended, at least. Being with Simon won't help him, won't make any of this easier. In fact, it will only make this harder on them both, but especially Simon, who has no idea what he's signing up for. 

The way Simon's face falls tugs at Jace's heartstrings, makes his inner animal whine, has his eyes pricking with the onslaught of tears. He blinks hard and takes a shaky breath. This hurts, hurts far more than he'd been prepared for, but he knows it's his only choice. 

"I'm sorry, Simon," Jace says again, and he is, so fucking  _ sorry  _ that he knows, without a doubt, that this is the most unfair thing that's ever happened to him, beating out every other part of his disasterous life. It will always be his deepest  _ what if,  _ and he knows it's going to haunt him forever. 

Simon's lips tremble when he looks up and rasps, "Yeah, Jace, so am I." 

With that, Simon swivels around and walks into his own apartment, shutting the door gently behind him, which is somehow worse than if he'd slammed it. His scent lingers in the air behind him, sour and bitter with hurt and regret, and Jace's heart feels as if it's shrieking in his chest. Slowly, he turns around and walks away, just walks away like he's not leaving behind the only person he's ever wanted, the only person he's ever fallen in love with. 

As he leaves, his inner animal howls yet again, but this time it's not in victory; it's in despair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, that was a doozy, huh? Poor Simon. Poor Jace. Wonder how they'll fix it, if they can... Alright, everyone let me know if y'all seen that coming, and give me all your theories for the future! Toby will be with y'all next Sunday with a lovely new chap ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday Friends! :D   
> Last week BROKE MY HEART! *squinting at you Sobs...* So this week I give you some more soft Malec to help counteract. Also.... *coughs* Barkhill 0.0 *coughs*  
> I hope you all enjoy <3

Alec taps his fingers against the desk, watching as Meliorn carries a little one on his hip. A smile tugs at his lips as he thinks about the future. Soon enough that’ll be him, carrying Magnus’ pup around wherever he goes. The thought makes his heart speed up, his belly flutter. His hands go to his belly. He can’t feel anything, probably won’t for quite awhile but he pets the area anyways, knowing his pup is in there, probably doing little somersaults and showing off just like his alpha daddy.

Alec’s eyes dart, watching as his brother walks through the bookstore before ducking through the beads towards the coffee shop. His heart hurts for Jace. He’s been hurting, Alec can tell. And it’s no surprise that Jace’s miserable looks are happening more and Simon’s visits less. Alec told the nerd to take a chance and apparently things didn’t quite work out. 

Alec’s never been one to judge. You love who you love. So the idea that Simon and Jace who are both omegas could be good together didn’t trip him up one bit. He hopes they can work their shit out, they seemed so good together. Jace looked so  _ happy _ when he talked about Simon. 

“How’d your appointment go?”

Alec looks over at Underhill, smiling at him. “Everything’s good. She confirmed the pregnancy.”

“That’s nice. But it’s not like you needed them to do that. Even I can smell it now.”

Alec shrugs. “I got to see a picture and hear their heartbeat so that was pretty cool.”

“Did you cry?”

Alec turns a scowl at his friend, only breaking when Underhill chuckles. “You’re an ass. But if you must know, yeah, I totally cried. Like a fucking baby.”

“Yeah,” Underhill whispers, “I probably would too.”

Alec taps at the desk, his belly fluttering as he thinks about what else the doctor told him. “She said something.” Alec shakes his head. “I don’t know. I’m trying not to get my hopes up.”

“What’s that?”

“Apparently with the rise of hormones that come with pregnancy there’s a small chance I could get whispers of scents.”

“Are you serious?” Underhill asks, standing up and stepping up next to Alec. His face is equal parts shocked and excited for Alec. And yeah, Alec totally understands that feeling. 

Alec nods his head, smiling. “Yeah.” He licks his lips. “Like, I’m pretty content, you know? I was born like this so I don’t really feel like I’m missing anything. Not until meeting Magnus that is.”

“I can imagine.”

“It’s not a huge deal. Just something that might happen. Like I said, trying not to get my hopes up just in case it doesn’t happen.”

The dinging of his phone makes them both look down. The sight of Magnus’ name makes him smile and leans against the counter to read the message. 

**I can’t wait to see you. I’ll be at the coffee shop in a few. I love you.**

Oh shit. Oh fuck. 

Alec stares at the message for a long moment. Magnus is back in town. And he’s on his way here. Right now. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, looking over at Underhill. “I need a favor.”

Underhill shrugs. “Of course, anything.”

“I need your sweater.”

~~~

“Hey,” Alec says with a wave of his hand as he walks into the coffee shop. Clary’s off so Scott is manning the register. “Can you get me a decaf black coffee and one of those really sugary drinks Magnus likes? He’s gonna be coming in soon.”

Alec waits for a response but Scott seems to be fascinated with Alec’s-- Well,  _ Underhill’s _ sweater, unable to take his eyes off of it. Alec ducks down, catching Scott’s eyes. “You okay?”

Scott seems to shake himself out of it, giving Alec a weak smile. “Yep, totally cool. I’ll get those for you right now.” And then he turns abruptly around and begins making the coffees. 

Alec shakes his head, sliding a ten across the counter for Scott to take care of later. He crosses his arms over his chest, waiting, wondering what the hell’s gotten into Scott. Usually he acts all scared around Alec for some reason, but today he looks irritated, like Alec’s personally pissed in his coffee. 

“All locked up, boss,” Underhill says, stepping into the coffee shop. He comes and stands next to Alec, touching his shoulder. He’s been doing that a lot more lately and Alec assumes it’s because of the pregnancy, his alpha instincts needing to take care of the damsel omega. Alec lets it slide, too happy for Magnus’ arrival to be upset. 

Scott sets the coffees down a bit too hard, a little bit of Alec’s coffee spilling over onto his hand. Alec’s eyes widen because Scott doesn’t even flinch, too busy staring at the place Underhill’s hand rests against his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Alec says gently and Scott finally looks up. 

“Yep.”

Jace comes out from the back room, his hair looking limp and greasy, his eyes sunken in slightly. Alec sets his coffee down and walks around the counter, his inner omega needing to soothe in some way. He pulls Jace into a tight hug and Jace melts against him. 

“I’m fine,” Jace says harshly but doesn’t let go. 

“I know. I just needed a hug, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. I guess I’ll let it slide.”

Alec snorts before pulling back, keeping one of his hands against the side of Jace’s neck. “Blame it on the extra hormones,” Alec tells him with a smile, making Jace crack one right back. 

“Thanks,” he whispers, giving Alec a small nod. 

“Anytime. You know that.”

They walk over to their booth, Alec grabbing his coffees on the way through. Underhill joins them and eventually so does Scott who keeps giving Alec strange looks. Alec of course ignores them in favor of looking at the door every few seconds. 

When the bell above the door finally jingles, he’s up out of his seat straight away. His chest flutters as he takes in the sight of his alpha. God, he’s fucking hot. He’s wearing grey slacks, a black button up, and red suspenders. His nails are black, his makeup perfect, and his hair styled in its usual fohawk. Alec’s pretty sure if they weren’t in public he’d be getting on his hands and knees and presenting for Magnus right fucking now. 

Instead, he runs into Magnus’ arms. Magnus is right there, opening his arms and encasing Alec in them. All the longing and pining slowly fades, replaced by a bone deep rightness now that Magnus is here. Magnus pulls back only enough to pepper Alec’s face in light kisses, leaving Alec breathless with giggles. Alec is  _ not _ an omega that giggles, not before Magnus anyway. 

“I’ve missed you, darling,” Magnus tells him, his voice soothing Alec further. His inner omega is yipping for joy at finally having their alpha back with them. 

“I missed you too, Magnus.”

Magnus lets out a littlest growl, almost like he can’t help himself. Alec looks at his face in surprise and Magnus grimaces. “Sorry. I just. I can’t smell you, Alexander.”

“Oh,” Alec breathes. He  _ might _ have gone a little overboard, rubbing Underhill’s wrist against his throat and face, making sure his scent was masked. “I was chilly,” he tries, gesturing towards the sweater. 

“I see. So you decided to borrow your handsome friend’s clothes?”

Behind him, Alec hears a growl. He turns, finding Scott’s face bright red as he grits his teeth. “Awesome. Yet  _ another _ person who thinks Andrew is hot? Really?”

“What?” Underhill whispers, his wide eyes pointed towards Scott. 

“Apparently everyone has the hots for you. Which is fine,” Scott says, his voice taking on a hysterical edge. “Except it really, really isn’t fine. Nothing’s fine.”

“Scott,” Underhill tries, reaching out his hand towards Scott and pausing when Scott keeps talking. 

“It’s not fine because  _ I _ have the hots for you too. But I’m me and you’re you! I don’t have a shot in hell.”

Alec’s eyes dart to Jace, finding Jace looking right back and they share a look of amusement as the two dance around each other hopefully for the last time.

“Fuck it,” Scott finally says, leaning over the table and pulling Underhill into a kiss. Everyone in the room let out matching gasps. Underhill makes a noise at the back of his throat before getting with the program and kissing back. 

“That was. Hmm. Something,” Magnus whispers, turning away from the scene to look at Alec. Alec chances a glance at Jace who’s currently stuck in the inside seat of the booth as the two of them makeout over the top of the table. 

“It really was,” Alec agrees, his cheeks hurting from how wide his smile is. 

Magnus’ hand touches Alec’s face and his eyes finally flit over to Magnus’. “I love you,” Magnus whispers and Alec’s breath catches, hearing that for the first time in person. His cheeks heat under Magnus’ gaze but he can’t look away. 

“I love you, too.” 

Alec leans forward, gently kissing Magnus’ lips. It feels like taking a deep breath after being underwater for too long. It takes everything not to just blurt the news out right here, right now. But Alec wants to do it properly, wants to make it special. 

“Can I come over tonight?” he asks softly, only having eyes for his alpha despite Jace now yelling at Scott and Underhill. 

“Yes. I can’t wait.”

~~~

Alec lets himself into the loft, a wide smile across his face as he does. His belly swoops as he uses his key.  _ His key _ . The loft feels more and more like home every time Alec is here. As he hangs his coat up and removes his boots, he can’t help but notice the stuff he’d left here while Magnus was gone. Slowly, random pieces of Alec have ended up here and it’s only a matter of time before he’s officially moved in, especially with this news. 

“Alec!” Magnus calls out. “I’m in the kitchen, darling!”

Alec makes his way through the loft, his stomach caught up with butterflies. His hands shake as he gently wipes them against his jeans, swallowing around the lump in his throat. In his mind, Alec knows this will all work out. Magnus knows they’re true mates, he has to. So a baby, in theory, shouldn’t be the end of the line, but the beginning. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. 

“There you are,” Magnus says, his entire face lighting up as Alec steps into the kitchen. “Here, try this.” And then a wooden spoon is being brought to his lips. Alec opens up, taking a taste before he knows what’s happening. 

With his lack of smell, a lot of time he gets barely any taste to his food unless it’s really spicy. This chilli? It’s  _ spicy _ , flavor exploding against his tongue. “Oh,” he breathes, licking his lips. “That’s amazing, Magnus.”

When Alec looks over, there are two pots on the stove. One filled with peppers and spices, the other much more plain. Alec’s heart  _ aches _ with how much he loves Magnus. He took the time to make a separate chili for Alec. Tears prickle at his eyes and he desperately tries to push them away. Fuck. 

“Alec?”

“I’m fine,” Alec says right away, trying to push the alpha away but Magnus isn’t having any of it. He pushes Alec until his legs hit the counter before lifting him up and placing him on the counter. Alec opens his legs, letting Magnus fit in the space there. He puts his arms around Magnus’ neck, his fingers playing at the hair at the back of Magnus’ head. 

“What’s going on?”

Alec shakes his head, leaning down and placing his forehead against Magnus’. He closes his eyes, taking a shaky breath in. “I’ve got some news for you, alpha.”

“Whatever it is you don’t have to look so worried,” Magnus tells him, rubbing their noses together. “Good news, bad news, life shattering news? Doesn’t matter because I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere, Alec.”

Alec’s throat threatens to close up as he fights against the onslaught of emotion going on inside of him. He lets go of the breath he was holding and it comes out as a wet, disjointed laugh. His hands move to Magnus’ shoulders, squeezing probably a tad too tightly before moving again. Alec carefully lifts his shirt, exposing his naked belly. This is probably the dumbest way for Magnus to find out but Alec doesn’t care. 

“Can you smell me?”

Magnus raises his brow and Alec gets impatient. He grabs Magnus by the back of his head, shoving his face against his belly. There’s a moment where they both laugh before Magnus is freezing, his entire body going rigid. In response, Alec hands gently pet Magnus’ hair. 

Magnus takes long pulls in through his nose, just smelling over and over, like he’s chasing the scent, or maybe making sure it’s real. Alec waits for a response, his heart pounding against his ribs, his hands never stopping. The feeling of Magnus’ soft hair is soothing, keeping his nerves calm for the moment. 

Alec looks down when Magnus moves. But he doesn’t pull away, instead wrapping his arms around Alec’s middle, standing up and burying his face against Alec’s throat. Magnus’ breath is hot against his skin and Alec closes his eyes, savoring it, reveling in the feeling of being so close to Magnus after he’s been gone. 

“Say something,” Alec whispers, his voice coming out hoarse. 

“Alexander,” Magnus says, finally pulling back, his eyes red from holding back tears. “I’m so  _ sorry _ .”

Alec watches as his alpha crumbles before him, his shoulders sinking, his eyes watering. No. This isn’t right. Magnus should be  _ happy _ . “You have  _ nothing _ to be sorry for. Magnus, this is a happy thing, not a sorry thing.”

“But, Alec--”

Alec stops Magnus by kissing him. Alec’s hands tug harshly at Magnus’ hair, tilting his head just right to kiss him fully. He plunges his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, kissing him until he responds, until his hands tighten where they’re clutching the back of Alec’s shirt. When they pull back, their foreheads touch. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I want this, Magnus. I want  _ you _ , alpha. You’re my true mate.”

Magnus sucks in a sharp breath. “How?” Alec tilts his head, giving Magnus a look. “Ah. Yes.  _ That _ .”

“Yes. That.” Alec sighs, taking Magnus’ face between his palms. “It’s okay,” he says seriously. “You’re okay. I’m okay. Our baby is okay.”

At that, Magnus’ eyes close, a stray tear falling down the side of his eyes and sliding down his cheek. “ _ Our baby _ ,” he breathes, like he can’t fully believe it. Magnus lunges forward, wrapping his arms around Alec. Alec does the same, his arms and even his legs going around Magnus and holding him close. “I love you so much,” Magnus whispers, almost like a confession, like he can’t hold it back. “I love you more than I know how to deal with. And I promise to take care of you and show you that love however and whenever I am able.”

Alec’s inner omega practically melts into a giant pile of goo at his alpha’s words. “I love you too,” Alec says, needing Magnus to know without a doubt. “I love you, Magnus.” He pulls back, kissing Magnus’ lips gently. “I love you,  _ alpha _ .”

Magnus turns away, turning off the food and pulling it away from the heat. When he comes back, Alec yelps and he’s lifted from the counter and carried back towards Magnus' room. Magnus carefully puts Alec down on the bed. “If you could smell right now you’d be able to tell I did  _ not _ change my sheets yet.” Alec blushes, his face breaking out into a wide smile. 

“Dirty alpha.”

Magnus shakes his head before crawling into the bed after Alec. Alec spreads his thighs, leaving room for Magnus. Magnus shoves Alec’s shift out of the way. “Hey, baby,” Magnus whispers with a grin before kissing Alec’s belly. He kisses all around it, even dipping his tongue around Alec’s belly button. 

“Get up here,” Alec demands with open arms. 

Magnus crawls the rest of the way up, flopping onto his back and pulling Alec onto his chest. Alec swings his leg over Magnus’ hips, his arm going around his waist. He puts his face on Magnus’ chest and he feels Magnus smell his hair. 

Magnus’ hand slides down Alec’s side before resting against his belly and Alec places his hand over Magnus’. “This doesn’t feel real,” Magnus whispers. “I’m worried the other shoe is going to drop. Or something, I don’t know.”

“It’s real. I promise. We’re having a baby. And as soon as they’re born you’re going to properly mate me and I’m gonna mate you right back. I wanna wear your bite on my throat.”

Magnus leans down in order to kiss Alec’s forehead. “You got it, omega mine.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting, folks! But hey, I made it :D
> 
> Quick note! It was me writing this chapter that I realized Jace was Trans Alpha. I told you all I was writing a few chapters ahead when it became clear, and it was during this one that it did! All those little moments and tidbits in the earlier chapters hinting that Jace is actually an alpha was there because Jace wanted them there. I had no idea until this chapter. Wild, right? 
> 
> Anyway, you all enjoy ;)

Eucalyptus. That's what it's called, and Jace has despised the scent ever since he was eighteen years old and it wrapped around him, heady and heavy, as his first and only--so far--heat assaulted him. 

It's a minty, pine scent with a touch of honey. Like a tree slathered in peppermint oil and honey, a smell that he wholeheartedly doesn't believe goes well together. Though, Izzy and Maryse had smelled it all throughout his life before the scent-blockers and had claimed that it smelled really nice. Jace hadn't liked it that much _before_ the heat, though he didn't hate it, but after? That scent represented everything about the heat he'd tried to forget, and he'd begged Maryse to allow him to get on scent-blockers from then on. 

It's been five years since he's smelled himself. 

Until now. 

Jace has spent the last three days holed up in his house, religiously washing his sheets and pillow-cases and clothes, to no avail. He can smell himself  _ everywhere,  _ and he hates it. He's gone through--some would say--extreme measures to avoid any reminder of his own scent. No peppermint toothpaste; he'd swapped that out for cinnamon flavor, then a citrus-scented one when he'd met Simon. But now, he supposes, he'll have to switch back since the very smell of his own breath makes his heart twinge sharply in his chest. 

The only upside to his scent coming back and basically covering anything in a five-feet radius is that his inner animal has finally perked up from where its been generally moping after he'd walked away from Simon. Even now, as he sniffs at Alec, who his scent is clinging to after Alec has only been here for all of  _ three minutes,  _ his inner animal sort of just flops over happily to know that his family can smell like him again, even just faintly. 

"I don't know," Alec is saying, staring at his phone as he absentmindedly strokes his own stomach. "I can't get away from the book shop all the time to check, you know. You could ask Clary."

Jace scowls. "Are you  _ insane?  _ Clary is Simon's best friend. If I ask about him to  _ her,  _ she'll just go tell him that I did." 

"And this is a bad thing...why?" Alec glances up from his phone with a sigh. "Jace, you're being ridiculous. He's an omega,  _ so what?  _ Literally no one cares. Personally, I can't believe you didn't know. I can't even smell, and  _ I  _ knew." 

"Yeah, well, good for you." Jace makes a face at his brother and huffs. "I already told you why, okay? I need an alpha for my heat, remember? Besides, I'm only asking about Simon because...well, because I'm always a little worried when a regular stops coming in." 

Alec arches an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Right, and you always walk around all heartbroken when Ms. Geraldine skips her weekly visits." 

"Yup," Jace says casually. "Don't judge our love. She's only seventy-three, you know." 

"And I'm sure she's the alpha to get you through your heat," Alec replies flatly. 

Jace waves a hand. "Who knows? Maybe she is." 

"Jace." Here, Alec's voice and face softens considerably. "You love him." 

Jace says nothing, his gaze sliding to the side as he blinks hard and avoids looking at his brother. 

Alec sighs. "You know omegas go through heats without alphas all the time. Hell, it's not even that rare for an omega to go through heats with betas or other omegas, or even alone like I did." 

"Yeah, I know, but...I've been on suppressants for five years, Alec. That's not even including the scent-blockers." Jace shakes his head and inhales sharply, immediately grimacing as he smells himself. "An alpha is  _ heavily recommended,  _ and yet, all I fucking want is Simon. First, I'm shit at being an omega, and now I had to go and--and get attached to another omega, who I can't  _ have."  _

"Maybe after your heat--" 

"Right, because that won't be weird  _ at all.  _ Sorry, Simon, I had to postpone being with you so some random alpha could knot me during my first heat in five years. Yeah, that just  _ screams  _ romance." 

Alec rolls his eyes. "I'm sure he'd understand." 

"He shouldn't  _ have to,"  _ Jace snaps in frustration, scowling at the spike of irritation souring his scent. Not for the first time since he was eighteen years old, he wishes he didn't have to be an omega at all. "I'm a fucking mess. I shouldn't have ever tried to burden him with all this bullshit anyway." 

"Hey,  _ stop,"  _ Alec interrupts firmly, leaning forward to look at Jace seriously. "If Simon ever thinks of you as a burden, then he isn't worth loving anyway. Whoever you're meant to be with will take you as you are, mess and all. Trust me, I know." 

Jace groans and pulls away from Alec, shoving his hands through his hair. "God, you lucked out. Magnus is perfect. Can I have--" 

A low rumble  _ immediately  _ starts animating from Alec's chest. "Don't," he says sharply. 

"Oh, stop it," Jace mutters, rolling his eyes. "I was just going to say 'can I have  _ a  _ Magnus', not  _ the  _ Magnus, chill out." 

Alec relaxes in increments, though his eyes are still narrowed suspiciously. "What you want is a true mate," he mutters with a huff, "but you know how rare that is. I did luck out, but even if Magnus wasn't my true mate, I'd still be his and he'd still be mine. A true mate wouldn't help you now anyway. You'd still love Simon, just like you do right now, despite the fact that you're so torn up about him." 

"Remember when we didn't talk about our feelings?" Jace mumbles. "I do. I miss that."

"I'm pregnant, I do what I want." Alec's lips twitch briefly, before he frowns. "And wait… Have you even been looking for an alpha to help you through your heat, or did you assume  _ Simon  _ was going to be the one to do that?" 

Jace glares at Alec, though it lacks heat. "Why are you here again? Go away." 

"I'm here to make sure you're coming to work tomorrow, that's all." Alec taps his nose and shrugs. "I have no idea whether your scent has stopped spewing out everywhere or not." 

"It's better than the first day." Jace winces as he recalls that. He'd been nearly gagged by the smell, and Izzy had stopped by to check on him, knowing what day it was, only to leave after all of five minutes because the smell was giving her a headache from being so strong. "It's gotten much better since then, though. I should be clear to go in tomorrow without making people hold their noses." 

"I kind of want to smell you," Alec murmurs, his nostrils flaring. "You know, Dr. Penhallow says that I might be able to smell some things while I'm pregnant since my anosmia is tied to my lack of a hormone being produced properly, but being pregnant will produce extra hormones and stuff. Maybe I'll get to smell you one day. And Magnus." 

Jace offers Alec a weak smile. "Maybe. I hope you get to smell Magnus, at least. He smells nice." 

Alec narrows his eyes again, and Jace just laughs.

* * *

By the next day, a little past lunchtime, Jace is severely wishing he'd just stayed home one extra day. Not because his scent is too heavy, but because of what having a scent has caused him to go through. 

Upon seeing him, Underhill had inhaled sharply and said, "Oh wow, I can't believe I've never smelled you before, Jace! You smell great, man." 

That was before he'd even opened the shop, and Jace had smiled tightly in response before Underhill gave Scott a firm kiss on the lips and went to work, leaving behind a dopey Scott, both high off literal weed and Underhill's kiss. 

Clary, as she'd rushed in a little late, had tripped over apology, stopping mid-sentence to sniff the air and say, "Hey, are you--is that you? Jace, you smell good! Izzy said that you did, but you  _ really  _ do. Good for you, glad you're off the blockers!" 

That had been right after he'd opened, before any customers had started drifting in, and Jace had muttered for her to get to work while he slipped off to the back to rub more lotion on, something that didn't really mask the full brunt of his scent--since nothing could after coming off the scent-blockers--but it comforted him anyway. 

Magnus, who had stopped in for his daily visit to his mate, had bought his coffee and arched an eyebrow as he declared, "You've been hiding that, my dear? Not that you hold a candle to my darling Alexander, but you don't stink at all." 

That was before the first rush of people came in, and Jace had simply shoved the coffee at Magnus, his lips in a thin line as he pointed firmly to the book shop, wordlessly telling Magnus to go the fuck away. 

And it's been that  _ all day.  _ Endless streams of regulars who adore his coffee and his shop, telling him that they adore his scent too, and Jace is  _ tired  _ of it. People make congratulations for coming off the blockers, others tell him outright that they're surprised he's an omega, and even a few alphas make passes at him that he deflects every time, without fail, which is the exact  _ opposite  _ of what he's supposed to be doing. 

He knows why, and it hurts. He's been doing good about acting like the loss of Simon isn't hurting him that much. Or, maybe he's not, because so many people tell him he looks tired, and all of his friends and family shoot him sympathetic looks when they think he won't notice. 

That's not even including the envy and jealousy that spikes in his scent every time there's a happy couple around him. Underhill stops in to flirt with Scott, the both of them unbearably cute and happy, and Jace is so fucking  _ bitter  _ that Underhill winces apologetically and drags Scott outside for a smoke break. It sucks because Jace is very fucking happy for them, and it's about damn time, but seeing others get the ones they love is only a reminder that he never will. 

Needless to say, Jace is in a shitty mood. He feels like he's been in a perpetual state of frustration and hurt since he had walked away from Simon for good, since Simon stopped coming into the shop regularly and usually when Clary texts him that Jace is in the book shop. Jace just  _ misses  _ him, and he hates how much it hurts not to see him every day. 

Now, the lull is here and the shop is empty, and Jace is seriously considering just going home early. Clary has stolen a corner booth far away from Jace to sit down with Izzy and eat lunch, obviously and shamelessly playing footsie under the table. Scott has dipped over to the book shop to go be flirty with Underhill without Jace as an audience. Happy couples pretty much steer clear of him now that he's taken to yelling at people for being cute around him. 

It's not like he  _ means  _ to be an asshole; he's just...sad.

To try and distract himself from taking the idea to just  _ leave  _ too seriously, he skips a break entirely and grabs up a rag and heads over to the booths to wipe them down. It's mindless--but important--work and he lets himself get lost in it, keeping an ear out for the doorbell, though he doubts anyone will actually stop in around this time--no one usually does. 

Today is apparently a day for annoyances because the door chimes and interrupts his work. He's close enough to the door that he can just stuff his rag in his back pocket and turn around to greet whatever customer came in with what he hopes is a welcoming smile but is probably more of a grimace. 

His attempt at a smile drops away from his face at the same time that a hand comes around the door frame. As always, Jace smells him before he sees him, the tang of mangoes wafting in as Simon steps through the door, his eyes darting around warily. 

"Simon," Jace blurts out, his heart instantly hammering away in his chest. 

Simon jolts in place and whirls towards him in surprise, his eyes wide. "Jace!" he yelps. "Clary said you weren't behind the counter!" 

"He's technically not," Clary calls out with a smirk, winking as she grabs her mate's hand and pulls them in the direction of the book shop. Izzy smiles over her shoulder as they disappear through the beaded curtain, leaving Simon and Jace entirely alone. 

"You're avoiding me," Jace notes quietly, working  _ very  _ hard to keep the hurt out of his voice as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

"No! No, I'm just--" Simon takes a step forward, an earnest expression on his face, but whatever else he's going to say is lost as he comes to a screeching halt and inhales deeply. 

"Simon?" Jace asks cautiously, watching Simon's eyes flutter shut as his lips part and his nostrils flare. 

Simon sways in place for a moment. 

Jace takes another step forward, no longer nervous or hurt at all, more concerned than anything. However, he comes to an abrupt halt when Simon's eyes snap open, the pupils expanding to overtake nearly the entire warm ring of brown. Jace barely gets to take in a breath before Simon is drifting forward to scent at him with a low groan, never touching but coming close enough that he could. 

"You smell--Jace, you smell so  _ good,"  _ Simon whispers, his voice cracking as he moves even closer, his face hovering over Jace's neck. 

In this moment, Jace is the proudest of his scent that he's ever been. His inner animal is preening, and quite frankly, so is he. Simon inhales once again, his hands twitching at his sides, and he actually releases a small whimper as he does. 

Jace swallows thickly. "Yeah, I've--I, uh, came off the scent-blockers. It's kinda...strong, sorry." 

"I'm gonna--can I just--" Simon makes a small sound like he's being teased relentlessly and needs some kind of relief. His hands come up and pause, hanging in the air. His eyes have closed again. "Jace, I--" 

And suddenly, Jace can see just how _omega_ they both are. He hates it, hates that he fits into that box, because it doesn't feel right. Omegas desperately wanting to bury their faces in each other's throats, but holding back in a way most alphas really struggle with, too taken over by their instincts. It's the right thing to do, to wait for permission before you touch anyone, true mate or not, but that's harder for alphas to do. Jace, however, had managed to refrain when he first smelled Simon, and now Simon is doing the same, just barely. 

"It'll pass, Simon. You'll get used to it," Jace says quietly, even though he knows Simon won't, not if it's anything like it is when Jace smells him. 

Simon sways forward, his nose almost grazing Jace's cheeks, his breath puffing out quick and short over Jace's neck. "You're lying. Such a bad liar.  _ Shit,  _ Jace, you smell like--" 

"I really suck at telling you no," Jace mumbles, his entire  _ being  _ yearning for him to just reach out and draw Simon closer, as close as he can get. As much as Simon wants to bury his face in Jace's throat, Jace wants the same exact damn thing in reverse, and his inner animal is rallying in support of that idea. 

He caves embarrassingly quick, sucking in a sharp breath as he reaches out with shaking hands to curl his fingers into Simon's shirt and yank him forward. They plaster together, arms wrapping around each other as their faces find each other's necks. A simultaneous shudder runs through them, and Jace inhales Simon's scent, immediately feeling a little drunk off of it as he does. 

Jace knows, somewhere in the deep, distant corners of his mind, that this is an indulgence he should  _ not  _ be taking. This is top-tier idiocy to the highest degree, but that's hard to care about when Simon is making the softest noises of contentment and their scents are swirling together like they only exist for the sole purpose of intermingling. 

"Can I just live here now?" Simon whispers into his throat, his words soft and sincere. 

Jace says nothing. There are no words that he can say that will keep Simon at this level of peace and joy. His inner animal is seconds from passing out from the sheer amount of happiness it feels, and Jace isn't ready to ruin this yet. He just...can't. 

This is precisely when the bad idea part of this plan comes into effect. Before Jace can figure out a way to even  _ begin  _ to want to pull away, Simon does it for him, but he doesn't get very far. He moves back enough to tilt his face up and press his lips against Jace's, kissing him like he can't help himself. 

Jace forgets for a moment that they're not supposed to be doing this. He forgets that he's only about a week from a heat that Simon can't help him on. He forgets that he'd broken both their hearts by walking away when all they'd both wanted was just to _ stay.  _ He forgets that this kiss and all the implications behind it will only cause more pain later. 

He forgets, and instead, he opens his mouth and lets Simon in to wreck him, reckless and ready to be ruined, welcoming the destruction like he welcomes Simon, like a long-lost lover. 

The sweetness of the kiss lasts only for however long it takes for them both to inhale sharply and smell their scents overlapping together, and then the intensity takes over. Simon grabs him by the hips and shoves him backwards towards the table that's closest, never breaking the kiss as he presses Jace against the edge of it. Jace knows nothing outside of the kiss and the smell of them both, and he can't think outside of the constant stream of  _ Simon, Simon, Simon  _ in his mind and the triumphant rumbling of his inner animal. 

Simon grips the back of his thighs and bodily lifts him up to sit him down on the table, roughly pushing his legs apart to step in between them. Jace moans obscenely in appreciation, one hand clawing at the back of Simon's shirt to drag him closer, faster. Their kiss has turned sloppy and heated, both of them releasing gruff moans and whimpers whenever something feels too good for them to process silently. 

"Oh god," Jace pants out when Simon detaches from his mouth to latch on his neck with his mouth, nipping and sucking  _ hard.  _

Simon makes a sound of approval against his throat, and a shiver runs through Jace's entire body. Only seconds later does he smell the scent of his own slick entering the air. He feels it, the wet glide between his cheeks and the ache at his center, all because of Simon simply giving him a fucking  _ hickey.  _

He knows, deep down, that he's turned on. But he is also pretty sure it has a lot to do with the fact that he's getting closer to his heat. He thinks that Simon will be turned off by the scent of his slick, or merely tolerant, but Simon groans and sags against Jace as he inhales the new smell. He pulls away, his eyes cloudy with arousal and  _ want,  _ and before Jace can even try and gather his thoughts, Simon is diving back in to kiss him and chase everything out of his head. Jace gives in immediately and arches up into Simon's hold, kissing back just as fierce. 

The door chiming suddenly breaks through the moment, and Jace shoves Simon back at the same time that Simon yanks himself away with wide eyes. They stare at each other for a moment, stunned, shocked, and they don't say a word. It hits Jace then, and probably Simon too, that they were well on their way to fucking right then and there on one of Jace's coffee shop tables, without a care in the world. 

"Oh, dear, should I come back?" 

Jace slowly looks over at the door and a delirious laugh escapes him as he realizes that Ms. Geraldine has chosen this moment to come back after missing a few of her regular weekly visits for coffee. 

"No," Jace says, and he has to clear his throat to erase the gruff croak out of it. "No, Ms. Geraldine, come in. I--I'm so sorry; that was very unprofessional." He shakily hops down from the table. "Your order is on me today, okay? Again, I apologize." 

Ms. Geraldine smiles and waves a withered hand at him. "It's perfectly fine, young man. To be young and in love again. Cherish it, I tell you. No need to act right on my account." 

Jace smiles tightly. "We won't bore you with the details. In fact, Simon was just leaving." 

"Was he?" Ms. Geraldine's blue gaze shines with amusement, the wrinkles around her eyes crinkling as she grins. "That didn't seem to be the case." 

"Jace," Simon whispers, taking a hesitant step closer to him, his eyes shining with hope. 

This. This is why it was a bad idea. 

"Go, Simon," Jace says sharply, taking a step back and looking away as his heart clenches in his chest. "Just...go." 

"Jace," Simon says again, "please…" 

"No." Jace doesn't look at him, just clenches his jaw and shakes his head. "I'm--I can't. I just  _ can't.  _ Go away, Simon, and--and I'll...call you." 

"No, you won't," Simon mutters, his tone turning accusing. "I  _ know  _ you felt what I felt. I know you did. You can't act like--" 

"And so what if I did?" Jace hisses sharply, his head whipping around to pin Simon with a harsh gaze, ignoring the way his chest tightens and his inner animal whines. "It doesn't matter. That doesn't change  _ anything.  _ Don't you get that?" 

"Yeah," Simon snaps, angry and hurt and fucking frustrated, just like Jace, "I think I'm starting to." 

With that, Simon turns around and stalks away, slamming his way out the door, the one to walk away this time. Jace takes a deep breath and waits a moment just to...adjust. He gathers himself, pushing down everything that riots within him, the pain and yearning and feeling like he's consistently stomping on his own heart over and over. Then he opens his eyes and plasters on his fakest smile as he walks around the corner to take Ms. Geraldine's order. 

"You smell heartbroken, sweetie," she murmurs, watching him in concern. 

Jace clears his throat. "I'm fine." 

Ms. Geraldine glances towards the door Simon barreled out of. "Is he your mate?" 

"No," Jace whispers. 

"That's too bad," Ms. Geraldine tells him. 

Jace blinks back a few tears, grabbing a cup to make her drink and softly saying, "Yeah, it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, that was...a lot, huh? Feel free to screech at me in the comments, I don't mind. But, before anyone can worry, keep in mind that I do promise a happy ending ;) 
> 
> Jace's heat is my next chapter, and I can promise you he won't be spending it alone. 
> 
> Ta!
> 
> -SOBS


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some tooth rotting fluff <3

Alec lays his head against the table, letting out a long groan. Jace sits beside him, rubbing his back. It’s nice. But not quite nice enough to take the sick feeling in the middle of his gut away. Alec whimpers as another wave of nausea hits him. It makes saliva collect in his mouth and he swallows against it, forcing the feeling back down. 

Alec finally looks up, finding Underhill and Scott across from him. They look so sickeningly in love. “You two are disgusting,” he hisses. “You’re the reason I feel like throwing up.”

“Right,” Jace murmurs, his hands still making random patterns against his back. “It has nothing to do with the bun in your oven.”

Alec’s glare intensifies at Scott, knowing he’ll break first. Scott’s cheeks turn a deep red before he’s scrambling up. “I’m gonna get you some tea!”

Alec spares the energy to smirk before groaning again. “I’m so tired,” he complains. “I’m so sick. I’m so bloated. Is this how everyone feels? Why the fuck does Meliorn keep getting pregnant if this is how he feels? This is awful.”

Underhill gives him an unimpressed face. “You can’t just bully Scott like that, Alec.”

Alec sticks his lip out. “But Andrew, I’m pregnant and sick.”

“You’re fine,” Underhill says, rolling his eyes. “The sickness always passes by the afternoon. Drink your ginger tea and stop picking on Scott.”

Alec gives a deep sigh. “Fine. Take his side. I knew pushing you two together would come back to bite me in the ass.”

“No one’s biting your ass but Magnus,” Jace says with a snort. 

“And that’s the way I’d like it to stay,” a voice calls from the door between the bookstore and coffee shop. Alec perks up, watching as his alpha walks in. A little bit of the nausea in his belly seems to melt away, his alpha’s presence making him feel a little better, a little stronger. 

“This ass is all yours,” Alec says with a wide smile. He leans up as Magnus ducks down to kiss his forehead. Alec sighs happily. 

Just then, Scott drops off a tea for Alec. “Thanks, Scott. Sorry about before,” he murmurs, taking the tea and sipping it. 

“No worries, man.”

Underhill gets up and follows Scott out the backdoor, no doubt taking a ‘smoke break’. Alec looks over at Jace, waiting for him to move over to the other side of the booth. Jace just looks back, his hand still moving against Alec’s back. 

“Jace,” Alec says, his eyebrows raised. 

“What’s up? Can I get something for you?”

Alec smiles, shaking his head at his brother. “What is up with you and Underhill? You guys are hovering around me like crazy lately.”

Jace shrugs. “Don’t know. You smell pregnant so my instincts want to protect you and fix whatever’s making you miserable. It’s like an itch under my skin. My packmate needing me.”

“Right,” Alec says slowly. “Well at the moment, my actual alpha is here. So would you mind making a space for him to sit?”

Jace takes his hand back, his cheeks going slightly pink. “Right. Sorry, Magnus.”

“That’s quite alright,” Magnus says easily, sliding into Jace’s place as Jace moves opposite them. “It’s normal. You and Underhill both. It makes me happy knowing you’re both here to take care of Alexander when I can’t be. It’s what packs do, we watch out for each other.”

Alec leans into Magnus, wanting his touch. “You know, now that I think about it,  _ all _ the alphas in my life are acting differently now. They all wanna pet me and coo at me and get me food and drinks and shit.” Alec sits up, glaring at his mate and brother, but Jace’s face breaks out into a wide smile for some reason. “You both know I’m completely capable of doing all this shit myself, right?”

“Of course, darling.”

“Yeah, man. We know you  _ can _ . But you’re pregnant. You shouldn’t  _ have _ to.”

Alec nods, happy with the response. “Right. Good. Just making sure.”

Magnus’ hand slides up Alec’s spine before gently massaging the back of his neck. Alec closes his eyes, sinking into the feeling. “I have a surprise for you tonight, Alexander.”

“I do  _ not _ wanna hear about that,” Jace murmurs, a shit eating grin on his face. 

“Right. Like Magnus is about to go into details about us fucking in front of you. Just because your heat is almost here doesn’t mean you have to make crude comments.” Alec watches as Jace’s face closes off. His chest constricts almost painfully at the sight. “Sorry,” Alec whispers. “That was uncalled for.”

“Nah,” Jace says, waving him off. “You’re right.” Jace smiles but it’s completely fake. Alec has to bite his lip to keep from whimpering, wanting to grab his brother and pull him into a tight hug. He wants to make this better between them. “It’s almost here and I’m still not ready.” Under his breath he adds, “I’m not sure I’ll ever be ready.  _ For that _ .” 

“You know,” Magnus starts gently. “Simon’s been a mess since--”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Jace says, slowly standing up. His brows are wrinkled and his eyes filled with hurt. “I’m not really in the headspace to talk about him right now.” He knocks his knuckles against the table. “I’m gonna go get ready for the after lunch rush. I’ll talk to you guys later.”

“Jace,” Alec tries but Jace just gives him that smile again, the fake one that hurts Alec’s chest. 

“I’m okay,” he says. “I promise.”

“Why don’t I believe him?”

Alec looks at his alpha. “Neither do I,” he confesses. “But I’m not really sure there’s anything we can do to help. Jace has to figure this one out on his own.”

Magnus leans over, kissing the side of Alec’s head. “You’re a good brother.”

“So is he. I just wish he'd see that.”

“He will. Sometimes it takes more time to get the truth to stick.”

Alec smiles. “I hope so.”

Magnus pulls Alec against his chest, running his nose through Alec’s hair. “I should be getting back to work,” Magnus finally says with a sigh. “Duty calls.”

“Fine,” Alec says with a pout. “I’ll miss you.”

Magnus pulls Alec into a gentle kiss that makes pleasure slide down Alec all the way to his toes. “I’ll miss you too, my omega. But I have something special planned for tonight. Something I hope will cheer you up after having such a stressful week.”

“I love you.”

Magnus’ face lights up just like every other time Alec says that. “I love you, too.”

“Now go. Before I make you stay here and skip the rest of your work day.”

Magnus snorts. “I’m going, I’m going. Just one more,” he says, stealing one more kiss from Alec before he’s on his way, leaving Alec excited for whatever he has planned tonight. 

~~~

Alec stretches his arms over his head, his jaw popping with the size of his yawn. Fuck, he’s tired. The day seemed to stretch on and on and all he could think about was the surprise waiting for him back at the loft. 

Stepping inside, Alec smiles. The place always makes him feel at home and welcome. His favorite blanket is stretched over the couch, his other pair of boots lined at the door. Slowly but surely this place is becoming  _ theirs _ . 

“Welcome home, Alexander,” Magnus greets, stepping over to him and placing a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

Alec finishes putting his coat away before taking the hand being offered to him. Magnus leads him through the loft to the bedroom. 

Magnus pauses, turning back towards Alec. “Alright. Let’s start by getting you comfortable, darling.”

Alec doesn’t question it. He lets his alpha carefully undress him, lets his alpha take care of him. It feels nice, a warmth filling the pit of his belly, a little smile playing at his lips. He’s never been treated like this before and with anyone else he’d feel stifled or coddled but with Magnus all he feels is loved and cherished. 

“Follow me, please,” Magnus murmurs, taking Alec’s hand again now that he’s completely naked. They step into the bathroom and Alec finds the tub completely full, a few candles lit on the vanity and a tray of food and drinks beside the tub along with the book Alec is currently reading. 

Alec looks up towards the ceiling, trying to reign in his emotions. Fuck. His eyes are watering and his throat is tight. 

“Is this alright? You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Alec looks to Magnus, finding his face wrinkled in confusion and he wants to chase that look away. He grabs Magnus and wraps him in a hug, letting out a choked noise in the process. “Sorry,” he murmurs. “Pregnancy hormones. This is amazing, alpha. Thank you.”

Magnus’ hand runs up and down Alec’s back, soothing him, helping him to swallow back the tears and calm down. “Let me help you into the bath.”

Alec nods, accepting Magnus’ help even though he doesn’t really need it, knowing it’ll please Magnus. The water is hot, soothing his tense muscles. A sigh leaves his lips as he sits back. “Oh,” he breathes, closing his eyes a moment. “This is nice.”

“Only the best for my omega,” Magnus says back with a wide smile, looking pleased with himself. 

Alec looks up, sticking out his bottom lip at Magnus, batting his lashes. “Alpha?”

“Yes, omega mine?”

“I feel so lonely in this big tub all by myself. I’m sure there’s room in here for two.”

Magnus shakes his head, a look of disbelief on his face before a wide smile follows. “Pulled my leg,” he murmurs before stripping out of his clothes. Alec sits forward, making a space for Magnus to get in behind him, his thighs bracketing Alec in. Alec leans back, his inner omega sighing in relief. This is good. 

Alec feels like he’s become a large pile of goo, which only becomes more apparent as Magnus begins running his fingers through Alec’s hair, over the back of his neck, and shoulders. God, this is heaven. Maybe Alec’s died and gone to heaven. Yeah, that must be it. 

One of Magnus’ hands dip below the water, rubbing gentle circles over the center of his belly. It’s something he’s begun doing now that he knows Alec is pregnant and Alec doesn’t mind. It’s another gentle reminder that Magnus is  _ his _ , that they’re in this for the long haul. That it’s all real. 

“Here,” Magnus whispers, his other hand picking up a strawberry from the tray. Alec opens wide, moaning as tartness explodes on his tongue. It’s not as flavorful as something spicy but hey, Alec will take what he can get. And honestly, his stomach probably couldn’t handle anything like that anytime soon. 

“Thank you,” Alec says with a sigh, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt as Magnus brings a flute of gingerale up to his lips. He sips it, moved by how much Magnus does for him, making sure he’s comfortable and happy. 

“I love you,” Magnus whispers, his lips playing at Alec’s ear, making him shiver. They’re pressed together so tightly, so much skin on skin. Magnus kisses just below Alec’s ear before running his nose in the same area. It feels so nice and to Alec’s embarrassment, the room begins to fill with the low hum of a purr. Alec can feel Magnus’ smile. “You’re perfect.” Alec’s purring turns even louder, bouncing off the bathroom walls. 

Instead of fighting it, Alec sinks back against his alpha, letting the happy wash over him. He turns his head, kissing the underside of Magnus’ jaw. Then he kisses his adam’s apple. And then his ear. 

“Stop that, darling,” Magnus says gently. “You’re naked and kissing me like that. But I have another surprise for you waiting and I know you’re probably not up for anything like that for a while. At least until this sickness passes.”

“Oh, yeah? Can you wait that long?”

Magnus’ face turns serious. “I’d wait forever for you.”

Alec’s heart stutters before he’s leaning up and kissing Magnus’ lips, pouring all of his love and devotion into the kiss, trying to tell Magnus what all of this means to him without words. When he pulls back, he closes his eyes. Magnus’ nose touches his, so fucking intimate it threatens to make Alec cry again. 

“What’s my other surprise?”

“I got some new blankets. They’re extra soft and extra thick. Perfect for a nest.”

Alec’s inner omega raises its head, doing a happy little dance at the thought of making a nest  _ with Magnus _ . “Yes,” he blurts out, his eyes widening with excitement. “Let’s do that.”

“You want me to make it with you?”

“ _ Yes _ . How else will I get it just right? It’ll need your touch. Oh, and that blue robe of yours. Damn, I wish I had one of Jace and Izzy’s shirts. I can’t smell them but I like knowing they’re there, ya know?”

Magnus watched with a fond look on his face. “Of course. You need to know your pack is around.”

“Exactly.”

“It’s a good thing I grabbed two shirts from each of them today, huh?”

“Oh my god,” Alec murmurs. “How are you so perfect? For real. There’s no way.”

Magnus rolls his eyes. “Are you waiting for something to go wrong?”

“A little bit. When’s the other shoe gonna drop?”

Magnus grips Alec’s chin, putting them nose to nose. “It’s not,” Magnus says gently before kissing Alec’s lips. “You and I are the real deal. And sure, there will be things that we go through, troubles and hardships and fights. But we’ll do them  _ together _ . Side by side.”

“Head on.”

Magnus nods. “Yes. Head on and together.” Magnus kisses the tip of Alec’s nose before helping him out of the bath and leading him towards the bedroom to make their new nest. Alec’s unsure about a lot of things, but he’s never been more sure about Magnus. 

~~

“It’s perfect,” Magnus says against the side of Alec’s head, both of them crawling in. Alec gives a happy sigh. He’s been doing that all night. He feels so good, so loose and pliant and  _ happy _ and it’s all thanks to the beautiful man he gets the privilege of calling mate. 

They’re both on their sides, their chests against each other. Alec’s left hand runs up and down Magnus’ spine and to his delight, his alpha shivers from the feeling. Alec smirks. Feeling bold he pushes Magnus onto his belly, climbing to rest against his cute, round butt and running his hands up and down Magnus’ back. 

“Mm,” Magnus hums. “That feels lovely, Alexander. But tonight was for you.”

“I know,” Alec whispers. “And you’ve done so well taking care of me, alpha. I just wanna do something for you too.”

Alec carefully reaches over to their bedside drawer, pulling it open and fishing out the oil Magnus keeps in there. He lets a little dribble out onto Magnus’ back before putting it back. His hands glide easily over Magnus’ back and Alec enjoys the feel. Magnus is strong and toned, all those mornings of yoga and tia chi pay off, making his alpha hot as fuck. 

As Alec kneads the muscles of Magnus’ back, he’s surprised to find his body responding. His hands glide and his cock fills with blood. His thumbs dig in, and his ass slowly begins to slick. Lust pulls deep in his belly, but he ignores it, completely focusing on Magnus and doing this for him, not for himself. 

Alec’s hands slide all the way down Magnus’ spine, pausing at the dip of his back. He slides his thumbs over those little dimples Magnus’ has right above his ass, kneading gently. His cock is fully hard now, resting between Magnus’ cheeks. It takes all of Alec’s self control not to thrust down into the valley there, instead, focusing on the way his hands move over Magnus’ skin. 

Alec’s hands seem to have a mind of their own, sliding over Magnus’ ass. His thumbs are so close to his crack, just skirting the edge without dipping lower. Magnus’ hips rise up slightly, a noise of pleasure ringing through the air, making Alec’s skin prickle pleasantly. 

“Alec,” Magnus says, looking over his shoulder. “Stop teasing me.”

“Sorry,” Alec murmurs, his cheeks heating. His hands skim up Magnus’ back towards his shoulders. 

“I didn’t say stop all together. Just stop teasing,” Magnus says back, giving Alec a smirk. Alec’s hands freeze. 

“What?”

“You can keep going. If you wanted.”

Alec shakes his head slightly. “I don’t really wanna get fucked tonight, Magnus.”

Magnus’ eyes turn gentle. “You’d be fucking me, Alexander. We don’t have to if you don’t want to. But if you’re interested, you’re already  _ right there _ .”

Alec stares down at Magnus, his eyes roaming over his body once more before coming back up to Magnus’ eyes. He licks his lips and clears his throat. “Really? You’d let me fuck you?”

“Mhmm,” Magnus hums. “I love you and I want you every single way I can have you. Including like this.”

“I uh. Oh. Umm, yeah. Yeah, okay.” Alec fumbles for the right words, unable to come up with what he’s feeling. Instead, he leans his body against Magnus’ back, laying kisses against his shoulder and the side of his neck. Magnus’ hips ride up and Alec’s cock slides into that valley, Magnus’ ass hugging his dick and making him moan. 

“Will you fuck me, Alec?”

Alec’s hips shove down and they both moan. “Yes,” he hisses out, leaving a nip at Magnus’ shoulder before sitting back up. He reaches behind himself, covering his fingers with his own slick before parting Magnus’ cheeks. The tight, pink bud makes Alec’s mouth water, wanting to get his tongue and mouth on it. But for now, he settles for running his wet finger over it. When the first finger sinks in, they both groan. 

Magnus is tight and hot around his finger and Alec just imagines how it’ll feel around his cock. He fingers Magnus slowly, listening to the sounds he makes, watching his muscles tense and release. This feels so intimate, something Alec’s never even thought about experiencing. His chest is fuzzy with feelings, a magnitude of love for his alpha for giving him this. 

“Alexander,” Magnus gasps out as Alec’s fingers brush against Magnus’ insides. “Please. Need you in me.”

“I’ve got you,” Alec murmurs. He gently pulls his fingers free, using his slick to wet his cock. “Ready?”

“Yes. Come on, omega.”

Alec lines his cock up, gently pushing the head past Magnus’ rim and pausing, savoring the feeling. Fuck. His body breaks out in goosebumps from head to toe as Magnus’ ass squeezes around him, massaging him while welcoming him in. He leans down, covering Magnus’ body with his own, sliding the rest of the way in with one thrust. 

“Oh,” Magnus breathes, turning his head and kissing Alec. The angle isn’t quite right but they make it work, exchanging slow, languid kisses. Alec’s hips roll slowly, fucking into Magnus at a leisurely pace. 

Alec’s body blankets Magnus, his hands coming under Magnus’ chest, the other finding Magnus’ hand and entwining their fingers together. “Yes,” Magnus murmurs breathlessly. “Alexander. Yes, just like that.”

They fuck slowly, savoring the feeling of being pressed together. Alec continues his slow rolling movements, their pleasure coming in small, gentle waves until they’re both murmuring into each other’s mouths. Their orgasms crest just as gently as their love making, seeming to roll over them by surprise. 

Coming inside Magnus’ ass is nothing short of a spiritual revelation. It feels so fucking good and Alec whimpers through his orgasm as Magnus clenches around him, finding his own release. They lay together, panting, clinging to each other. 

Alec falls onto his side and Magnus is there, wrapping his arms around Alec and burying his face against Alec’s throat. It makes Alec chuckle, the way Magnus turns into a cuddler, whining if he’s not allowed to breath in Alec’s scent after they have sex. 

“We are definitely doing that again,” Magnus tells him, kissing the underside of Alec’s jaw. 

“Any time you want,” Alec promises, tilting Magnus face up so he can kiss his alpha properly. They spend the rest of their night in their nest, holding each other and exchanging soft kisses and caresses before falling asleep in each other’s arms. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the long awaited chapter of Jace going into heat. Hmm, wonder how that's gonna go... 👀
> 
> Enjoy ;)

The withdrawal hits not even a day after Simon walks out of his shop. At first, Jace doesn't actually know what's going on. Everywhere he goes, he smells the faintest hint of citrus, of  _ Simon,  _ and it takes him a while to realize that it's coming from himself. He goes home and showers, scrubbing hard, trying to free himself from the painful reminder. It won't come off, won't wash away, won't leave him. 

In his own scent, mixed in, a bit of Simon's stays. 

Thankfully, no one mentions it, and Jace does a pretty good job of pretending like he doesn't want to inhale deeply every second and maybe cry. His heat is approaching way too quickly, merely days away, and he can't worry about the mixture of their scents. 

Of course, that's when the withdrawals make themselves apparent, and rejection sickness hits him like a battering ram. Three days out from his heat, he wakes up and feels the worst he ever has. He's already been having heat symptoms, things he's been valiantly ignoring--getting horny at the drop of a hat, the scent of slick filling the air, a rising temperature, an increasing urge to nest, a spike in his emotions. But this is  _ not  _ that, not at all, and he knows it instantly upon waking up. 

When he opens his eyes, he finds that he's been crying in his sleep, and the first word that falls from his lips is a choked off,  _ "Simon."  _

It only gets worse from there. He gets the shakes and nausea seems to be his new companion in life, but what shrouds over everything else is the pang within his heart. It's a soul-deep sadness that makes him not want to get out of his bed, and along with it comes an earnest yearning for Simon, just to be near him, to see him, to touch him. He wants it so badly it  _ hurts.  _ Every time he inhales through his nose, more tears leak from his eyes at the tangible reminder of Simon, but he's not  _ here,  _ and yet...Jace can't stop breathing in the scent, missing it every time he exhales. 

That day, he reaches for his phone through his tears to call Clary to let her know he won't be coming into the shop, only to pause when he sees that she's left him a voicemail. His stomach rolls with nerves and something else when he opens it. 

_ "Jace, hey,"  _ she says over the line, a tension to her voice, worry clear in her tone,  _ "I hate to do this to you, especially on such short notice, but I won't be able to come into work today. I already called Scott to see if he'd cover for me, and he says he will. I really am sorry, but it's just...well, Simon needs me right now, okay? Again, I'm sorry, and I'll make it up somehow, I promise."  _

The line clicks, and just at the mere mention of Simon's name, a fresh wave of tears slip down his cheeks. He hates it, hates how weak it makes him feel, but he can't  _ stop.  _ His inner animal is making pitiful keening sounds, curled up into a tight ball as it whines. Jace quickly goes to Scott's messages and types with shaking hands, a simple message that says:  **shut down the shop. let alec know not to come home pls. you're still getting paid. don't call, im fine. thanks, scott.**

With that, Jace cuts off his phone, curls up on his side, and closes his eyes. He knows what this is. Everyone knows what this is. 

He remembers standing outside of Simon's apartment before everything fell apart, wondering in the back of his mind if Simon might be his true mate, having an inkling that he was. Then Simon turned out to be an omega, and Jace erased that hope from his brain--two omegas being true mates is even more rare than having a true mate at all,  _ exceedingly  _ rare. Even with how they reacted to each other's scents, Jace convinced himself that he'd never be that lucky. 

But this...this confirms it. This is mate-withdrawal and rejection sickness, and if he's feeling it, there's no doubt that Simon is, too--possibly worse than Jace is, because he's the one who doesn't have an idea of why Jace kept them from being together at all. Clary's voicemail all but confirms it. 

It should make him happy, should be a moment to rejoice, but instead...Jace lays in a heap on his bed, aching for his mate, the one he pushed away. 

* * *

The thing about his heat is that no one knows the  _ exact  _ day it will hit him, even if they have the general idea. Jace and Dr. Penhallow have it narrowed down to some point within the next three days, but they don't know which one, precisely, it will come on. 

Two days after his initial reaction to the withdrawal and rejection-sickness, Jace has managed to pull himself mostly together. He's still feeling horrible, but his need to be ready for his heat and fix things with Simon beat it out. 

He's still alone, thankfully. Alec must have assumed his heat came a little early and stayed away, and Scott must have too because the shop is shut down with a little sign--according to the picture Scott sent him--that says  _ Sorry for the inconvenience, we'll be open once again very soon!  _ He'd drawn a lopsided smiley face beside it, which Jace strangely appreciates. 

In the silence of his own home, Jace nervously makes a phone call, so fucking terrified of what Dr. Penhallow will have to say when she answers. 

"Jace Lightwood, how are you?" Dr. Penhallow asks as soon as his call is sent to her. Her voice is uncharacteristically soft. "Can I assume that you're calling about your approaching heat?" 

Jace swallows. "Sort of. Well, no, not really. I just need to know if--if it  _ has  _ to be an alpha that I go through my heat with…" 

"Oh." There's a brief pause, then Dr. Penhallow clears her throat. "Unfortunately, it is heavily recommended. An alpha will be able to better soothe you through this." Another pause. "However, despite this being the medical suggestion, I have a personal one. My daughter was going through her heats alone and they were gradually getting worse as she rejected them, not pleased to be having heats  _ at all.  _ Then she met someone, a Beta, someone who shouldn't have been able to soothe her like an alpha would, but their compatibility outweighed that." 

"What are you saying?" Jace croaks out, surging forward with hope, his heart raising hesitantly from where it dropped. 

Dr. Penhallow hums. "Medically, the best option is an alpha to help you through a heat this severe. But I, personally, know that someone who you're compatible with--no matter if they're alpha, beta, or omega--would be better than some alpha." 

Jace licks his lips, taking a deep breath. "What about an omega who is my true mate?" he whispers. 

"Oh, well, in  _ that  _ case, you shouldn't be with an alpha  _ at all.  _ To try and go through a heat with someone who isn't your true mate, after meeting them, would be fruitless and would only increase the risk of danger." Dr. Penhallow sighs softly. "Mr. Lightwood, take it from me, be with who feels  _ right,  _ and I promise you everything will work out." 

"Really wish you woulda told me this sooner," Jace mutters flatly, scowling at his wall even though she can't actually see. 

"You didn't ask," Dr. Penhallow replies sharply, making him feel scolded and chagrin instantly. "I've asked you questions about your situation many times in every visit we had. You need to be open with your doctor for them to help you, Mr. Lightwood." 

Jace feels heat flood his cheeks, knowing she's right, and he clears his throat. "Sorry, and--and thanks for telling me that now." 

"It's alright, Jace," Dr. Penhallow says in amusement, her voice softening. "Call me if you have any other questions, and please...check in with me after your heat, okay?" 

"I will. Thanks, doc." 

With that, they hang up and Jace makes a mad dash for his laptop, his heart thundering in his chest. He has a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it. 

* * *

The following day, Jace knows his heat is coming. He can feel it looming over him like a death sentence. 

He's so thankful that it's not hitting him just yet. The symptoms are worse now, even beating out the withdrawal and rejection-sickness. His inner animal is up, panting and pacing restlessly, hackles raised. It's not excited about the oncoming heat any more than he is, which is weirdly comforting. 

The package he'd put together comes a little after nine in the morning, and he's so fucking thankful for express shipping. The website had been so easy to navigate, letting him put together a bundle of things in one package that he wanted, and he wastes absolutely no time after getting it. 

He takes a quick shower, though it won't do him much good, he knows. He'll sweat through it in half an hour anyway. Still, he makes the effort, and he picks out his most comfortable clothes that also look good on him--a simple black, cashmere v-neck that's unbearably soft and black sweatpants that go slim around his calves and ankles. It's casual, but good, and he pockets his wallet before rushing out the door, box in hand. 

The cab driver shuts the flap with an apologetic glance over his shoulder, rolling the windows down to air out the scent of Jace's tremulous emotions. The nervousness, hope, panic, worry, fear, excitement--it all swirls around him, thick and heady. 

When he makes it to his destination, he's clenching his box so hard that his nails leave little dents in it. His inner animal has perked up, little excited yips slipping free as it recognizes where they are. His brain chants  _ mate, mate, mate  _ as he gathers the courage to knock on the last barrier between him and everything he's ever wanted. 

Faint shuffling footsteps approach, then Simon is opening the door with a weary sigh. "Who the fuck--oh." His face clears. "Jace." __

"I'm sorry," Jace blurts out, the words ripping out of him in a desperate earnestness he wasn't even aware he could be capable of. "God, Simon, I'm--I'm so fucking sorry. I just--" 

"What are you doing here?" Simon asks softly, breathing purposefully through his mouth, clearly not wanting to smell Jace. "If you're here because of the fact that we're true mates, then you can--" 

"I haven't had a heat in five years," Jace interrupts frantically, his eyes bulging as the words fall out. He hadn't meant to explain it like this, standing outside of the door, Simon eyeing him in well-earned distrust. "I've only had one heat in my entire life, my very first heat at eighteen." 

Simon stares at him for a moment, then his eyebrows furrow. "You've been on suppressants that long?" 

Jace swallows and nods. "The scent-blockers, too. I--I hated my heat and my scent, Simon. I hate everything about being an omega, and I...just couldn't do it. My mom allowed me to get on them, and I was on them ever since, but it's dangerous to do all of it for too long. It's almost been six years, so I had to come off of them or things could have gotten a lot worse." 

"You never said anything," Simon murmurs, lips tipping down. "You must have been so stressed out, especially if you hate the heats, and now you have no choice… God, Jace, that  _ sucks."  _

"It does," Jace agrees weakly, "but what I did to you sucks more. I just--I need you to understand, okay? Going through my first heat in five years alone would be...not great, and it was heavily recommended that I go through it with an alpha, because that would help me ease through it. So...when I met you, I thought maybe you'd be--well, you know. But you weren't, and I didn't want to burden you with the fact that I'd need an alpha when all I wanted was you, so I  _ had  _ to tell you that I couldn't be with you, even if that's all I wanted to do. Simon, I'm sorry, I should have told you, but I was just… If I'm honest, I've been so fucking terrified this entire time, and then you made it better, and then that ended badly, so now it's all just so fucking  _ scary,  _ and I--" 

"Jace. Hey, Jace, stop." Simon steps forward with a shushing sound, reaching out with one hand to grab his arm, his eyes soft. "God, I thought I had a rambling problem," he jokes, smiling when Jace releases a huff of nervous laughter. "Listen, I wish you would have told me, but ultimately, that's  _ your  _ business to tell when you're comfortable. I'm glad you're telling me now, and I understand, I really do. I can even--I mean, maybe there's an alpha that I could find for you, or… Actually, no, upon reflection, it might be best if I didn't know who it is." 

Jace shakes his head, eyes wide. "No, Simon, you're not understanding  _ at all.  _ There isn't going to be an alpha. I'm not doing this with anyone else." 

"What?" Simon's lips press into a thin line, hand clenching on Jace's arm. "No. Look, I won't lie and say that I don't hate it, because I do, but I will  _ not  _ be okay with you being in pain just because--" 

"Shut up and  _ listen _ to me," Jace cuts him off, huffing loudly. "I called my doctor and asked because I can't do this with anyone else, Simon, I just  _ can't.  _ You're the only one I want, the only one I've wanted this whole time, even before I knew you were my true mate. So, I asked, I explained, and she said yes." 

Simon's entire face lights up, and he breaks out into a bright grin. "Oh, that's great. I'm glad! This works out perfectly, and now look at us, we're going to be fine. This is  _ awesome.  _ We can date, be happy, all that jazz. And I can help you through your heat, which should be fun. When is that happening, by the way? I'll mark it on my calendar." 

"Oh, uh," Jace says, blushing, "tonight?" 

"That's not too--" Simon stops, his head snapping up as his eyes bulge. "Wait, what?  _ Tonight?"  _

Jace grimaces and chuckles sheepishly. "Surprise?"

Simon stares at him and says, "Well, alright then. I guess you should come in." 

* * *

The time leading up to the heat is well-spent. Simon makes a point to cook a meal that they can share, chattering about how it's his favorite Jewish dish, and Jace practically moans into his plate because it's just that good. They talk over lunch, straying from things like scents and heats and true mates, which Jace finds himself thankful for.

It's nice to just be themselves, to be the way they were for a little bit, simply enjoying each other's company because they actually  _ like  _ each other and always have. Even if Jace is sweating, and his scent is overflowing with joy and anticipation, he pretends like this is just a normal day while he can. 

Evening approaches far too quickly, creeping up on them as they laugh and clean up in the small kitchenette. Jace is fascinated by the pictures on his fridge for a while--lots of photos with Simon and Clary, beaming like dorks into the camera, photos of Simon on a stage, singing into a mic with guitars in hand, pictures of Simon with, presumably, his mother and sister. Eventually, Simon manages to drag him away from the pictures and gets them settled onto the couch with a movie on in the background-- it looks like Captain America. 

The mood shifts with the setting change, though, and they end up talking about everything they've been avoiding. Simon explains how he's been drawn to Jace from the beginning, how he's had a crush on him that's only grown out of control over time. He talks about the mate-withdrawal and rejection-sickness, about how bad it had been, about how he's happy that it's over. Jace isn't really big on talking, but he finds it easy to do with Simon, even the things he almost never talks about. 

He tells Simon the story of his first heat, of how upset he'd been by it, of how much he's always genuinely disliked his own scent. He admits to being pretty much head over heels for Simon, which earns him a soft look, and he apologizes in a way he rarely ever does. 

They talk right up until the heat makes itself known, not taking over, but knocking at his door to let him know it'll be busting in soon enough. This, Jace thinks, is the perfect time to show off his box. 

"So, uh, since this is a surprise," Jace mumbles, gesturing to himself, "I decided to bring gifts." 

Simon eyes the box curiously. "Really?" 

"Sort of. I may have gone a little overboard, but I've only done this once, and never with a partner." Jace swallows and opens the box, watching Simon peer in closer. "I may have bought pretty much everything." 

Simon's face visibly changes, eyes going wide, lips parting in pure shock. Jace knows why. 

Upon consideration, he thinks he might have gone more than  _ a little  _ overboard. In the box, there's nearly any sex-toy anyone would need during a heat, or even outside of one. Dildos, with and without knots. Prostate massagers, small and large. Condoms, all shapes and sizes and flavors and colors. And at least four different synthetic knots--two that have a remote to inflate in increments, and two that just slide on, already full. 

Jace stares at them and is mortified by the scent of arousal that sweetens the air, almost as mortified as he is by the amount of slick that pools down in response. Simon's nostrils flare and his eyes sink shut, hands clenching on one of the couch pillows as he works to breathe through his mouth. 

Semi-settled, he clears his throat and mutters, "Well, you are...very prepared." 

"Yeah." Jace coughs around his embarrassment. "Sorry about that. We don't have to--" 

"Oh, this is definitely coming in handy," Simon assures him, snatching the box and holding it protectively to his chest. "This is  _ good.  _ We'll be using a good portion of this, trust me. The condoms, too, if you want. I mean, I've been tested after my last heat, even though I didn't have a partner, but Dr. Penhallow likes to be thorough." 

Jace gapes at him. "Wait, Dr. Penhallow is your doctor, too? She's mine! And she tested me as well, so I'm clean. Since we can't actually get each other pregnant, the condoms aren't needed." 

"I'm all about safe-sex, but I see your point." Simon grins at him. "And yeah, Dr. Penhallow is my doctor. It's funny, I blabbed about you all the time, and she  _ never  _ gave an indicator that she knew you." 

"Patient confidentiality." Jace blinks rapidly, suddenly understanding why she always asked if he was seeing anyone, if he liked anyone. Not an alpha, specifically,  _ anyone.  _ He snorts. "She's great." 

"Yeah, she is," Simon agrees in amusement. 

Jace hums. "She's Alec's doctor too, you know. For the baby and stuff, I mean." 

"Oh, is she? That's nice." 

"Yeah, it's--" 

The rest of Jace's words get swallowed by a gasp as the throb in his middle suddenly spikes, heat exploding under his skin so abruptly that it's painful.  _ More  _ slick slides down his legs, and he frantically stumbles to his feet, cursing under his breath. He doesn't want to make a mess on Simon's couch. He can't do that, he can't, he just--

_ "Jace,"  _ Simon says soothingly, suddenly right in front of him, his eyes soft. "Hey, look at me, it's okay." 

Jace's inner animal  _ howls.  _ This is  _ not  _ okay, this is  _ wrong.  _ This deep ache that pulses within him, this heat that makes him want to rip his own skin off, this burning desire for--for  _ Simon…  _ Oh. That's right, that last thing is the most important part. 

"Please," Jace whimpers, his eyes shutting against his will. 

Simon shushes him gently. "Yes, for sure, come on. Let's go to bed." 

Jace nods frantically, stumbling after him with fluttering eyes, fresh waves of slick hitting him over and over as his cock throbs in his pants. "The box, Simon. The box, you can't forget the--" 

"I have it," Simon assures him, leading him into the room and shutting the door. "Go ahead and get naked, okay? I will, too." 

Things get a little hazy from there. The next thing he knows, he's on Simon's bed, face buried into his throat as he shudders through an orgasm that he doesn't recall approaching. He blinks through a daze, looking down to find that he's been rutting up against Simon's naked thigh. 

"M'sorry," Jace slurs out. "The doc told me, she did. She said I'd have spikes during each wave where I have a lot of orgasms really fast, but I--I don't know what will happen. She says I won't even care about the pain, the chafing, none of it. We just have to get to the lull between waves, that's all. I'm sorry, I know this isn't a normal heat. I just… I'm sorry…" 

Simon strokes his hair. "Shhh, it's okay. The first wave is never the hardest. It'll only get worse from here, so please don't be embarrassed by anything that happens, okay? I'm here and I'm always going to be." 

Inexplicably, from just that vow, Jace finds himself sobbing without any hesitation. He clings to Simon and just  _ cries,  _ overwhelmed, and he's only distantly aware that he's losing it a little. Simon, the perfect angel that he is, just holds him through it. 

The sharp need for release quickly pushes the tears away, and only moments later, Jace is reaching down to wrap his hands around his own length to tug on it furiously, straining for the release that he needs  _ right now,  _ feeling like he'll die without it. He yelps in frustration when Simon knocks his hand away, only to cry out when Simon's mouth replaces his hands. One bob of Simon's mouth, hot and wet, and Jace is coming hard, right down his throat. 

"Fuck me," Jace manages to choke out, fixing his rolling eyes on Simon, chest heaving. His ass is aching, demanding the intrusion. "Simon, I need it, I want you to, please. Simon, mate, I--" 

Simon leans up to kiss him, the contact gentle and sweet, soothing him a bit. "Anything you need, Jace, I promise. Do you want to be knotted?" 

Jace's ass clenches in response, a horrible yearning for a knot slamming into him, the need just pure agony. His inner animal only wants one thing right now:  _ Simon.  _ It doesn't like the idea of a knot at all, but it also knows Jace needs it. Except, the thing is, Jace doesn't want it either. 

"Jace?" Simon murmurs. 

"I don't, I don't, I really don't," Jace chants, hips jolting off the bed as Simon continues to work his cock over, using his spit from the previous blow-job for an easier glide. "I don't, Simon, but I  _ need  _ it." 

"How do I help?" Simon asks, doing his best to sound calm, even though Jace can sense his distress. "Jace, what can I do that will make you comfortable with wanting it? If you need it, I want to give it to you, but I want you to want it." 

Jace shuts his mouth with a snap, grinding his teeth as his third orgasm rips out of him, making his body arch. He wheezes through it, fumbling for Simon's face, dragging him down for a desperate kiss. Simon reciprocates immediately, and it helps calm him. 

"Simon," Jace breathes out, saying his name like a prayer, like it's the name of the only angel he knows. 

"Jace," Simon replies, just as reverently. 

"I need--Can I knot you first?" Jace mumbles, opening his eyes to gauge Simon's reaction. 

Simon nods. "Yes." 

"I want to so fucking _ badly."  _ Jace's confession is a broken thing, coming from something deeper than just this heat, a longing for that in a way that means more than he can fully grasp at the moment. 

Simon looks at him, his breathing picking up, the scent of his own slick hitting the air, making Jace moan helplessly as he inhales hungrily. "Jace," he whispers, "knot me." 

Jace comes. Simon's hand isn't even moving, just holding onto his cock, but with those three words, he's coming with a hoarse shout. Everything goes white for a moment, his mind going blank, and his orgasm rocks him hard. He comes back to himself after a moment, gasping like he's just come up for air, and Simon is tenderly kissing his cheek. 

"Please," Jace begs. 

Simon smiles at him softly and pulls away just slightly, enough to reach down and bring up the knot that comes with a remote. "I'll hold this, okay? You make love to me as long as you like, but you have to tell me when you want me to press the button. Can you do that, Jace?" 

"Yes," Jace says quickly. 

With that, Simon leans up to kiss him, this time with wild intensity, making Jace keen. He yanks away after a moment, his pupils expanding with lust, and he helps Jace up on his knees. Then, without hesitation, Simon kneels on all fours and lowers his torso to the bed, presenting for Jace, ass shining with slick. 

Jace wants a taste, just a small one. He leans forward and mouths at Simon's asscheek, moaning loudly in appreciation at the taste--just like fucking _mangos._ There's nothing that can stop him after that; he grabs Simon's ass and spreads it, burying his face in with a low groan as more slick pools on his face and tongue. It's messy, naughty, and _so_ _fucking good._ Simon gasps out his name and rocks back, whimpering as Jace licks and feasts with abandon. 

The need to come wins out yet again, and Jace mourns the loss of this, vowing to spend another night doing just that. He pulls back, licking his lips with a wanton moan, his trembling fingers working to slip the deflated knot all the way down to the base of his cock. Simon won't feel it until he hits the button that will cause it to inflate. 

Then, Jace grabs Simon's hips and lines himself up, pushing into him with a choked off whimper. 

"Come on, Jace," Simon pants out,  _ "knot me."  _

Again, those words send a visceral reaction through him, making him shudder as he begins fucking in and out of Simon. He gets in five hard, sharp thrusts that has Simon moaning in approval before he comes yet again. This time, he just keeps on going, rocking in and out of Simon through his orgasm, his head tossed back as he digs his nails into Simon's hips. 

Words start tumbling out of his mouth, but he has no indication of what most of them are. Some jump out at him, sticking in his mind. Like,  _ "Oh god, Simon,"  _ and,  _ "I'm going to knot you,"  _ and,  _ "My mate, my omega."  _ Simon moans through it all, sometimes giving approval for what he's saying, but mostly just chanting Jace's name breathlessly. 

This orgasm approaches at a slower pace. Still too quick to be normal, but almost a crawl compared to the others, and Jace wants this one. He is looking forward to it. His mind goes hazy with bliss and pleasure, and he knows nothing but this, right now, this and  _ Simon.  _

"Button, button, button," Jace calls out, eyes snapping open as he looks down. 

He watches in awe as the flesh-colored knot begins swelling, catching against Simon's entrance with every thrust. Jace can feel it tugging as it gets larger, and his breath hitches in his throat. He bites his bottom lip  _ hard,  _ whining low, overwhelmed. 

Then, out of nowhere, Simon--sounding drunk on pleasure--clenches around him and comes untouched, choking out amidst his orgasm a mindless, "Yes, fuck, knot me,  _ alpha."  _

Jace's rapidly approaching orgasm makes that final leap and hits him. It nearly takes him out. The knot pops and catches, holding them together, and Jace finds release with a shout, folding over to sprawl out on Simon's back. His hips jerk and grind in small circles as his release slows to a stop, and this time, finally...his cock gets soft. 

His mind clears, the first wave of his heat passing.  _ Alpha,  _ his mind echoes in relief. He can feel tears streaming down his cheeks as he presses his face into Simon's shoulder with a soft sob. 

"God, Jace, I'm sorry," Simon whispers urgently, fumbling for the remote with shaking fingers. "Hold on, let me--" 

"No, not yet," Jace chokes out, reaching out to quickly snatch the remote. "I--I don't want to stop being tethered to you yet." 

Simon swallows audibly. "This would be a lot easier to say if I could see your face, but okay. Jace, I didn't mean to--" 

"Stop." Jace takes a shaky breath and presses a quick kiss to Simon's shoulder. "I don't know how long I have before the second wave hits, and this is going to be a lot easier for me to say if I'm  _ not  _ looking at your face. Please don't apologize, Simon, okay?" 

"You're crying," Simon whispers, sounding upset and guilty about this. 

"Not because of why you think," Jace admits in a rasp, closing his eyes as the truth settles on his tongue, begging to be set free. "Simon, I  _ liked  _ it. I liked that you called me alpha because I--I always have wanted to be one, because I  _ feel  _ like one. I know I'm an omega, but I'm  _ not.  _ I'm just...not, and I never have been. It makes me  _ happy  _ to hear that because it feels like...like you see me the way I really am." 

Simon sucks in a sharp breath. "Oh,  _ Jace."  _

"Don't. I know, alright? I know that's not how the world works, and I know I have to deal with it. But there, now you know, okay?" 

"Jace, you  _ don't  _ have to deal with that. Not from me, least of all. If you're not an omega, then you're not. If you're an alpha, then you're my alpha. Now, please, press the button so I can turn around and kiss you." 

Jace does, his heart in his throat. The knot deflates, and he slides out as Simon twists around, the knot slipping off his soft cock. Simon ignores it, ignores the mess of come and slick, ignores everything else but Jace's face, which he reaches out to cradle. 

"Say it again," Jace murmurs, a plea, something deep within him needing to hear it. 

Simon smiles slightly, one hand stroking his cheek adoringly. "My alpha," he breathes out. 

Jace's eyes sink shut as those words wash over him, sounding so fucking  _ perfect _ that he almost wants to cry again. He doesn't, however, can't when his inner animal--his inner  _ alpha,  _ because that's what it's always been, really--howls in triumph. He slowly opens his eyes, staring at Simon. 

"I love you," Jace whispers sincerely. 

Simon beams at him. "I love you too, alpha. And I'm going to support you through this, through every part of it, but please trust me when I say you don't have to live with it. After this heat is over, you're going to call Dr. Penhallow and talk to her, okay?" 

Jace nods. "Okay." 

"Now, let's get you some food and water before the next wave hits," Simon chirps, grinning at him. 

"Can I--when it does, can I...bite you?" Jace asks softly, watching him carefully. "I want to, but I need you to know it's not the heat that's making me ask." 

"Of course you can." Simon says it like it's the simplest thing in the world. "I can't wait for you to." 

Later, as the second wave hits, Simon fucks him through it. He calls him alpha when he knots him, and Jace gasps through his orgasm, losing himself to the sensation without shame. He buries his face into Simon's shoulder and bites down, shuddering as Simon does the same to him, and everything comes to one perfect moment where nothing else matters but Simon, his mate, being in his arms. 

He knows, and his inner alpha knows, that as long as he has Simon, his omega, this heat will never be one that he can look back on and hate. 

And he doesn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! We hope you all enjoyed and have a wonderful Sunday ❤


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday friendos! This is a chapter y'all have been anxiously waiting for... I hope you enjoy <3 <3

_ _

_ Six Months Later _

Alec slides the box free from the back of his closet. He sits on his ass, crossing his legs under himself. And then he just stares. 

Carefully, he runs a finger over the cardboard box, knowing exactly what’s inside without even opening it. His stomach does a flip, his heart speeding up. It’s been so long since Alec has used anything from this box, now stashed in the back of the closet he shares with Magnus. 

In a way, this feels like a dirty little secret Alec is keeping and that makes his stomach twist with guilt. What would Magnus think if he knew Alec used to cam regularly? Would he be jealous? Would he be angry? Or disgusted?

Alec rubs his forehead, his other hand going to his belly. At a little over six months pregnant, he’s very noticeably pregnant. The pup inside him moves against his hand and even though he’s worried and confused and upset, his lips curl up into a smile. 

Making up his mind, Alec opens the box and with shaking hands, he pulls each thing out and gently lays it on the ground. There’s his extra camera, his ring light, and his velvet bag filled with toys. His finger runs over the bag, the soft velvet soothing. There’s also all the gifts he’s received; the robe from TheWickedWarlock, toys and jockstraps and cockrings. He touches the robe, a part of him wanting to slip it over his shoulders and tie it around himself.

Guilt makes his stomach sink. He shouldn’t want that anymore. 

It’s been so long since he’s been in front of the camera and Alec would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it. He misses the attention and the way his audience made him feel wanted, made him feel sexy. He wants that again. 

“Alexander?”

Fuck. 

Alec closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking up, finding Magnus leaning against the door frame watching him. Alec looks away, his eyes back on his camming equipment. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, his voice coming out more broken than he’d like. Alec wipes at his face, hiding the way his eyes prickle with tears. It’s so silly. He should be happy to have an alpha, not worried about showing off his ass to a bunch of strangers. 

“Oh, darling,” Magnus breathes, coming fully into the room and kneeling beside Alec. Alec leans into the touch as Magnus grips the side of his head, pulling Alec against his chest. Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s hair, whispering soothing words. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“Shh,” Magnus soothes, gently rocking them back and forth. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

Alec sits there, letting his alpha comfort him as he stares at a small slice of his old life. He prepares to say goodbye to this part of him and leave it aside. The pain in his chest makes him breathless, made only worse when he remembers today is Saturday, his usual camming day. 

“I do though,” Alec tries to explain. “I miss it, Magnus. I miss it so much. But I shouldn’t. It’s not right. You must be so ashamed to have an omega who does that.”

“Alec,” Magnus says, trying to cut Alec off but he doesn’t stop. 

“I kept all these gifts and all these toys. I even thought about putting on that robe which was a gift from someone who wasn’t you. I’m so sorry, Magnus.”

Magnus cuts Alec off with a kiss to his lips. It’s hard to babble with his lips so busy. He responds to the kiss because of course he does, it’s  _ Magnus _ doing the kissing. His hands come up to cup Magnus’ cheeks, his body losing it’s tension as Magnus’ tongue slides against his own. He whimpers as he pulls back from the kiss. 

“Now listen to me, Alexander. And listen carefully.” Alec nods his head, pulling back and looking into Magnus’ eyes. “Some things would be so much easier if you could smell,” Magnus says before sighing. “But you can’t. So let me make something very clear.” 

Alec lets out a shaky breath, his eyes darting between Magnus’. Magnus’ face is drawn tight yet his eyes remain soft and fond. Alec’s fingers tighten where they hold onto the front of Magnus’ shirt. 

“That robe wasn’t from just anyone. It was from me.”

Alec’s eyes widen, his belly flipping. “You’re?” Alec’s mouth opens and closes a few times as he tries to process.

“Yes,” Magnus says simply. “I’m TheWickedWarlock.”

Alec is overwhelmed with emotions. Magnus is his favorite fan. Magnus knows. Magnus knew even after they met and encouraged him! 

“Oh my god!” Alec gasps out. “You said you’d found your mate. I was so upset but you meant me!”

“Yes,” Magnus says, his face breaking out inside a wide smile. “I don’t mind, Alec. I knew from the moment I met you that you loved camming. I walked into the bookshop and froze because  _ it was you _ . And then I smelled you and realized you weren’t only my biggest fantasy but also my true mate.”

“And you,” Alec starts but pauses. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. “You don’t mind?”

“Darling, I loved seeing you on screen. And I know how much you loved it. When we met, I never imagined you stopping. But then you moved in here and life got crazy and I just assumed you stopped because you were pregnant and didn’t  _ want to _ . I never thought you stopped because you thought you had to.  _ I’m _ so sorry, Alexander.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“For making you feel ashamed to have this. For making you believe it’s something you can’t have and enjoy.”

“No,” Alec murmurs, shaking his head. “It wasn’t you.” He hugs Magnus tight for a moment before letting out a snort. “We really have to work at our communication,” Alec says with a snort. “We keep getting our wires crossed.”

Magnus’ hand slides up and down his spine and Alec sighs happily, the tension in his muscles all falling away. Magnus clears his throat before he speaks again, his voice wavering with nerves. “Tonight’s Saturday. Which is your usual night.”

“Yeah?”

“I mean, if you wanted, I could set up your camera in here.” Magnus licks his lips. “You don’t have to obviously. I just. If you wanted, I would gladly watch you from the guest room while you put on a performance. Like old times.”

Alec’s mouth opens in shock before he’s tackling Magnus to the ground, kissing him until they’re both breathless. A wide smile crawls across Alec’s lips as he looks down at his alpha after breaking the kiss. “I think I have a better idea, alpha.”

~~~

Alec sits in the middle of their bed, the sheets changed to Magnus’ bright red, silk set. He sits pretzel style, his hands rubbing his belly over the robe he’s wearing. The camera is set up on the side of the bed and he faces it head on, his laptop open to the side so he can see himself and the chat. He’s missed this, missed it  _ so _ fucking much and he can’t stop smiling now that he’s here and doing it again. 

“Hello, everybody!” he calls out excitedly once he’s gone live, his fans all streaming in and announcing how much they’ve missed him. “I know, I know. I missed you all too. It’s been way too long.”

His cheeks hurt from how wide he’s smiling, his chest warming and fluttering happily. Alec leans forward, greeting his regulars and welcoming names he doesn’t recognize. It’s easy to get back into the swing of things, like riding a bike. Some of them ask why he’s been gone, ask if everything is okay. 

“Everything is okay. Everything is actually really good,” he tells them, sitting up on his knees and untying the robe. He shows off his round belly, the chat exploding with key-smashing and capslock. Alec lets out an amused chuckle. “I know, I know. It’s a shock. But this is the reason I was taking a little break. I understand if some of you will want to disconnect now. Pregnancy isn’t for everyone,” he says with a smirk. “But for those of you who stay, I have an extra special surprise for you tonight.”

Alec waits a second, looking off to the end of the bed where his alpha stands and watches him. It’s weird in the best way, to have someone in his space as he puts on a performance. He’s used to unseen eyes, but with Magnus watching, it makes his arousal rise even higher. He’s already growing slick, his cock hard and ready. 

Alec turns back to his camera, a wide grin on his face. “Tonight I actually have someone here with me. He won’t be showing his face but you’ll get to hear his voice. And if we’re all lucky-” Alec shows the way he has his fingers crossed, “you’ll all get to see him fuck and knot me.”

Magnus makes a deep growling noise, one that makes Alec bite his bottom lip in order to keep a whimper at bay. Alec sits his butt against his heels, spreading his thighs wide, making sure his robe is open and showing off his bare chest and belly. His hands run over his stomach before coming up to his nipples. “Oh god,” he murmurs breathily, his head tilting up towards the ceiling. “I’ve missed this so much. Did you all miss me too?”

Alec glances at his laptop, smiling as everyone talks about how much they’ve missed him, how Alec is glowing and sexy and how much they wished they were the ones to put their pups inside him. Alec moans, overwhelmed with desire as everyone tells him how beautiful he is, how much they want him. It’s heady, this power he holds. 

Alec’s fingers pluck at his nipples, letting out a moan as the painful pleasure washes over him. His nipples have grown more sensitive since becoming pregnant and he loves Magnus playing with them now. His cock throbs between his thighs, his boxers growing wet with his precum and his slick. 

Magnus lets out a dark chuckle from where he’s standing. “If only you all could smell him right now,” Magnus says. Alec’s cheeks heat up, lust pooling in the pit of his belly. How the fuck is he so turned on already? He’s barely even started and desperation claws at him just under his skin. He needs to be touched and fucked and knotted. “He smells so fucking good. So fucking desperate. He’s already so wet just from being on display for you all to see.”

Alec whimpers, looking over at the chat and seeing it explode with praise and intrigue. They wanna know who this is. But they also really wanna see Alec get fucked. 

“Come here, my omega,” Magnus says and Alec’s eyes dart over to him in surprise. He’s surprised to see Magnus stroking himself, his cock in his hand. None of his other clothes are off, his jeans only open enough to release his dick. Fuck, that shouldn’t be so fucking hot. 

Alec takes a moment to adjust the camera and takes his robe off, giving them a great shot of his body as he crawls on his hands and knees. The camera is focused on Magnus’ waist and lower, keeping his face hidden. Alec stops, inches from putting his mouth on Magnus, looking up and waiting for permission, knowing his viewers will eat that up. 

“Go ahead. Show them how much you love it,” Magnus says and Alec dives in. He takes Magnus’ cock into his mouth. He slides his lips down as far as he can before slowly pulling back, giving the camera a show. 

Alec closes his eyes, getting lost in the motion, enjoying the slide of Magnus’ dick in and out of his mouth. He sucks at the tip, moaning as the taste of Magnus’ precum hits his tongue. He chases the taste, sucking harder, his hand stroking the base of Magnus’ cock where his knot will eventually be. 

“Fuck,” Magnus gasps out, his hand sliding down Alec’s spine. “Your mouth. It’s so good.”

Alec moans around Magnus’ cock and is rewarded with more precum which he greedily swallows down. Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s hair and their eyes meet, sharing a private moment in the middle of their public show. 

“Pull your boxers down and turn your ass towards the camera,” Magnus tells him. Without taking his mouth away from Magnus’ erection, Alec reaches back and pulls his boxers down to mid-thigh, turning slightly so his ass is completely on display. His hole is  _ dripping _ with slick with how turned on he is, wanting so desperately to be fucked and come. 

Alec pulls off only long enough to gasp out, “please,” before he’s sliding his mouth back down Magnus’ cock. Alec’s shivers, feeling so vulnerable like this. Usually he’s the one in control, the one watching the chat and interacting, but this time Magnus is taking charge and all he has to do is listen to his alpha. 

Magnus leans over Alec’s back, his left hand smacking Alec’s ass. The sting makes Alec moan, his cheeks and his chest heating up with a blush as Magnus pulls his cheek to the side, showing the camera his hole. He can feel the way his slick is sliding down his taint. It’s obscene, how fucking soaked he is. And then Magnus is pushing a finger into him and he’s lost in pleasure. 

Alec closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Magnus fingering him, stretching his hole open wide for everyone to see. The show he’s giving his fans is sexy and primal and it’s making Alec so fucking horny he can barely focus on the cock inside his mouth. 

“Look at how wet he is,” Magnus murmurs, his voice sounding huskier than usual. “He loves knowing you’re all here and watching. He loves that he has all of your undivided attention, loves the way you all make him feel.”

Alec pulls off with a whine, his forehead falling to Magnus’ thigh. “Please. I can’t wait anymore. Need your knot, alpha.”

“You’ll get it,” Magnus promises, running his clean hand through Alec’s hair again. “Why don’t you switch over to your paying customers for the grand finale.”

Alec nods his head, sucking in deep lungfuls, trying to get himself under control. With shaky hands, Alec sits back up on his heels, turning to his camera and laptop. Magnus walks behind the camera before crawling onto the head of the bed and laying down after stripping out of his clothes. Alec is distracted only a moment before he turns back to his fans. 

“You heard the man,” Alec says with a smile. “Time to finally get knotted and you have no fucking clue how bad I need it. If you wanna stick around and see me fuck myself on a beautiful cock until he knots me up, make sure you’re a paid subscriber. For everyone else, I love you and I’ve missed you and I’m so glad to be back!” Alec waves at the camera, blowing them a kiss before switching over. He adjusts the camera slightly so it shows off Magnus’ toned abs and hard cock which he’s currently stroking slowly, a bead of precum sliding down the side. 

Alec licks his lips, his mouth watering again. Magnus just smirks at him before giving Alec a wink. 

“Alright, alright. Enough teasing.”

“Then get over here and ride my knot, omega.”

Alec doesn’t need to be told twice. He straddles Magnus’ lap, leaning down to kiss his alpha, not caring that his fans can’t see it. Magnus’ hands grip Alec’s ass, his fingers digging into his cheeks as they trade desperate sloppy kisses. “Put on a show for everyone,” Magnus says with a smirk as Alec pulls back. 

Reaching behind himself, Alec positions Magnus’ erection at his dripping hole. Without any teasing or waiting, Alec sinks all the way down, whimpering as he does. Magnus’ hands cup his round belly, his alpha always touching it now that it’s so obviously showing. 

“Fuck,” Alec moans, his voice carrying through their bedroom. He glances at the chat, reading through comments telling him how good he looks, how much they’ve missed him, how they wish it was their knot he was sitting on. “God, you feel so good. Such a good stretch. Fuck. I’m so wet.”

One of Magnus’ hands moves higher, flicking at his nipple. Alec whimpers, his hips starting to move. He rises himself up before slamming back down, the sound of their bodies colliding and slapping, only adding to the lust that’s overwhelming Alec. 

“God, his nipples are so sensitive now that he’s with pup. I could play with them all day just to hear the pretty noises he makes.” Alec feels desperate as Magnus plays with his body, his mind growing foggy with lust. Wants and needs merge together until the only thing Alec can focus on is working his ass around Magnus’ cock, hoping it’ll get Magnus to knot him. 

Alec opens his mouth in order to pant and moan, only to have his eyes snap open as two fingers slide into his mouth. He closes around the digits, sucking on them as he fucks himself on Magnus’ cock. God, he’s filled at both ends and it feels so fucking good. 

“I’m gonna knot you so well, omega,” Magnus says huskily and when Alec looks down, he finds Magnus’ eyes bleeding with alpha red. “I’m so close. You gonna come on my knot?”

Alec whines, nodding his head vigorously. He’s so fucking close. He just needs--

“Fuck,” Magnus hisses, his hips snapping up hard against Alec’s ass as his knot fills completely. His knot pops inside Alec’s ass and they’re locked together. He can feel Magnus’ hot cum fill him, the knot throbbing and only adding to Alec’s pleasure. 

Magnus’ hand, the one that’s not in Alec’s mouth, wraps around his erection, stroking him quickly. Alec swivels his hips, getting Magnus’ cock to rub against his inner walls just right. “Oh god, yes. Yes! Fuck,” he cries out, his cock throbbing before spurting cum onto Magnus’ belly. 

“Yes, darling. That’s it,” Magnus whispers. Alec’s body lights up with pleasure as he comes, his breath stolen from his lungs. 

Magnus plants his feet on the bed, allowing Alec to lean back against his knees. His hands slide over his belly as he smiles goofily at the camera. “Jesus Christ,” he murmurs softly, catching his breath. “I hope you all had as happy of an ending as we just did.”

The comments blow up again, talking about how hot they were together, how they hope the alpha will be back in the future. They’re also filled with comments about how hard they’d come. Alec’s chest feels near bursting. Not only is he riding high on happy pregnancy hormones and post orgasm bliss, but he also feels proud to be able to do this again. 

“I loved seeing you all again,” he tells the camera. “Make sure you follow my twitter to get updates on when I’ll be online again.” With that, he tells them all good night before logging off. 

Looking down at Magnus, Alec can’t help but let out a huff of amusement. He’s smiling so wide he must look mad. “You were amazing, Alexander.”

“Thank you,” Alec says, his hands tracing random patterns against Magnus’ skin. “Thank you for giving me this.”

Magnus shakes his head. “It wasn’t something for me to give, Alec. This was all yours. Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“I just-” Alec leans down, giving Magnus a soft kiss. “I just really, really love you.”

“That’s good,” Magnus says seriously. “Because I really, really love you right back.” Then he puts his hand on Alec’s belly. “And I love you too, little Lightwood-Bane.”

Alec’s not sure what he did to deserve this, but he thanks every lucky star he knows for his little family. 

~~~

Alec sits on Jace’s couch, his sister beside him. “Did he tell you what this is about?”

Izzy shakes her head, too busy talking to his belly to even respond to him. He smiles, his right hand going around her back as she leans over and puts her face right by his stomach. “I can’t wait to meet you. I’m gonna be your favorite auntie, little one. I promise to spoil you when your daddies are mean.”

“I’m never mean.”

Izzy snorts before going back to talking. Rude. 

Finally, Jace steps into the room, his hand in Simon’s. Alec sits up straighter, worry sinking into the pit of his belly. 

In the last few months since Jace and Simon have mated, Alec’s noticed things change. Jace used to walk around like an immovable weight was constantly pressing his shoulders down, like he was holding onto a secret he couldn’t tell anyone. But with Simon at his side, Alec had the privilege of seeing his brother let that go. He walks with his head held high nowadays and Alec could never tell what exactly it was that Jace was letting go, only that Simon was at least in part to be thanked for the change. Mated life has made Jace finally find his confidence. And not that bullshit flirting confidence,  _ real _ self worth. 

With this new confidence, Jace has bloomed. His chest is broader and he’s put on muscles. Alec wonders if his scent has changed too, smelling more happy and at ease with himself. For a long time, Alec worried about Jace but lately, that worry had all but faded away. 

Except now, Jace hunches forward a bit, his bottom lip bitten red with worry. 

“Hey,” he starts to say but Jace raises his hand, making him pause. So Alec sits and waits. 

Jace and Simon sit on the coffee table, their knees almost touching Alec’s and Izzy’s. Jace looks at his folded hands, Simon’s hand running up and down Jace’s spine. Not for the first time, Alec thinks about how good Simon is for his brother. He might not like Simon but he loves him for Jace’s sake. 

When Jace finally looks up, his eyes glint with determination, his shoulders squaring. “There’s something I have to tell you both. Something important. I can answer any questions you might have but just remember I’m still the same person you’ve always known. I’m still Jace.”

“Of course,” Alec says softly. “You’ll always be our brother, Jace.  _ Always. _ ”

Jace looks over at Simon and when Simon nods in encouragement, Jace says, “I’m transgender. I’m actually an alpha.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, listen, this got a little longer than I intended it to. Toby and I weren't necessarily keeping the chapters at a certain length, but we both agreed to not make them too long. Mostly because I'm an over-writer, and I wanted to work on writing shorter chapters! This fic has been a good exercise in that, and it's helped me improve a lot. 
> 
> With that being said, this chap got away from me a bit. In my defense, it's like 95% smut, and these boys haven't had much of that yet, outside of a heat. Toby was all like "JUST POST IT, DON'T CUT IT DOWN" so y'all have them to thank for this 😂
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy ;)

Jace is in front of his family, waiting for their reaction to his announcement. He's not exactly sure what to expect. Simon has said multiple times that everyone will be supportive, and Jace likes to think the same, but there's always that small doubt. 

What Jace  _ doesn't  _ expect is for Izzy to look over at Alec with a smirk and say, "Ha, you're outnumbered. Two alphas, one omega." 

It's a joke, a playful one that crumbles the small doubt in Jace's chest into dust. He knows why she says it. Because she's Izzy and she knows him, knows how much a small quip like that will ease him. It is a serious moment, certainly, but her words make the tension in his shoulders seep out. 

Alec strokes his stomach--which is now noticeably extended--and clicks his tongue. "Oh no, now I'm surrounded by alphas," he says flatly. His gaze turns towards Jace, softening, then he murmurs, "Whatever you want to tell us, we'll listen. And we love you." 

Jace can feel his lips spreading into a grin, then feels Simon's fingers squeezing his own. "Well, I always said I was a bad omega. Turns out, I wasn't an omega at all, so there's that." 

"You've always known? Or…" Izzy trails off, a little furrow in her brow. "Sorry, I've never talked to anyone about this, so I don't know what questions to ask. I mean, you say you're an alpha, so that's what you are. That's enough for me." 

"But you're curious," Jace notes, looking over at Simon, who gives him an encouraging nod. "That's fair. I guess I always knew, technically. I mean, I always wished that I'd presented as an alpha, instead. You all know as good as anyone that I hated my scent, hated my heats, hated being an omega. It's because that's not who I am." 

"I wish--" Alec stops, blinking hard and swallowing thickly. He strokes his stomach once more, staring right at Jace. "I guess I wish I knew." 

"Well, now you do," Jace says simply, his heart squeezing at his brother's emotion. "It's okay. I knew, but I didn't accept it for a while. Simon helped me do that, and I went to Dr. Penhallow to see what needed to happen for me next. For the last six months, I've been transitioning." 

"Is that why you've gotten beefier?" Izzy asks. 

Jace nods. "I take a shot every morning. It's slow-going, and most of the changes are just starting to pick up. But, overall, I'm..." He pauses for a moment, looking around at everyone, then smiles. "I'm happy." 

* * *

Simon flops down on the bed with a deep sigh, staring up at the ceiling unseeingly, and Jace pauses in the doorway. Sometimes he recalls just how close he came to fucking things up with Simon and it hurts to think about, but then he remembers how easy things came afterwards. 

"Our bed smells nice," Simon comments. 

Jace can't help but wonder how he lucked out like he has. Simon has been so supportive through everything that it boggles Jace's mind. When his scent slowly started to change, even just a little, Simon had reacted as happily with it as he did with the scent Jace was born with, if not more. When Jace decided to keep his slick gland rather than having it removed, Simon had nodded along and told him to go with what felt right. When  _ anything  _ pertaining to Jace's transition happens, Simon is one hundred percent happy for him every fucking time. 

It's relieving to have someone who loves him wholeheartedly, from start to finish and in between. 

Jace's scent has started changing a little more obviously recently. The sweetness of his scent has turned spicy--eucalyptus with cedarwood instead of honey. Soon, everyone will notice it. It's more of a scent that would be associated with alphas, and he adores it now, in a way he didn't before. He's happy to smell himself, to catch his scent on his things, on Simon. It always makes a small burst of happiness break free in his chest. 

Grinning, Jace says, "Our bed  _ does  _ smell nice." 

"Mm," Simon agrees, flicking his gaze towards Jace. He flashes a smile. "Wanna come cuddle?" 

Jace postures for a moment, scoffing and rolling his eyes, acting like he's not deeply excited to do exactly that. His facade lasts all of five seconds before he's crawling into bed beside Simon with a small hum of approval, wrapping his arms around his mate and drawing him closer. He spoons him from behind, burying his face into Simon's throat and inhaling deep. Simon smells sweet today, like apples and grapes--he smells happy. 

"Thank you for coming with me today," Jace murmurs, pressing a small kiss to the back of Simon's neck. 

"I'll always be there for you," Simon says simply.

Jace releases a slow breath. "I know." 

After a brief moment of silence, Simon wiggles and flips over in his arms, reaching out to poke Jace in the cheek and smile at him. "How are you feeling?" 

It's a valid question, to be fair. Jace had been a little nervous before he sat his family down, but it had gone so well that he barely remembers the anxiety. Alec and Izzy had been supportive and will no doubt continue to be. 

"I'm feeling good," Jace admits, smiling crookedly. "Yeah, pretty good. Less nervous about telling the others--Scott, Clary, Underhill, and Magnus. It'll be fine." 

"It will be," Simon agrees. 

"Can I ask you something?" Jace asks carefully. 

He doesn't know if it's the recent boost in confidence from his siblings, or the earnest support Simon has given him from day one, but he thinks he'll actually be brave enough to ask this question now. It's played in his mind on his weakest days, when his worries were the loudest, and he's always been too scared of the answer. 

Simon smiles at him. "Yeah, always." 

"Do you ever wish you had a different mate?" Jace murmurs, fixing his gaze somewhere over Simon's shoulder. "An omega, maybe, who knew they were an omega and were happy to be. Or an alpha that was born that way? Not--not me and all my mess?" 

"Jace, I never wished for a mate at all." 

"Oh.

"No," Simon whispers, scooting a little closer to him, reaching up to cradle Jace's cheeks and force him to look at him. "I'm serious, Jace. Nothing in my life has ever been clear. I've never felt like I knew what I was doing, or what I wanted, or--or like I had things figured out. Not until I met you. I didn't picture having a mate, but even if I had, I wouldn't have ever imagined that I could have found you. Because being with you has been the least messy and easiest thing I've  _ ever  _ done. It's as easy as breathing, every part of it, and I wouldn't trade that for anything else in this world. So, no, I never wish for anyone else. I just want you, my alpha." 

"Why are you perfect?" Jace asks gruffly, feeling a little floaty as he closes his eyes and presses his forehead to Simon's. "You've made my life better from the moment you walked into my cafe smelling like a goddamn fruit basket." 

"And you thought I was the alpha for you," Simon teases playfully. "Turns out,  _ you _ were the alpha for  _ me."  _

A low rumble starts in Jace's chest. It resembles a purr, a low vibration that belays just how pleased he is to hear that. His inner alpha is  _ very  _ possessive, especially as of late during his transitioning, and he can't help the wicked delight he feels knowing that he's  _ Simon's _ alpha and Simon is  _ his _ omega. 

Jace tucks his face under Simon's chin, lightly nipping along the column of his throat as he growls out, "And you're my omega." 

Simon hums in agreement, tipping his head back to give Jace more access. "Yours," he breathes. 

"No one else's," Jace says firmly, one of his hands coming out to settle on Simon's hip and clamp down, yanking him closer. 

"Mm, I don't know," Simon teases breathlessly, "I'm pretty sure Ms. Geraldine has a thing for me." 

Ms. Geraldine is an older lady who is one of Jace's regulars, the one who once walked in on them while they were seconds away from fucking on one of the cafe tables. She's since come in frequently, thoroughly invested in Jace and Simon's  _ cooky love story,  _ as she calls it. She was so damn delighted when she found out they were mates. She also happens to tease Jace a lot by pinching Simon's cheek and cooing about how adorable he is and how much of an idiot Jace must have been to ever consider letting him go. Not that she knew the whole story, but still. 

Jace used to let her get away with it, finding it amusing, but the longer he's been transitioning, the more changes he's gone through. These days, he will full-on growl at her and tuck Simon firmly out of her grasp. It never fails to make Simon laugh, nor Ms. Geraldine nearly swoon in happiness at how well-suited they are, so Jace allows her to keep coming back for those reasons. 

So, really, Simon is baiting him. 

Jace rises to it anyway. 

With a rough growl, he reaches up to yank Simon's shirt aside so he can lightly bite down on the mating mark Jace left on him during his heat. He rolls over onto Simon, pinning him to the bed, biting down a little harder to hold him in place. As expected, Simon moans softly as his hips jerk. 

Jace's nostrils flare as he smells a fresh wave of Simon's slick. His eyes sink closed as he whimpers, pulling from the mark to lick it, sending shivers down Simon's spine. Jace's own echoing wave of slick hits, the scent mixing in with Simon's, smelling like pure heaven. It's small in comparison, just a little wet, thanks to the shots that have been slowing his slick production. 

"Mine," Jace declares roughly, his mind a little foggy with heightened emotion. His inner alpha has its hackles raised at the thought of anyone else daring to think they have a claim to Simon--joke or not. 

Simon cards his fingers through Jace's hair, tugging him back to look into his eyes. "No one else's," he confirms patiently. "All yours, alpha." 

"And I'm yours, only yours," Jace mumbles, needing to assure Simon of that, even if he's done it a million times. What kind of alpha would he be if he didn't? 

"Oh," Simon murmurs, reaching up to squeeze Jace's hips, "I know. Trust me, I know." 

With that, Simon bucks his hips up and flips Jace to the side, following the motion with his body. In a mimicry of Jace earlier, he tugs Jace's shirt aside to bite down on his mark. His teeth fit the indentation perfectly, and he bites down  _ hard.  _ It makes Jace gasp, his eyes rolling back as his nerves tighten and heat up with excitement. 

Lust steals his vision for a moment, his cock heavy in his pants. His fists unclench so he can start pulling at Simon's shirt to try and get it over his head. Simon has to detach his mouth from Jace's shoulder to allow it, and then his chest is naked, and things only grow more urgent from there. 

Jace doesn't give much thought to how strange their sex might be. No matter what society says, sex is different for everyone, and Jace doesn't really think there's a  _ wrong  _ way to do it--as long as it's consensual. Their variety of sex may be a little outlandish to some, but he  _ loves  _ it. 

It may be considered  _ normal  _ for general society to think that the alpha is supposed to take control and be the rougher of the two, but for Simon and Jace, that definitely isn't the case. Sure, Jace gives as good as he gets, but Simon is the one in charge, really. Sometimes, it's a push-and-pull where they go at it and Jace doesn't immediately give in, but that usually lasts as long as it takes for Simon to kiss him senseless and turn him into a puddle of pleasure, taking whatever Simon deems to give him. 

Like now, when he starts tugging at Simon's pants, and Simon smacks his fingers away, tutting in an  _ 'oh-no-you-don't'  _ fashion and leaning down to kiss him. Jace gets pushed back down into the pillows with a little shove as Simon licks the seam of his mouth, humming when Jace automatically lets him in. Just when Jace is whimpering, Simon breaks away with a small gasp to help him out of his shirt, too. 

"Simon," Jace pants, blinking rapidly. He has the ridiculous urge to shake his head like he can dislodge the cloud of arousal--a fruitless endeavor. 

Simon tosses his shirt aside and scoots forward, sitting his ass right over Jace's bulge, his thighs bracketing Jace's sides. With one hand on his chest and the other cupping Jace's jaw, he rasps, "Is that all you've got, alpha?" 

His inner alpha is  _ severely  _ pleased by this, thinking of it as a challenge, taking it to mean that their omega wants to play--and play  _ roughly.  _ Jace is a little too far gone already, so he doesn't have enough brain power to fight his inner alpha on this, not that he would. He knocks Simon's hands away from his face and chest with a growl and reaches out to dig his fingers into Simon's hips. He lifts Simon up, tossing him down with a grunt, feeling strong and powerful. 

Simon clamps his legs on Jace's sides with a breathless laugh, keeping him pushed back as he uses his hands to unbutton his pants. Jace zeroes in on the action, distracted and eager, and Simon uses that moment to roll them again, putting them back in the same position as before. 

"Oh, is that how it's going to be?" Jace asks, his heart racing in his chest, his hands reaching out for Simon with a desperate need to touch. 

Simon laughs, grinding his ass down on Jace's groin, drawing a choked-off moan from his throat. "This is exactly how it's going to be. Come on, my big, bad alpha can do better than that, can't you?" 

It's like fireworks go off in Jace's mind. He's definitely rumbling low in his chest now, though it's no longer a purr of contentment, but one of playful threat. He sits up quickly, tumbling forward to press Simon down at the foot of the bed, his hands diving quickly into the waistband of Simon's jeans to start yanking them off with no finesse whatsoever. Simon squirms and yelps, still laughing but moaning a little now too as Jace kisses and nips at his chest while pulling his pants off. 

"Who's the one still in his pants?" Jace mocks, dragging his hand down to rub his palm over the cock straining in Simon's underwear. 

Simon groans and twists to the side, pushing himself up to his knees and tackling Jace back to the bed with a hard kiss. These are Jace's weaknesses, practically cheating, and Simon  _ knows  _ this. He exploits it, biting down on Jace's lip to make him moan and arch up. Jace is so caught up in Simon ravishing his mouth that he doesn't realize his pants are almost off until Simon pulls away with a gruff chuckle to finish off the job.

"Looks like we're both out of pants," Simon says with a coy grin, fluttering his eyelashes. 

Jace reaches out to try and grab Simon by his shoulders, but Simon slams his wrists down and wriggles down until he's between Jace's legs. He bears down, circling his hips, grinding their trapped cocks together. Jace shudders, cursing under his breath as he throws his head back, his hips jerking up involuntarily. Distantly, he knows if Simon gets his hand on his cock, the game will be over. 

He doesn't want it to be over, to give in just yet. The longer he puts it off, the sweeter it will be. 

With effort, Jace forces himself to roll his wrists and pull Simon's weight to the side, going with the motion of it to land on top this time. He leans back to grab Simon by the thighs, spreading them and pushing them up in one smooth motion. Simon lets out a gasp that sounds like Jace's name when he nearly folds in half to mouth at Simon's cock through his underwear. The fabric is soaking at this point, salty with precum and sweet with slick, and Jace groans helplessly at the taste. 

"Fuck," Jace chokes out, rubbing his cheek against Simon's inner thigh as he swallows the saliva collecting on his tongue. "You taste so fucking good, Simon. Smell good, too. Let me--can I--" 

With a whimper like it's the last thing he wants to do, Simon threads his fingers into Jace's hair and  _ pulls,  _ tugging him up. The harsh pull makes Jace moan, goosebumps breaking out over his skin. His omega is so feisty, so strong, so  _ perfect.  _ He's gasping by the time Simon yanks him up the length of his body, urging him down to crash their lips together. 

Jace goes slack, melting against Simon with a low murmur of appreciation. Simon's tongue brushes over his, making a near-dangerous tingle zap down his spine. He's growling again, though it's muted, and the sound seems to be making Simon a little wild. He fists one hand into Jace's hair, tugging it frantically, and his other hand turns to a claw, dragging down Jace's back in a sharp scratch. 

Heat pools into Jace's belly, his neurons firing all at once. His inner alpha is rejoicing in knowing that their mate is so responsive, so turned on. The scent in the room is thick with their arousal and slick, making Jace's thoughts a blur. 

It's all instinct from here on out. 

That's why, when Simon suddenly grips his shoulders and shoves him to the opposite side, away from the edge of the bed, Jace snarls low in his throat. Simon just hums in approval and presses his hands flat to Jace's chest, holding him down. His chest is heaving, his eyes bright with excitement and desire. 

"Not so fast, Jace," Simon croaks out, his voice  _ wrecked  _ with want. Jace tries to lift up, but Simon shoves him back down with a hoarse chuckle. "If you want me, alpha, you're going to have to catch me." 

With that, Simon pulls back and flings himself off the bed. Jace is immediately flipping over to dart after him, his hands swiping out and grasping empty air. The thing is, Simon is ridiculously  _ fast,  _ almost inhumanly quick. Catching him won't be easy. 

His inner alpha is  _ ecstatic.  _ This is a chase, one it is determined to win, and Jace is in agreement. Everything in him--his instincts, his inner alpha, the love pulsing in his chest--tells him that this is fun, that he's making his omega happy. That's all he wants, all he can focus on, and his entire mind is fixed on getting to his mate, nothing else. 

Simon yelps when Jace gets a little too close, stumbling a little as he turns the corner of the bed. He launches himself onto the mattress, bouncing the few steps across and hopping down to the other side with a large grin. He skids to a stop, planting his hands on the bed, watching Jace on the other side with bright eyes. 

"When I get ahold of you," Jace says, "I'm going to eat you out until you scream." 

"I'll believe it when I see it," Simon tells him, holding very still, watching Jace's every move. "Okay, come at me, alpha." 

"Oh yeah?" Jace releases a short laugh, grinning broadly, knowing how Simon reacts to that. 

If Simon's kisses are Jace's weaknesses, then Jace's smiles are Simon's. He blinks, a little dazzled and distracted by the sight for a split second, and that's all Jace needs. He pushes himself forward, jumping up on the bed, and Simon lets out a little squeak as he darts to the right. He tries to circle around the bed, going where Jace is leaving, but Jace anticipates that and steps off the foot of the bed to cut him off. 

Simon slams into his chest, gasping a little. Jace's inner alpha howls in triumph as he wraps his arms around Simon, caging him in. To his credit, Simon does try to squirm free, but Jace just dips forward to kiss him. The longer the kiss stretches on, the more fight that drains out of Simon as he gets caught up in it, melting into him and sighing. 

Jace pulls back to slide his lips along Simon's jaw, resting them near his ear, hot breath wafting over sensitive spots and making Simon shudder. He nips Simon's earlobe and whispers, "Gotcha." 

Jace hooks his fingers into Simon's underwear and pushes them down. He pulls them off and puts all his focus into turning Simon around and pushing him onto the bed. It becomes clear that Simon is going to keep trying to wrestle out of his grip, keeping the exhilaration alive, and Jace isn't having any of that, thank you very much. 

He sets the trap flawlessly. He pushes Simon back into the bed, purposefully ignoring his cock, and Simon lasts all of two seconds before he's pushing Jace up and away. It ends with Simon straddling Jace and stroking his own cock, his slick getting all over Jace's thighs. But this is good, this is  _ perfect.  _

"What did I say?" Jace growls, reaching out lightning fast to grasp Simon under his thighs and plant his heels into the mattress. 

Simon's eyes go wide. "Jace, what--shit!" 

Jace lifts Simon clean off him, holding him up as he uses his heels to drag himself down the bed. It takes some maneuvering and crossed wrists to rotate Simon to face the other way, but he manages it. Simon tips a little, falling forward to brace his hands on the bed on either side of Jace's hips for balance, which--coincidentally enough--brings his ass right over Jace's mouth. 

He lowers Simon and proceeds to make good on his promise. The flavor of Simon's slick bursts on his tongue, making him release muffled groans. He tastes so good, he always tastes so fucking  _ good.  _ It drives Jace absolutely insane. 

"Fucking shit," Simon whimpers, his head rolling forward as he presses back into Jace. "Holy fucking fuck, I--oh, Jace,  _ god yes.  _ Just like that, yes yes yes, keep on--yes! Right there,  _ right there.  _ Don't you dare fucking stop. Oh no, no no no, Jace,  _ please."  _

Jace grins and licks his lips as Simon moans in frustration from him pulling away as soon as he'd told him not to. He reaches up to grasp Simon's ass, digging his fingers in and biting down on one cheek  _ hard.  _ Simon's hips jerk as he whines. 

"You're gonna scream for me," Jace says decisively, licking the taste off his lips again. "You know how I know you are?" 

Simon's hips rock restlessly, trying to push back, but Jace keeps him lifted away. "Jace, I can't come like this unless I'm in my heat, you know that." 

"I do know that." Jace has gotten Simon through some orgasms during his heat just by eating him out. He enjoys this  _ a lot.  _ "I'm not trying to make you come, Simon. I'm just going to drive you insane with my tongue until you'll scream for me." 

Simon moans as a fresh wave of slick slides free. That moan turns to a gasp as Jace leans forward to taste it, whimpering pathetically from how good it is. 

He keeps at it until he reaches his goal. He lets Simon ride his face, gargling out words that can't be English, then he pushes him away--partly to catch his breath and partly to hike up Simon's tension. It takes long enough that Jace is one hundred percent scent-drunk from the slick and his jaw hurts. Then, finally, when Jace pushes him away for what must be the tenth time, Simon growls in frustration. He goes to push back once again, clearly wanting more, but Jace beats him to it. 

When he pushes his tongue into Simon's slick entrance, Simon finally, gloriously screams his name. 

"Jace!" Simon shouts when he pulls away. He whines, his hands scrambling at Jace's thighs while he mindlessly releases curses. 

"Now, it's time to come," Jace decides with one final lick before lifting Simon and tossing him to the side. 

He scrambles up, wiping his slick-covered face and sucking on his fingers as he twists around to try and push Simon on his back. Simon is clearly not cooperating with this plan because he dives backwards, scrambling up the bed until his back hits the headboard. Jace just follows him, crawling into his lap, but this turns out to be a trap. 

"Such an eager alpha," Simon teases, catching him by the wrists and pulling him to the side as he rolls with the motion. Again, he ends up on top, and this time, he uses the position to yank Jace's underwear clean off. "Look at where that alpha-brain got you, Jace. You're trapped now." 

Jace huffs a small, breathless laugh and winks at Simon in a flirty manner. "Is it really a trap if I'm happy to be here?" 

"Okay, smooth criminal," Simon says, reaching down to slide his fingers through Jace's slick and circle his entrance. "Let's see how articulate you are in a moment or two." 

When Jace whines, Simon looks smug and leans down to nip at his chin. It's not a particularly sensual spot, but the scrape of teeth and the playfulness behind it makes Jace shudder. Simon slips a finger in and kisses him. Jace's brain goes offline and his legs begin to shake, his cock so stiff that it aches. 

Jace feels like he's drowning in sensation, except he has no desire to come up for air. His entire body is strung tight, like he's a chord on Simon's guitar, which Simon is playing expertly. He whimpers into Simon's mouth, and Simon swallows every noise. It builds until he's clawing at his omega, pulling him closer, his hips working desperately for more. 

He wants--he needs…

_ "Simon,"  _ Jace rasps when Simon minutely pulls away to allow him to catch his breath. 

Simon noses at his chin, urging him to tip his head back, turning his attention to Jace's neck, kissing and sucking open-mouthed and wet. Jace's jaw goes slack in reply, as if he's the chorus following Simon's verse in the song of their bodies. Simon has a fascination with his neck, loves to mark it, to bite it, and Jace's inner alpha thinks of the marks as trophies--frankly, so does Jace. He wears them with pride. 

Simon seems fixated on sucking his signature into Jace's neck, which is all fine and good, except Jace is nearly bursting out of his skin with need. "Simon," he says again, the name a plea. 

"What?" Simon pulls away, staring down at him with pupils blown wide. "Tell me what you want, Jace." 

"Knot me," Jace breathes out, his breath catching when Simon adds another finger and starts pumping them a little faster. "Fuck, Simon, just--just--" 

Simon slips his fingers free and does exactly what Jace did before, sucking them as he shifts onto his knees. "God, you taste  _ so good,"  _ he whispers as he pulls his hand from his mouth, his eyes fluttering open from where they closed in bliss. "You want me to knot you, alpha?" 

Jace really does, so he nods. 

This doesn't strike Jace as odd, either. He watches Simon fumble in the bedside drawer--where they keep their variety of knots and sex-toys--and he remembers a time when he wasn't comfortable taking a knot. He'd thought it was too much like an omega to do that, but time with Simon has changed that. He never takes Simon's knot and feels like less of an alpha for it, and it's become more frequent over the past few months. 

His issues with it had been resolved with time and conversation. He hadn't really understood what makes a knot something entirely of its own. Yes, alphas only have them, but they make toys for a reason. Once, Simon had sat him down and shown him an entire category of porn dedicated to alphas taking knots, no shame in it. 

Knotting Simon had made him realize that it's an incredibly intimate experience. More than just a peace of anatomy to pump out more sperm to impregnate your mate, it's something _ special.  _ That feeling of being tied to your partner, connected as one, it's like no other. Jace  _ loves  _ knotting Simon, but for a while, he'd been horrified by the persistent urge to have Simon knot him in return, excluding his heat, which is a moment he still holds dear. 

He'd been terrified that wanting it was a bad thing, but Simon had helped him with that, too. After his heat, they've done it a few times more, and there's just something about it that makes Jace feel...whole. 

It has nothing to do with alpha, betas, and omegas. He knows that now. It's about the act itself. About being tied to Simon, latched together in release, wrapped around each other as the moment crashes over them tender and extraordinary. He's an alpha who takes his omega's knot sometimes, and he's accepted that feeling with open arms. It's  _ okay.  _

He's come a long way, and it shows when he spreads his legs wider and says, "Knot me." 

"Oh, I can't wait," Simon tells him, closing the drawer with a small click.  __

It had come as a surprise to Jace to learn that Simon genuinely enjoys knotting him. He's not doing it just to please Jace, though he undoubtedly would, but he  _ actually  _ wants to. He's unabashedly into it, and he has no shame about it, doesn't even bat an eye. He even has a favorite knot, the one that slides on like a cock-ring. It's a little too tight for Jace's taste, but Simon likes it because it helps him hold off on his orgasm for a little longer, plus it has a remote with it that lets him decide when the knot will inflate. 

It's Jace's favorite knot, too, from the receiving end, at least. He watches Simon slip it on now with hooded eyes, his breathing short and choppy. 

Moments later, Simon presses Jace's legs further apart and pushes into him with a low groan. He tosses his head back, biting his lower lip as he bottoms out. Jace's jaw unhinges, his back arching as all the air gets trapped in his lungs, not making a sound. His whole body trembles. 

Jace finds his voice and starts babbling the moment Simon begins to move. "You feel so good, you always feel so good, I love you so fucking much!" 

"God,  _ yes,"  _ Simon mumbles. 

"Don't s-stop," Jace stutters out, reaching back with one hand to grasp the headboard. "Please don't." 

Simon doesn't. 

In fact, he fucks him harder. His thrusts gain in speed and force, his grip on Jace's legs getting tighter as his mouth dangles open. Pinpricks of pleasure dance along Jace's skin, making his toes curl. Finally, he can't take it anymore, and he tosses his head back as his eyes shut, leaving him to listen and feel. 

He can hear the way their bodies meet and break apart, can hear the choked off moan falling from Simon's lips, an angelic sound if Jace has ever heard one. He moans back, gasping out Simon's name like a prayer, reverent and desperate. The shush of their bodies moving along the sheets is a soft background to their wanton sounds of pleasure. 

He can feel Simon's nails digging into his thighs, small points of near-pain that only heightens the ecstasy of everything else. The forward push of Simon's cock, followed by the earth shattering drag of it as he pulls back, is something he can't describe. He only knows how he reacts to it, the way he holds onto the headboard of dear life, how his other hand shakes as it claws at the covers, or reaches out to touch whatever part of Simon it can reach, or pushes back into his own hair to tug on it. 

"Jace, Jace, Jace," Simon chants, his voice cracking around a muffled shout. Jace's eyes fly open to see him biting his lip hard enough to turn the plump flesh a colorless white. 

"Touch me, Simon," Jace begs mindlessly, clenching around Simon's length. "Simon, please just--" 

Jace doesn't get to finish because Simon drops his leg to do as he's asked. It takes grandiose effort for Jace to hold his leg up on his own, especially with how badly he's quivering, but he does. He watches, panting, as Simon's fingers wrap around the head of his cock. He groans and squeezes around Simon's cock again as it moves inside of him. 

Then Simon presses the button, and the knot starts to grow. Jace can feel it catching against his entrance, tugging a little harder every time Simon pulls out. Just as Simon sucks in a deep breath and fucks him  _ faster,  _ Jace watches Simon's hand slide down his cock, gently squeezing the base. 

This time, it's Jace's turn to scream. 

He cries out, his back arching as his entire body locks up. The feeling in the base of his cock is so sensitive, to the point that Simon's soft squeeze makes him see stars. He comes instantly, finding release so intense that he isn't sure if he's gone temporarily blind or if he's just closed his eyes again. The knot catches and holds as he comes, tying them together as Simon finds release in tandem, his cock pulsing and twitching as he moans Jace's name. 

When Jace comes down from the mind-melting orgasm, his hands ache from where he's bare-knuckled the headboard in one hand and the sheets in the other. Wheezing, he slowly eases back down to the bed, his eyes opening--he  _ had  _ closed them, apparently. 

Simon is splayed out over him, a solid weight consisting of sweaty skin and heaving breaths. He manages to say, "So, that growing knot is really sending you places, huh?" 

Jace huffs a weak laugh, trembling from the aftershocks. "You could say that." 

And, in fact, it is. His knot has just barely started to form, but the sensitivity of the area is no joke. His shots are helping it to grow, though it's just recently starting to show signs of it. He's been reliably informed that it won't be as big and hard as born-alphas, but it will eventually grow enough for him to knot Simon without a toy. He's over the fucking moon about this, already proud of the knot even if it's the early stages and hasn't started to show yet. On top of that, the base of his cock is now the most erogenous spot on his body, so that's a plus. 

"It's getting more sensitive, isn't it?" Simon says wonderingly, pulling back a little to peer at him in open curiosity. 

Jace grins at him, a loose, crooked smile that makes Simon's face soften. "It's like a live-wire now. Or, it is when I'm that close to coming, anyway." 

"Nice," Simon tells him, smiling goofily. 

"Mhm," Jace agrees. He lifts his tired arms up and lets them flop down around Simon. "So, whatever should we do to pass the time?" 

Simon purses his lips for a moment, then kisses Jace's chest. "Three options. Cuddle that turns into napping, spooning that eases into sleep, or pressing our largest organs together while we fall off into an unknown abyss in our minds for a few hours." 

"You are literally so weird," Jace murmurs fondly, shaking his head slightly. He presses a brief kiss to Simon's lips before saying, "I'll take option three, please. An unknown abyss could be fun." 

Simon chuckles as he shuffles around, grunting as he figures out a way to arrange his limbs properly. His knot has a setting that lets it deflate over time like a real knot, which he has it on now. Once they're wrapped up together, Simon kisses the back of his neck, pressing a smile into his skin, and whispers, "I love you, Jace." 

Jace closes his eyes. "I love you too, Simon."

Still tied together, enclosed in a bubble of calm and love, they drift off peacefully in each other's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like they deserved that, don't you? After all their struggles, they're at the happy ❤ We've come a long way, folks. 
> 
> A few things because I'm feeling a little chatty today! One, yes Jace will be growing a knot! Two, he did decide to keep his slick gland even though he could have it removed, and with the shots he takes, his slick production has lessened quite a bit. And three, Jace is going through changes just like a real life transitions--getting more muscular, his scent changing to more Alpha-like, his emotions more intense, things like that. 
> 
> Alright, to bring this to a close, note that we finally have the chapter count up, so there's only four more after this one! We're almost at the end, my friends. Next Sunday, you'll be getting a treat from Toby :D 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed your weekend, and we will see you next week ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday everybody! I hope you enjoy these incredibly soft, sappy, happy feelings today <3 <3

Alec leans against the wall, one hand at his lower back as he breathes through the pain. He tries his best not to tense up with the pain but to lean into it, let it wash over him, let it do its job. He lets out a shaky sigh, swaying back and forth as he feels the pain fade away. 

“You’re doing so well,” Magnus says, stepping back into his space now that the contraction has passed. He plasters himself to Alec’s side, one hand going to his belly and the other to his lower back, rubbing the tense muscles there. Alec sighs as he leans against Magnus, burying his face against his throat. 

“Oh my god,” he whispers, tears springing to his eyes. “Oh god. Magnus. I think I can smell you.”

Magnus freezes before his arms tighten around Alec. The hand on his back moves to the back of Alec’s head, pulling him forward until Alec’s nose is buried against his throat. Alec whimpers as he takes in giant pulls of Magnus’ smell, trying to memorize it. It makes Alec’s chest warm and his belly swoop. There’s a rightness to it that makes Alec’s entire body go slack. 

“You have perfect timing, darling.”

Alec snorts, running his nose over Magnus’ throat over and over again, getting drunk off being able  _ to smell _ his alpha for the first time. “You smell nice,” he whispers. “Like mine.”

“That’s because I am. All yours, omega mine.”

Just then, Dr. Penhallow walks into the hallway. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No,” Alec says, finally pulling back and giving his doctor a wide smile. “You were right. I can smell.”

Alec’s doctor smiles warmly. “That’s wonderful. Just in time to smell your baby when they’re here. I expect it’ll last a few weeks postpartum before fading again.”

Alec nods. “I’m just glad I get to experience it at least once.”

“I wanted to let you know I have the room all ready for you.” Then she looks over towards Magnus. “How’s the timing?”

“Hitting about every two minutes and lasting about forty seconds.”

“It’s almost time,” she tells them before gesturing for them to enter the guest room. 

When Alec had discussed his birthing plan with both Magnus and Dr. Penhallow, it seemed obvious to have a home birth. He didn’t wanna be outside of his den this close to having the baby and his inner omega didn’t want to be around strangers. Not if he could stay home and be surrounded by loved ones. Magnus was worried but Dr. Penhallow put all of that to rest, promising to be here to supervise the entire process. 

“Another,” Alec announces through gritted teeth, leaning his hands against the guest bed and swaying as the contraction hits hard and fast. “Bad. This one’s bad.”

“You’re so great, Alexander. I’m so proud of you,” Magnus tells him, standing close but not touching. Alec whimpers, overwhelmed with equal parts pain and love.

The pain fades and he slumps against the bed, his forehead touching the blanket. It’s cool against his hot skin. He can tell it’s just about time to push, the contractions changing slightly, putting pressure down in his groin. Alec listens to his body. 

“Help me out of my clothes, alpha?”

“Of course,” Magnus whispers, gently tugging Alec’s shirt over his head. Magnus’ hands run over his belly and Alec swears. “Another?” Alec nods. 

Before Magnus can step away, Alec grabs his wrist, making him stay. His arms go around Magnus’ shoulders and Magnus’ around Alec’s hips. They sway back and forth as Alec breathes through the pain, his nose filled with the smell of his alpha. It’s intimate and beautiful and despite the way Alec’s middle is cramping painfully, he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything. 

“Love you,” Magnus whispers against the side of Alec’s head. “Love you so much, Alec. You’re so beautiful and so strong.”

Alec breathes out as the pain slowly fades away. “Love you too, alpha.”

Magnus kisses Alec’s lips before falling to his knees. He helps Alec out of his pants, his boxers, and finally his socks. Left completely naked, Alec wonders if he should feel embarrassed or vulnerable? Because right now all he feels is the need to get into the pool Dr. Penhallow has set up and get this baby  _ out _ of him. 

Magnus guides Alec over to the pool, helping him in. Alec sighs as he sits down, the warm water helping relax his muscles. He leans against the side of the pool as Magnus kneels down behind him, his arms going around Alec’s neck and rubbing at his chest. There’s a lull where Alec just rests, his contractions stopping and letting him regain his strength. He’s read about all the stages of labor and he’s ready for the final stage; pushing. 

“How’re you feeling?” Dr. Penhallow asks from where she’s standing against the wall. She’s so quiet and unobtrusive, making it feel like it’s just Alec and Magnus in the room. 

“I’m good,” Alec says and meaning it. “I’m pretty sure it’s time to push.” 

Dr. Penhallow nods. “Last time I checked you were nine centimeters. This baby is just about here. When you start feeling like you have to bare down, that’ll be time for you to push.”

“Okay. Yeah. Contractions are starting up again and holy fuck they’re stronger.”

The position he’s in isn’t comfortable anymore so he carefully shifts onto his knees, turning and looking towards Magnus. He leans against the side of the pool, breathing Magnus in. He distracts himself by playing with Magnus’ rings, breathing through the pain and pushing every time a contraction hits. He brings Magnus’ hand up to his forehead in between, just needing to feel him and feel close. 

“You’re doing such a great job, omega. You’re almost there. You’re bringing our baby into the world. I’m so proud of you.”

Alec cries out with his next push. “Magnus. Alpha. They’re here.” And with one more giant push, Alec sighs in relief as his baby slides free. 

Alec reaches between his legs, pulling his baby out of the water, watching in wonder as they breathe their first breath of air. The water has washed away most of the gore and he gets a good look at his child. They’ve got dark hair like the both of them. Alec looks between their legs. 

“A boy,” he says breathlessly, looking up at Magnus with a wide smile. “We have a son.”

“He’s perfect, Alec,” Magnus tells him, his eyes shiny with unshed tears. “And so are you.”

“Welcome to the outside world, Max,” Alec whispers, his finger gently caressing his son’s cheek. “Your daddies already love you so much.”

Dr. Penhallow kneels beside Magnus, getting a look at their son and making sure he’s okay. From there, things seem to blend together in Alec’s mind. They help Alec out of the pool, drying him off before leading him over to the guest bed where he can sit propped up against some pillows with Max against his chest. He closes his eyes and only opens them again when Dr. Penhallow takes Max to measure and weigh him. 

Magnus never leaves his side, making sure he has water and juice and little snacks. When Dr. Penhallow brings Max back, she has a tiny bottle ready for him so he can get his blood sugar up. There’s a moment of terror that hits Alec, hearing there’s something  _ wrong _ but then Max is latching onto the bottle and drinking just fine and that fear fades away as his rational thinking takes over. Is this what life with a new baby is? Intermittent moments of terror and worry? As he watches Max eat, Alec decides he doesn’t mind. 

After he’s eaten, Alec brings Max up to his chest to burp him. As he pats his back, Alec runs his nose over Max’s head. Max smells like a mix of Alec and Magnus. The physical representation of their love coming together to create something unique and beautiful. Tears spring to Alec’s eyes as he takes deep pulls of the smell, trying to memorize it just as he did Magnus’. He doesn’t even have  _ names _ for these scents but he doesn’t care, he’ll remember them as  _ Magnus and Max _ . 

Eventually, after Alec and Max have both been cleaned up and presentable, Magnus asks if he’s ready for the family to meet Max. Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s hair. “They can wait if you prefer, Alec. I know your instincts must be telling you to hide our young away.”

Alec shakes his head. “It’s okay. They’re pack.”

Magnus smiles proudly, leaning down and kissing Alec’s forehead before opening the bedroom door and letting the crowd in. Izzy is the first to barge in, Jace right on her tail. Izzy reaches out to touch Max’s hand and Alec growls, making her freeze. He only realizes the sound is out afterwards and he freezes, blushing hotly in embarrassment. 

“Uh, I guess I’m not ready for anyone to touch him yet,” he says with an awkward chuckle. “I uh, I don’t want your scent on him.”

“Dude, why would that even matter? It’s not like you can smell it,” Jace says as he steps over to the other side of the bed. 

“Actually I can,” Alec tells him with a small smile. “I can smell him and he smells just like me and Magnus.”

“Alec! That’s so awesome,” Jace tells him excitedly. “Oh my god. It’s like a birth miracle or something.”

“Something like that.”

Izzy holds out her wrist. Thankfully not to touch the baby, but rather in offering. Alec takes it, breathing his sister in for the first time. It’s similar to his own but distinctively different. Then he turns towards Jace, lifting his brow. 

“Right. Here,” he says, holding out his wrist. Alec smells it, cataloguing it away with the rest. He has smelled his pack. He knows what they smell like. Something inside his chest tightens almost painfully, his emotions all over the place and yes, he’s going to blame it on the postpartum hormones. 

“I’m so proud of you, Alec,” Izzy says, looking down at Max. “Did I win the pool?”

Jace snorts from the other side of him. “Dream on, Iz. That is, without a doubt, a boy.”

Simon slides up behind Jace, wrapping his arms around Jace’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Jace melts against Simon and Alec can’t help but smiling, seeing the two of them together. 

“It’s a boy,” Magnus tells them cheerily. “His name is Max Lightwood-Bane.”

“Damn it,” Izzy hisses. 

“I told you not to bet on our future niece or nephew,” Clary tells her, sliding up to her side and wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“Mhmm,” Simon adds, looking at Clary and Alec, “us omegas are always right. Maybe someday you alphas will learn that.” Finishing his statement by pinching his alpha’s side, making Jace snort in amusement. 

“Magnus already knows that,” Alec says, looking up at said alpha and he  _ knows _ he’s got hearts in his eyes. But he doesn’t care, not when Magnus is looking back with such love and fondness. 

“Fine. Whatever,” Izzy snarks playfully. “We’ll all take a note from Magnus.” Izzy looks over at Clary who’s currently staring down at Max. Her look is fond. And Wistful. “I hope you’re not getting any ideas,” Izzy whispers. 

Clary shrugs before finally looking away. “But alpha, Max will need a cousin to grow up with.”

“She’s got a point,” Jace says helpfully. “It’s not like Simon and I are gonna give Max a cousin. The baton’s been passed to you guys.”

Simon squeezes Jace. “I wouldn’t count us out yet. I think we should adopt a couple pups.” 

Jace turns towards Simon, smiling at his omega. “Yeah, I like the sound of that.”

“God, look at us,” Alec says with a laugh. “When did we all get so grown up? We’re all mated and starting families.” He shakes his head. “Sometimes this doesn’t even feel real.”

Jace walks over, pinching Alec’s arm. “Ouch! What the fuck?” 

Jace just shrugs. “Wanted to prove it was real.”

Magnus clicks his tongue at Jace, pretending to give him the stink eye. He leans down to kiss Alec’s head and then Max’s as he sleeps. Alec leans his head back against the pillows, his lids growing heavy. His baby is in his lap and his alpha is at his side, their unit surrounded by their pack. Alec’s not sure life gets any better than this. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday, y'all! 
> 
> *double checks the date* 
> 
> So, wanna know something funny? 😭 I posted this chapter for like a minute yesterday because I thought it was Sunday, and Toby was like "Oh, you posted? Guess some will be happy they're getting it a day early" and I want y'all to know that I PANICKED and immediately deleted it 😂 So if you're subscribed and got a notif yesterday, that's why. 
> 
> Rambling aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and have a great rest of your day ❤

Getting Izzy away from Max is a fight and a half, and honestly, Jace is no better. 

Magnus and Alec took some time to be alone and get adjusted to Max, and everyone had respected that. But, the moment they allowed family to come see their pup, all bets were off. Jace absolutely  _ adores  _ Max, everything about him, from his tiny feet to his tiny upturned nose. He'd be lying if he said he didn't cry the first time he actually held a swaddled up Max in his arms. 

Magnus, being an alpha, hovers a lot. He rarely takes his eyes off Max, or Alec for that matter, and gets annoyed fairly quick when Jace and Izzy argue over Max--which they do a fair amount of. It's the alpha in them that makes them snap at each other because  _ they  _ want the baby, and Jace can't help it anymore than Izzy can, but Magnus or Alec puts a stop to their bullshit very quickly. Jace and Izzy are fine afterwards, of course, when they have a clear head and are settled at seeing Max being with his parents--safe and sound. 

Clary and Simon watch all of this with amusement and simply wait their turn to hold Max like the level-headed people that they are. 

When Clary holds Max for the first time, she looks at Izzy and sighs softly, saying, “Oh no, I want one, Izzy.” 

Jace had watched Izzy's eyes flash, her nostrils flaring, and he'd known instantly that Clary would be pregnant within a month or two. It had hurt his heart, briefly, at the thought that he'd never be able to get Simon pregnant, but that had lasted right up until Max baby-burped on him, and Simon had laughed and quickly passed Max over to Alec, his nose wrinkled playfully. 

“I'm thinking we adopt an older child,” Simon had told Jace, amused as he wiped the stain from his shirt, his lips curled up fondly. 

Jace's heart had pure  _ melted  _ at the idea of adopting a kid with Simon in the distant future, the same way he was adopted, giving some child a chance at a good, loving life. 

However, as much as Jace would like to spend every waking moment with his new nephew, he still has a cafe to run. Underhill had stepped up to give Alec some time off, and Jace had sent Clary over to the bookshop so she could train and help Underhill until Alec was ready to come back. He knew better than to send Scott, very aware that Underhill and Scott would be too distracted by each other to get much done. 

On a cool Thursday morning, Jace reflects that he's back in his cafe, working with Scott only, making his drinks and losing himself to the rush of people that come in swarming. It would be ironic, he thinks, if not for the fact that literally everything has changed since the first time he laid eyes on Simon and smelled his citrus scent. 

Everything is different, including himself. 

“True mate at three o'clock,” Scott says cheerfully, making Jace nearly knock himself out with how fast he stands up from restocking the cups in the lower shelves. 

It's Jace's favorite time of the day. After that major rush when things turn into a lull and there's no customers for about an hour, excluding the rare straggler. It also happens to be around the time that Simon comes in to grab his daily coffee, not only for himself but for his boss, who just so happens to be Jace's brother's mate. 

Honestly, the world is crazy sometimes. 

Jace braces his hands on the counter, watching Simon duck out as the last customer is making his way out. He can feel his face softening, and he makes no move to stop it, his gaze latched onto Simon as he walks inside, even as he comes to a stop. 

Wait. 

Alternatively, Jace can feel his face hardening as he snaps his gaze over to the customer who has yet to leave. Now the man is just standing in the doorway, talking to Simon with a smile, one that Simon politely returns, and okay, this is  _ fine.  _

His inner alpha unfortunately does not agree with him. It thinks--no, it  _ knows-- _ this is not fine. It bristles with prickly anger, disliking this even more for every second that passes. Jace doesn't appreciate his own anger, knowing it's not called for, but he can't  _ help it.  _

The man talking to Simon is another alpha. Jace knows this because the man had mentioned it while Jace was ringing him out for his coffee. He was a chatty guy, happy-go-lucky, and he might have also mentioned that he was unmated. 

Jace  _ really _ wishes he wouldn't have mentioned that. 

The thing is, as much as Jace wants to be calm and collected about this, he just  _ can't.  _ His inner alpha is having a fucking  _ fit,  _ and the longer he watches, he fails to remind himself why he shouldn't be upset about this. It doesn't help that the shots he takes every day for his transition affect his mood--he does his best, but he's an alpha and there are just certain things that he can't really be level-headed about. 

For example, there's no way he's supposed to just be  _ chill  _ when this man reaches out and touches Simon's arm, his smile warm and his gaze curious in a way that no one could miss. It makes it even  _ worse  _ that Simon visibly shuffles a step back with an awkward laugh, but the man just leans in even more, his nostrils flaring. 

And nope, no, not happening. 

“Jace…” Scott says in warning, his tone wary and sharp all at once, but he doesn't make the mistake of trying to interfere. 

Jace ignores his friend entirely and whips around the counter so fast that his vision goes a little blurry. It's not until he's marching up next to Simon that he realizes there is a growl emitting from his chest, and he can't bring himself to feel too bad about it when the guy takes a solid step back and Simon's shoulders relax. 

“Oh,” the man says, getting it instantly, his eyes going a little wide. “Woah, man, I didn't know you were a mated alpha. And I definitely didn't know this was him. My mistake.” 

Jace glares at him. “Get  _ out.”  _

Turning red, the man ducks out of the shop without another word, the bell chiming above the door as he goes. Jace continues to glare after him and Simon leans into him with a snort. 

“Well,” Simon says, “he won't be back.” 

“Better not be.” Jace grunts, still staring out the door with a scowl. He only rips his gaze away to pin it on Scott. “If he comes back, kick him out. We do  _ not  _ serve him, you understand?” 

Scott raises his eyebrows and holds his hands up in surrender. “Hear you loud and clear, boss.”

“His name was Barry,” Simon offers, amusement in his tone. “Can't be into a guy named  _ Barry.”  _

Jace snaps his head over to Simon, his inner alpha whining as if it had just been kicked. “What?” he mumbles, still not thinking straight. 

“And with  _ that, _ I'm going to get high with my boyfriend and Clary,” Scott declares, slipping out through the beaded curtain. 

“It was a  _ joke,”  _ Simon says, his eyes going soft as he looks at Jace. “You know there's only one person for me.” His lips twitch. “And that person is Ms. Geraldine.” 

“Simon, I'm seriously upset right now,” Jace murmurs, his heart doing a stupid clenching thing in his chest. 

It  _ is  _ stupid, he knows that. Logically, he's aware that there's no reason to be jealous, that he doesn't need to run people off from Simon, who can handle himself and  _ has.  _ He  _ knows  _ that this is just an alpha thing, a feeling of protectiveness and the need to keep your mate safe and secure. Despite knowing all of that, he's as helpless to his instincts as Magnus was the moment he caught Alec's scent the first time, as Izzy was the moment Clary mentioned wanting a baby. It's harder for him as well because he hasn't had his whole life to adjust, and the shots he takes have all of his alpha instincts turned up to eleven. 

Part of him likes it. He really does because it feels  _ right,  _ it feels like home, like he's himself finally. He even likes that people tease him for being all alpha, even strangers who don't know he's transitioning. There's nothing like someone he's never met just casually calling him alpha in passing; it makes him feel whole, and  _ seen,  _ and accepted. He's  _ proud  _ of it, of himself. 

This part hurts, though. He doesn't like it nearly as much, but he accepts it because he knows that this is a part of being an alpha. This burning need to be everything for Simon, to make sure he's okay and happy, to be  _ enough.  _ It's a constant pulse in the back of his mind because Simon is his mate, because he  _ loves  _ Simon. He's just not fully used to it. For years, he was a blank slate that didn't go off instincts at all as he suppressed the omega part that he never truly was. So, being the alpha that he's always been is taking adjustment. 

It can make him upset, sometimes. He's unused to the full force of his instincts. He'll get this panicky feeling of worry that he  _ isn't  _ enough, or Simon  _ isn't  _ happy, or that he's somehow doing this wrong. 

But Simon has made him promise to tell when he's feeling this way, when he's actually upset, when jokes aren't landing the way Simon means them to. That's when Simon's whole demeanor changes, turning serious in a heartbeat, his own omega instincts coming into play as he makes sure his alpha is settled and calm. 

Just like now. 

“Hey,” Simon whispers, his voice going quiet and intimate as he turns and wraps his arms around Jace's shoulders, “I'm sorry. I didn't realize. Talk to me, Jace. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?” 

Jace frowns at him. “He touched you. I didn't like it. He smelled you. I didn't like it. You said you couldn't be into him because of his name, not because you have me. I didn't  _ like it.”  _

“I didn't like him touching me either,” Simon admits, leaning forward to press a brief kiss to Jace's cheek. “I was trying to lighten the mood by teasing about his name, to make you happy because I don't want your day to be ruined. Jace, it's not that I  _ can't  _ be into other people, it's that I'm never going to be. Because I have you, and that's all I've ever wanted.” 

“M’being stupid,” Jace mumbles, shutting his eyes as Simon kisses his other cheek. 

Simon lightly clicks his tongue. “No, you're not. You're being a protective alpha, and  _ maybe  _ you're a little jealous, but that's perfectly normal. I'm  _ yours,  _ no one else's. And you're mine. If you don't think I get jealous from time-to-time, you're wrong. I see these omegas in here sometimes, flirting with you, smelling nice.” 

“I don't want anyone else,” Jace reassures him quickly, his eyebrows drawing together. “You smell better than everyone.” 

“That's exactly how I feel about you,” Simon says simply. “I just wanted to see you smile, that's why I teased you. I love your smile.” 

Jace reflexively smiles, and Simon's face softens, his brown eyes warm. He looks at Jace with pure love, leaving no room for doubt in Jace's mind. From that, from this talk, all of his tension melts away and his inner alpha settles, overly pleased now that Simon is in his arms. 

“I'll figure this out,” Jace says softly, staring into Simon's eyes. “One day, I'll stop being crazy.” 

“You're not being crazy,” Simon tells him with a warm chuckle. “You're being who you are, and who you are is an alpha.  _ My  _ alpha.” 

Jace leans forward and catches Simon's lips with his own, humming in a pleased fashion. He finds himself thankful every day for the people in his life, for his mate, for how far he's come. 

And he's come so far. 

* * *

“Well, Mr. Lightwood, everything is going great.” 

Jace grins crookedly as Dr. Penhallow sits aside her clipboard and nods, still as no-nonsense as she has always been. She links her hands together and puts them on her crossed legs, tilting her head at him. He remembers the first time he met this woman and instantly knew she was the doctor for him. That remains the truth, even to this day, and he  _ knows  _ that he hasn't been her easiest patient, but he thinks he might be one of her favorites--secretly, of course. 

“Tell it to me straight, doc,” Jace says, smirking at her, “I'm your favorite patient, aren't I?” 

Dr. Penhallow arches an eyebrow. “I'm unbiased. Now, why don't you tell me if the medication I prescribed has helped with the mood swings.” 

“I can't really tell, honestly,” Jace admits. He grimaces apologetically. “I asked Simon, but he says he can't tell a difference. I mean, I don't  _ feel  _ like they've helped much.” 

“That's alright,” Dr. Penhallow assures him. “It could take another couple of weeks and trying different dosages to get it right. I understand you're not happy about the effects of your shots on your moods, but everyone is affected differently throughout transitioning.” 

Jace shrugs. “Eh, I don't really  _ mind,  _ but it would be nice to stop snarling at my sister when she hugs Simon for too long. She doesn't do that to me when I hug  _ her  _ mate, you know?” 

“She's also had her entire life to adjust to those instincts. With time, you'll be used to them.” Dr. Penhallow purses her lips for a moment, then releases a soft sigh. “Can I speak frankly?” 

“I assumed you always have,” Jace murmurs, smiling at her. “Don't stop now.” 

Dr. Penhallow nods. “I think you're doing remarkably well with your instincts. I've seen born-alphas with less control than you, some who aren't even self-aware enough to realize why snarling at people can be inappropriate. Please do not allow your mood swings to make you feel as if you're doing anything wrong because you certainly aren't.” 

“I appreciate that, doc.” Jace can feel his face heating up and clears his throat while his inner alpha preens. “Can I ask you a, uh, personal question by chance?” 

“It's what I'm here for, Mr. Lightwood.” 

“You told me, once, that your daughter rejected her heats. I was just wondering if she... I mean, you didn't even bat an eye when I told you I wanted to transition, so I guess I'm just wondering if your daughter, um…” 

“Did my daughter transition, you mean?” Dr. Penhallow asks. When Jace nods, she tilts her chin up and sighs. “No, Mr. Lightwood, she didn't. She simply didn't like her heats and suppressed them for a long time. When she got off the suppressants, she was coming up on an uncomfortable heat--similar to you--and she later found her mate, a beta. Not her true mate, but the woman she loves, and her heat went smoothly.” 

“Oh,” Jace says quietly. 

Dr. Penhallow watches him for a beat longer, then hums. “The reason I didn't bat an eye at you wishing to transition is not just because I'm a medical professional meant to aid you. It also has something to do with the fact that I understand your perspective.” 

Jace stares at her. “You mean…” 

“Yes.” Dr. Penhallow nods. “I was not born an omega. In fact, I was born an alpha. I transitioned when my daughter was very young, and I worked very hard to become an esteemed omega doctor.”

“Doc, that's…” Jace blinks rapidly and leans forward, staring at her. “You have no idea how amazing that is. Or, well, maybe you do. I don't know, I'm just… This is amazing.” 

“It's nice to be able to speak to someone who fully understands your position, I know,” Dr. Penhallow says with a small smile. “Let me be an example for you. I was born an alpha, but I have been an omega my whole life, though I started transitioning when I was in my mid twenties. For the last twenty years, I have happily been myself, and people often don't even realize I was ever born an alpha if I haven't told them. It was hard at times, there was an adjustment period, but it was so very worth it to be myself.” 

Jace holds his breath to try and quell the rising emotions in his chest, but it doesn't do much. Tears still gather in his eyes, and it still feels like a knot is unraveling in his chest, and he can't  _ help it.  _ He just breaks a little, laughing even as the tears fall because it's a good feeling. 

He hasn't once doubted what he's doing, but there's immense relief in hearing those words from her, hearing someone share their own story so similar to his. She understands completely, and not only that, but she has opened up to share something encouraging. It's just  _ nice,  _ and Jace is helpless to stop the smile that spreads across his face, even as he swipes at his cheeks. 

Sometimes, it's just the kindness of someone encouraging you that can provide relief. 

“Thank you,” Jace croaks with a weak laugh. “I think I needed that, honestly.” 

Dr. Penhallow smiles. “I know. Now, why don't we up the dosage of your medication by five milligrams, give it until our next appointment, then we can see how it goes? Sound good?” 

“Sounds perfect, doc,” Jace mumbles, sniffling a little. “And uh, I won't--I'm not going to tell anyone, in case you’re worried about that. Just--I know you treat Simon and Alec, too.” 

“I wasn't worried,” Dr. Penhallow says simply, even as she pushes to her feet, right back to business, “but that's kind of you.” 

“Patient confidentiality should go both ways, I think,” Jace teases. “You don't tell my business, so it's only fair that I don't tell yours.” 

Dr. Penhallow, shockingly enough, chuckles lightly and shakes her head. “In that case, since it's confidential, I'll admit that I'm  _ a little  _ biased.”

Jace smirks. “Knew it.” 

“I never said you were my favorite,” Dr. Penhallow tells him, amused, as she heads to the door. 

“But you didn't say I wasn't,” Jace retorts as she opens the door, arching an eyebrow at her. 

Dr. Penhallow looks at him over his shoulder, and strangely enough, her expression is soft and proud. “No, I didn't say that, did I?” 

Jace grins as she leaves the room. 

* * *

Simon makes faces at Max as they slowly try and force themselves closer to the exit. Magnus dutifully holds Max so he can react to Simon, but he mostly seems unimpressed. Alec has honestly never looked prouder. 

“Bye, Max,” Jace murmurs softly, reaching out to rub a finger over his soft cheek, practically melting when Max’s little fist comes out to latch onto his finger. 

“You're leaving, remember?” Alec reminds him, raising his eyebrows. 

Jace sighs. “I  _ know,  _ but look at that face. I'm obligated to stand here for as long as he's holding onto me. It's illegal to pull away from him, you know. I'll stand here forever.” 

Magnus reaches out and gently peels Max’s fist away from Jace's finger, speaking softly to his baby. “We have to let Uncle Jace go, okay? He has to go with Uncle Simon now.” 

“We could just stay over,” Simon offers, still making a face at Max, eyes going wide. 

“No,” Alec says flatly. “We'll be here tomorrow.” 

Jace snorts, clicking his tongue as he looks at Alec in amusement. “Straight to the point as always. You look a little short on sleep there, Alec. Don't tell me Max is keeping you up.” 

Alec's eye twitches. 

“Yes, thank you, goodbye now,” Magnus says with flourish, urging them towards the door. “We will see you all tomorrow, I'm sure.” 

“Bye Max.” Simon grins and winks at Alec and Magnus playfully. “Don't keep your dads up too late tonight.” 

“Give ‘em hell,” Jace counters, making a kissy face at Max and chuckling when Alec points forcefully to the door. “Alright,  _ alright,  _ we're going.” 

Jace laughs with Simon as they head out the door, listening to Alec and Magnus coo over their son. He links his arm through Simon's when they get outside, breathing in the fresh air and letting it out easily as they start strolling. It's a nice night out for walking, and Jace breathes in Simon's scent as they head home. 

They walk along in silence for a while, a peaceful bubble surrounding them. Jace has had a long day at work, has spent a few hours visiting his nephew, and he just wants to lay down beside Simon until he falls asleep. Cuddling is definitely on the table.

About halfway into their walk, Simon says, “Hey, wanna know something funny?” 

“Dazzle me,” Jace shoots back. 

“So, do you remember the first time we ever met? When I came into the shop and Magnus was, uh, meeting Alec?” 

“Of course I remember.” 

“Magnus didn't actually have a sweet-tooth and wanted extra caramel,” Simon tells him sheepishly, looking over with a soft gaze. “I just saw you making the drinks, and I  _ really  _ wanted to talk to you. Funny, right?” 

Jace chuckles. “Something like that.” 

“Oh, and the day I brought Clary in, I didn't come back because I drank your coffee. I brought her in because I had to show her the hot barista.” 

“You know I was jealous of her, right? I fully thought you two were mated.” 

“Wait, really?” Simon raises his eyebrows and laughs slightly. “Okay, okay, so I have you beat. Remember when you were sick and I came over to take care of you?” 

“Won't forget that anytime soon, but continue.” 

“I fully made an entire nest for you and was so  _ nervous  _ about how you'd feel about it. I really wanted you to like it.” 

“I'll do you one better,” Jace counters, raising his eyebrows. “The  _ only  _ reason I hadn't asked you out yet was because I thought you were an alpha and I figured you'd make the first move.” 

Simon laughs, tossing his head back before shaking it as his chuckles die down. “I waited so long for the same reason, but in reverse. I eventually got tired of waiting and worried that someone would ask you out before I could.” 

“We were so ridiculous,” Jace muses softly, lips curling up fondly. 

“Yeah,” Simon says fondly, “we really were.” 

“But hey, I don't regret a moment,” Jace tells him seriously. “I'd do it all over again as long as I ended up right here.” 

“We're going to have a good life,” Simon murmurs, smiling faintly up at the house as they approach it, their stroll coming to an end. 

“A little messy,” Jace teases, letting Simon pull him inside and lead him to their bedroom. 

Simon grins at him. “But good.” 

“So good,” Jace confirms softly. 

When he falls into bed beside Simon, relaxing into the circle of his arms, Jace thinks about the truth in that. Life gets a little messy sometimes, and things aren't always easy, but it's the good moments that outshine the rest. Those are the moments that make all the others worth it. 

Jace's life is a mess, but that doesn't mean it isn't good, and he wouldn't change a thing. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's me, ya boi Toby. 
> 
> I just wanted to say a giant thank you to everyone who's stuck around and read this fic. It means the world to me <3 <3 This is my very last chapter so I just wanted to say thanks and I love you <3 <3  
> If you're over 18 and ever wanna hang out with Sobs and I, come check out the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) Discord server.   
> And yeah, without further ado, here's MY final chapter. I hope you enjoy :D

_ _

_ Magnus- Three Months Later _

Magnus’ chest flutters with excitement as he walks down the street, taking in the familiar sights. He waves at Mr. Cordon, stopping at his little stand and buying a single yellow lily from the lovely gentleman. 

“Thank you, Mr. Bane.”

“No, no. Thank  _ you _ . Alexander loves your flowers.”

The older man smiles, waving as Magnus walks away. Magnus takes a deep breath, letting the scents all around him ground him, now so familiar and calming. This is practically their second home, after all. 

Outside the bookshop, Magnus pauses, thinking about that fateful first time. Oh how shocked he’d been to see Alec through the window. The epitome of every one of Magnus’ wet dreams, the man he always wanted but could never have. What a surprise it had been to be hit right in the face with his delicious campfire scent, only to have the man shove him away. It hurt. But Magnus would have it no other way. Even though the beginning of their story was a little bumpy it’s still  _ their story _ and Magnus wouldn’t trade that for anything. 

Magnus pushes through the front door, hit with so many lovely scents. Books, coffee, and of course, campfire. Magnus’ lips spread into a smile, his chest loosening. Now that he’s not home with Max and Alec all day, he finds himself  _ longing _ anytime he’s away. Silly alpha instincts getting the best of him while he’s trying to work. Thankfully, the bookshop isn’t too far away from his office and he can stop here for lunch daily to see his boys. 

The sight of Alexander, just as always, steals his breath. It’s probably cliche to think of his mate as an angel but Magnus can’t help it. As light streams from the bookstore windows, highlighting Alec’s features, Alec smiles softly at something Clary has just said, their son strapped to his chest. Magnus stares. How the fuck did he get so lucky?

As Magnus finally gets a grip and starts over towards Alec, Clary turns and sees him. “Hey, Biscuit,” he greets. Instead of the warm smile he’s expecting, Clary’s eyes go wide. 

“I have to go. Thanks, Alec,” she says before putting her head down and heading back towards the coffee shop. 

Magnus watches her leave in confusion. “Did I do something wrong?” he asks, turning back to Alec. 

“Nope,” Alec tells him, careful not to jostle Max as he leans over and kisses Magnus’ cheek. “Did she smell weird to you?”

Magnus takes a deep breath before shaking his head. “Not really.”

Magnus watches as Alec gives him a smile, one that’s reserved for just the two of them when they’re feeling gossipy. “I can’t tell anyone,” Alec whispers under his breath, looking around to make sure they’re alone. 

“That rule doesn’t apply between mates,” Magnus says, his chest flipping with giddy excitement, like he’s a school aged pup again. 

“Clary’s pregnant.”

“Oh my god! That’s so wonderful, darling.”

Alec smiles wide. “It is. I’m happy for them. But Clary hasn’t been feeling well and wanted some advice and just to talk. We had--” Alec rolls his eyes, his brows turning into a scowl. “We had a  _ moment _ , Magnus. It was the worst.”

“You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. But I know how much of a softie you really are.”

Magnus puts his face right in front of Max, delighted when his son’s eyes light up and he reaches out for Magnus’ face. He’s starting to recognize them and their voices and it’s a joy to see him learn and grow. “Hello, darling,” Magnus says, kissing Max’s chubby cheeks and then putting his finger out for Max to grab. 

When he looks up, Alec is watching him carefully. 

“What?”

Alec shakes his head, a tiny smile curling his lips. “I don’t know,” Alec tells him with a shrug. “I’m just having a weirdly overwhelming moment. I figured with my broken nose I wouldn’t get this.”

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus breathes, straightening up and carefully pulling Alec into a hug without smooshing Max. Then he passes the lily over, his chest warming at the look of delight that lights up Alec’s face. 

“Hopefully next time my smelling will last a little longer.”

“First of all, it’s not broken. You’re perfect, Alec. Trust me, you don’t wanna smell this little one’s diapers,” Magnus says, tapping Alec’s nose and then Max’s. “Second, already planning the next one, Alexander?”

Alec’s cheeks pinken in the most delightful way, making Magnus smile even wider. “Can you blame me?” Alec asks with a shrug, looking down at Max. “He’s perfect and makes me want an entire bookstore full.”

“I can get behind that,” Magnus murmurs, running his thumb over Alec’s cheek. “Though I think we should enjoy little Max a bit longer before giving him a brother or sister.”

“Deal,” Alec says with a wide smile. 

Underhill walks out from the backroom, waving at Magnus. “Hey, Magnus.” Then he turns to Alec, giving the biggest puppy eyes Magnus has ever seen from the alpha when he’s not talking to Scott. “Can I please have my turn with the baby? Pretty please? I finished organizing the back.”

“You’re using our son to get people to do extra chores?”

Alec unstraps Max, carefully handing him over to Underhill. Underhill sits behind the desk, staring down at Max with clear hearts in his eyes. It makes Magnus happy, to see their extended family so  _ in love _ with his son. 

“Of course I am,” Alec says. “Why else have kids if you can’t use them for your benefit?”

“You’re terrible,” Magnus admonishes playfully, wrapping his arms around Alec from behind, burying his nose at the hairs at the back of Alec’s head. “You smell really nice. Really happy.”

Alec’s hand finds his wrist and without even looking, Magnus can tell his omega is smiling. “That’s because I am.” And what more could an alpha really want in life?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, friends. We have officially reached the end. I just want to say that this fic has been so much fun. Toby has been an absolute DELIGHT, and I've had the best time collabing with him on this. I love my soulbatai so much ❤ Also, a huge thank you to all of you have been so kind over the course of this story and left so many wonderful comments, and to the people who may in the future! 
> 
> Without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy ;)

_ Simon - Three Months and One Week Later _

  
  


"I'm telling you, this coffee is the best there is." 

Maia looks extremely doubtful, one of her eyebrows arching up. Simon offers her a sheepish smile. Okay, so yes, he may have spent way too long talking about his really amazing boyfriend who runs a cafe, so she probably thinks he's biased. He  _ would  _ be just on principle alone because it's Jace, but it's not even an exaggeration that Jace's coffee is the best. 

Simon likes Maia so far. She helped him book a gig at the bar she works at--doing him a  _ huge  _ favor--so he figured he should at least buy her a coffee. Plus, she's incredibly funny and has a dry wit that hits just right. She's also fairly new in town from what she's told him, just recently moved from New Jersey, so he gathers that she doesn't have a lot of friends. Simon feels like Jace will like her. 

"You really don't have to do this, you know," Maia murmurs, ducking inside the cafe when Simon holds open the door for her. 

Simon rolls his eyes and waves a hand lazily. "I want to. Booking gigs isn't always easy, Maia, especially not semi-permanent ones like the one you just helped me get. The  _ least  _ I could do is buy you a coffee. Plus, my boyfriend will like having new customers, so it's a win-win." 

"Who is this mate of yours?" Maia asks, looking at him with an amused expression. "You've talked about him so much that I feel like I know him." 

"That would be me." 

Simon jolts, whipping around to the side, caught off guard. Jace's familiar scent blooms with happiness at seeing him, that woodsy with a little bit of spice that smells like literal heaven--eucalyptus and cedarwood. Simon's face is splitting into a grin before he even realizes it. 

"Jace," Simon greets happily, "this is Maia. She helped me book a gig! Every Saturday, I'm playing at the bar she works at. I figured the least I could do was buy her some of the best coffee in the world." 

Maia huffs a short laugh. "Still unsure about that one, but we'll see." 

"Is that right?" Jace sizes Maia up, faintly amused. He cocks his head. "I'll do you one better. Your first drink is on the house. You'll be back after that." 

"Someone's cocky," Maia muses, arching an eyebrow at him. Her nostrils flare, then she rolls her eyes. "Yeah, that checks out. Just like an Alpha. Alright, rock my world with your coffee, then." 

With that, she brushes past them to stride over to the line, tipping her head back to look up at the menu. Jace has that pleased look on his face that he gets when people who never knew him before peg him as an Alpha off the first impression. Simon's chest warms a bit, and then he's laughing quietly when Jace's nostrils flare, too. 

"There's no point," Simon tells him easily, winking at Jace. "She's on scent blockers." 

Jace's eyebrows raise. "Really? Huh. Interesting."

"Be nice to her," Simon mumbles, darting forward to kiss Jace's cheek. He obligingly turns his head. "I don't think she has any friends here because she's new in town. She recently moved from New Jersey, and I get the feeling she wants a fresh start." 

"I know all about those." Jace hums, staring over at Maia with curiosity. After a beat, he turns to look at Simon, his gaze softening. "I'm glad you got the gig. You deserve it." 

Simon beams at him. "Thank you." 

"Come on," Jace says, jerking his head, "let's go rock Maia's world--first with my coffee, then with your music. She'll never know what hit her." 

"That's the plan," Simon agrees happily. 

* * *

Maia hums and tips her head from side-to-side, narrowing her eyes as she stares down at her drink. She purses her lips and says, "It's okay." 

Jace clicks his tongue. "Everyone's a critic." 

"Boss!" Scott calls out. "Got a large group coming in. Time to turn up the charm." 

"Duty calls," Jace says, glancing over his shoulder. He drops off a quick kiss to Simon's lips, then smirks at Maia. "Enjoy your drink." 

Simon watches him go fondly, his heart fluttering in his chest. There really are no bounds that his love for Jace won't go. He just really,  _ really  _ loves him. Even more than that, he  _ likes  _ him. Simon likes pretty much everything about Jace, even the things that annoy him. He's self-aware enough to know that he's overly sappy sometimes, but he can't help it. 

"Okay, don't tell your Alpha this, but this is the best vanilla iced coffee I've ever had," Maia hisses, leaning forward. 

Simon grins at her. "Told you." 

"Don't give him the satisfaction. His ego seems big enough." Maia pauses, then smiles sheepishly, clearing her throat. "Uh, no offense." 

"None taken. His confidence is well-earned," Simon admits fondly. "Jace is actually very...sweet, really. Get to know him. I promise you'll change your mind about him." 

Maia wrinkles her nose, but she doesn't protest. Instead, her eyes scan the cafe as she sips at her drink. After a few moments, she pulls away with a small frown. "Who's that?" 

Simon glances over to see who she's looking at. "Oh, that's Alec--he's Jace's brother. He runs the bookshop next door. They have some really good deals if you want to go check it out." 

"Sure," Maia agrees, starting to stand. 

"Uh, wait," Simon mutters, grimacing and gesturing for her to lower back into her seat. "Alec has a strict rule about food and drinks in the bookshop. Not everyone cares about the books like he does. Trust me, you don't want to piss him off, especially not right now." 

Maia's eyebrows jump. "I mean, I respect the rule, but why don't I want to piss him off specifically  _ right now?"  _

Simon snorts. "Well, he's recently had a baby, so he's not getting much sleep. No telling what he'll do if someone upsets him. And if someone upsets him, his mate will be ready to lose it, too. Between the lack of sleep from their son and the fact that they apparently gave each other mating bites--oh, I don't know, two days ago?--Magnus might actually lose his cool. He's usually pretty calm, but still." 

Maia blinks at him. "Wait, isn't Magnus your boss?"

"Yep." 

"Okay, hold on, I need a minute. So...your boss has a baby with your mate's brother? But they only recently gave each other mating bites?" 

"It's a long story," Simon says with a small laugh. "If it was a book, it'd be  _ at least  _ thirty thousand words, if not more." 

Maia peers at him over her drink. "Okay, well now I'm invested." 

"You asked for it." Simon leans forward and smirks slightly. "So, basically, Alec has anosmia. One day, Magnus and I stopped by for coffee--he went to go check on the books while I grabbed our coffee. I got a call a little bit later from him. Apparently, he'd been kicked out by Alec because he, uh, went all Alpha on him. Thing was, Magnus realized they were true mates,  _ but  _ Alec didn't know that because, well, he couldn't smell it." 

"Huh." Maia whistles low between her teeth and leans forward more. "Okay, so did Magnus tell him? Wait, did you meet Jace then?" 

Simon snorts. "One story at a time. No, Magnus didn't tell him because Magnus is dramatic. Instead, Magnus wooed Alec and made up for being--as Alec had put it--a real knothead. In the end, they got together. Alec found out they were true mates because he ended up pregnant, and they lived happily ever after. I think they put off the mating bites just because of Alec being pregnant and then healing from the birth. I only know it happened because Jace noticed and told me." 

"True mates," Maia says with a sigh. "That's pretty rare. I'm glad things worked out for them. Though, I gotta admit, it sounds like I'd like Alec." 

"Probably," Simon muses with a laugh. 

Maia hums and puts her chin in her hand, waggling her eyebrows at him. "What about you? Did you meet Jace here that day? What's the story there?" 

Simon blows out a deep breath. "That's also a long story, but I'll try to sum it up quickly. Yes, I met Jace. Yes, we're also true mates. No, we didn't realize that immediately. At the time, he was on scent blockers, so I didn't catch his scent. We went through a lot and had some rough times at the start, but once we got everything worked out, it's been perfect ever since." 

"Wait, so you two are true mates, too?" 

"Yep." 

"Okay, that's just...really  _ strange.  _ Two pairs of true mates find each other here?" Maia shakes her head with a small laugh. "That's insane." 

"Three," Simon corrects. "My best friend Clary met her true mate here--Alec and Jace's sister, Izzy--on her first day working here. She's pregnant now." 

Maia's eyes bulge. "Tell me you're joking." 

"I am not." 

"Dude, do you even realize how  _ rare  _ that is?" 

Simon smiles at her in amusement. "It's been brought to my attention, yeah. I just think the Lightwoods are incredibly, miraculously lucky. Clary, Magnus, and I hit the lottery with them." 

"Or maybe it's this place," Maia suggests, gesturing around the cafe. "Maybe people find the one they're meant to be with here." 

Simon looks around, something warm squirming in his chest. He likes that thought. He thinks about Scott and Underhill, thinks about the fact that Meliorn found his mate in the bookshop, thinks about the fact that so many people have their first coffee dates here in the cafe. Maybe it is this place, this environment, some kind of ambiance of the perfect union between the cafe and bookshop that bleeds over into the people that frequent it. 

"You know, Maia," Simon says softly, "I think you might be right about that." 

Maia snorts. "Who knows? Maybe I'll find the one for me here, too." 

"Maybe," Simon agrees with a grin. 

Later, when Maia stands up to go throw her cup in the trash, she bumps into one of Jace's regulars, a kind guy named Bat. Simon watches him stutter through his greeting and apology, clearly flustered, while Maia's smile turns slightly bashful and warm. 

He thinks that maybe holds more merit than either of them really thought. 

* * *

"I love you." 

Simon chuckles fondly as Jace groans beneath him, his body slowly relaxing as Simon kneads at his tense muscles. His declaration of love comes out weak and choked and oh so reverent. 

"I know," Simon teases. 

Jace makes a sound of contentment and turns his head to the side, his face relaxed. "You're literally the best thing that has ever happened to me." 

"Ditto." Simon digs his thumbs into one particular tense knot, making Jace moan. "You worked hard today, didn't you? Did it get busy after Maia and I left? Or was it busy before?" 

"Busy the whole day," Jace mutters. "Alec got his hands on some early released copies of some books that are in high demand. Scott was complaining because Underhill was too busy to come see him."

Simon snorts. "Scott is head over heels for Underhill. It would be kind of sad if it wasn't mutual. How they never knew they were so in love is beyond me." 

"Mhm," Jace hums, "I tease him about it nearly every day. You know what that asshole says to me?"

"Not a clue." 

"He says,  _ okay, but you thought you were an Omega for like point-two seconds, so you don't get to judge.  _ Which, fair, but those are two entirely different subjects. I  _ never  _ doubted that I wanted you."

"Is that so?" Simon leans down and kisses the back of his neck softly. "I think we're remembering things differently. I'm pretty sure we were both oblivious there to begin with." 

"Oh, come on." Jace easily flips over, displacing Simon's hands and waggling his eyebrows at him. It takes a little maneuvering, but Simon is now straddling his lap instead of his ass. "You can't lie and say we weren't interested from the  _ moment  _ we met. You thought I was hot, at least." 

"I thought a lot more than that," Simon admits with a smirk. 

Jace laughs softly. "And look at us now. We've come a long way, you know." 

"I know," Simon agrees fondly. "Next up, we have to convince the others to let us babysit their children so we'll be ready for a kid of our own." 

"I fight enough with Alec to let me feed Max. It'll be a while before he and Magnus let us babysit, and you know how Izzy is. Her and Clary will be enamored with their baby." 

"Well, we can still get  _ some  _ practice in." 

"True," Jace allows, reaching up to curl his hand behind Simon's head and drag him down, pressing a kiss to his lips. When they break apart, Jace's eyes have softened more. "We're going to be good parents." 

Simon grins. "Yeah, we are." 

"I love you," Jace whispers, staring into his eyes, his gaze warm and adoring. 

Simon thinks of how far they've come, how much they've been through, how much they have to look forward to. They have a long life ahead of them, one full of happiness and peace, and Simon eagerly awaits every single day. He is forever thankful that he found Jace. He'll never let him go. 

"I love you, too, Alpha." 


End file.
